Una nueva vida
by MonQueen
Summary: Después de romperse la maldición, Regina siente que lo ha perdido todo. Vive prácticamente confinada en su casa para evitar las miradas de odio de todo el pueblo y solo tiene tres cosas claras: quiere a su hijo por encima de todo, odia su nueva vida y sobre todas las cosas, odia a Emma. Ésta, sin embargo, tiene un hobby secreto... hacer enfadar a la reina.
1. Chapter 1

_"Nadie sabe como soy. A nadie le importa cómo soy. No saben lo que siento, ni siquiera creen que sienta. Simplemente hacen atribuciones sobre mí, ¿qué pasa? ¿Una reina malvada no tiene derecho a sentir? ¿El haber cometido errores –muy gordos, he de admitir – arranca de mí todo sentimiento? Siento no ser un oso amoroso, siento no vivir por y para la felicidad de los demás, cantando con los pajaritos y repartiendo sonrisas. Yo una vez fui así, ¿sabéis? Tenía un alma pura, creía en la bondad innata de la gente... era feliz. Pero entonces, la luz se convirtió en oscuridad. Hay momentos horribles de la vida en los que lo único que te consuela es culpar a otros. Es la forma de quitar el foco de atención del dolor y ponerlo en aquello que crees responsable de éste, incluso si esa responsabilidad en el fondo sabes que ni siquiera existe. Sí, decidí culpar a una niña de diez años de todos mis males y no me arrepiento de ello. Fue la única forma que encontré de volver a juntar las piezas separadas del puzle de mi vida, aun sabiendo que la única culpable de su separación no era esa niña sino mi propia madre. Algunos dirán "la manzana nunca cae lejos del árbol", pero realmente no me conocen. Nadie me conoce. He hecho cosas horribles, tan horribles que no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que dormí de un tirón toda la noche, pero lo estoy pagando… vaya si lo estoy pagando. Todo el pueblo me repudia, después de convertirse en pequeños Joffreys y pedir mi cabeza en una pica, cosa que gracias a la grandísima bondad – léase con sarcasmo - de Blancanieves no consiguieron. Sí, ella –ironías de la vida - evitó que perdiera literalmente la cabeza en un alarde de bondad. Ahora soy como el fantasma del pueblo, camino sin que nadie me vea y cuando lo hacen se asustan, o murmuran o simplemente me miran como si quisieran – de hecho lo quieren – matarme. No tengo nada, me lo han quitado todo, hasta a mi propio hijo…"_

El sonido del timbre de su puerta rompió por completo su concentración. No recordaba la última vez que alguien llamó a su puerta, de hecho no recordaba la última vez que alguien fue a visitarla a parte de su hijo. Aunque, siendo sinceros, muy poca gente iba a visitarla incluso cuando nadie recordaba quién era en realidad. Esperó un momento, el justo hasta escuchar como quien fuera que estuviera en la puerta insistía llamando, y finalmente, bajó la tapa del portátil y se dirigió a la puerta con parsimonia. Una vez ahí, miró intrigada por la mirilla encontrando tras ella a quién menos podría imaginarse. Dudó un momento en si abrir o no, pero al final pudo la curiosidad, y tomando aire, levantó la cabeza con autosuficiencia mientras abría.

-Señorita Swan, que sorpresa tan agradable. ¿A qué debo el honor de la presencia de su majestad en mi humilde morada de exiliada? – dijo con evidente sarcasmo.

-Hola a ti también Regina, sí gracias, me encantaría pasar – sin vergüenza alguna, echó a un lado a Regina colándose dentro de la casa ante la mirada incrédula de ésta.

- No sea tímida, póngase cómoda – dijo entrando en la sala donde Emma ya se había sentado sin invitación alguna – Lástima que le haya dado el día libre a mis sirvientes, habría ordenado que le dieran un masaje y ordeñaran a mi mejor dragón para hacerle un delicioso batido.

- No creo que Maléfica se dejara ordeñar de seguir con vida, pero me abría gustado verlo – dijo con una sonrisa que no hizo más que provocar una mueca de disgusto en Regina, para satisfacción de Emma.

- ¿Qué coño haces aquí? – dijo ya cansada de juegos.

- Venir a verte, ¿no puedo? – dijo con falsa inocencia.

- Teniendo en cuenta que tus padres casi me matan, me habéis convertido en persona non grata del pueblo y quitado a mi hijo. No. No veo para qué tendrías que venir a verme… A menos que quieras verme hundida, cosa que te aseguro que jamás verás.

- No soy una sádica. Simplemente quería ver cómo estabas. Hace… hace días que no sales de aquí y estaba preocupada – dijo Emma apartando la mirada de Regina, con algo de vergüenza.

A Regina le sorprendieron las palabras de la rubia, sin embargo, disimuló tan bien como ya estaba acostumbrada. Ninguna emoción tenía el permiso de mostrarse si ella no quería. Con una media sonrisa, elevó una ceja y dijo:

-¿Ahora me espías? – Emma se ruborizó ligeramente, odiándose por ello.

- Claro que – carraspeó – Claro que no. Es… es Henry. Me preocupo por él y él se preocupa por ti, así que por asociación… A él le dolería mucho que te pasara algo y yo tengo que velar por él y evitar que algo le haga daño. Y bueno… eso. Que desde tu último encuentro con él hace seis días he notado que no has salido de aquí y me he… por Henry, me he preocupado – soltó de forma atropellada mirándola intermitentemente.

- Tu abnegación me conmueve. No me emocionaba tanto desde que vi por primera vez a mi yegua dar a luz una hez del tamaño de tu brazo – Emma no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente mientras negaba con la cabeza – Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo mucho que hacer. El exilio es lo que tiene. Gracias por venir, gracias por espiar y ciertamente espero que esta visita no haya sido una excusa para dejar algún micrófono oculto que facilite tu tarea de espío. Como ves estoy perfectamente, no me he cortado las venas ni se las he cortado a nadie. Y no, tampoco he sacado ningún corazón recientemente, aunque ahora tengo uno cerca que no me importaría estrechar entre mis dedos – dijo mirándola significativamente.

Emma se vio obligada a levantarse y seguir a Regina hasta la puerta mientras ésta no dejaba de hablar. Mientras la escuchaba, se habría reído si no fuera porque, algo dentro de ella, le decía que posiblemente una risa de su parte haría que Regina rompiera su promesa de "no magia" y la convirtiera en una cucaracha que luego pisaría con placer. Sin embargo, cuando dejó de hablar y abrió la puerta haciéndole un gesto que la invitaba a salir, no pudo evitar decir:

-¿Te has dado cuenta que me has tuteado?– dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia mientras atravesaba el umbral.

-Claro, al fin y al cabo soy la reina… y puedo hacer lo que quiera.

Sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de responder, cerró la puerta con fuerza. Emma no pudo contener una carcajada, le encantaba hacer enfadar a la reina y estaba segura, que en el fondo, a Regina también le gustaba. Dirigió una última mirada a la casa antes de dirigirse hasta su coche, y una vez dentro de él, no pudo evitar volver a mirar, notando como en una de las ventanas una cortina era cerrada con rapidez. Ese gesto la hizo sonreír, sonrisa que tardaría un rato en borrarse.

-Imbécil – dijo Regina mientras, escondida entre las cortinas, veía como el coche patrulla de la rubia se iba alejando de su campo de visión.

Suspiró y volvió a dirigirse al despacho, volvió a abrir el portátil y releyó lo que había escrito. Realmente no sabía de dónde habían salido esas fortuitas ganas de escribir, seguramente era la única forma en la que podía desahogarse en soledad. No quería admitirlo, jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero echaba de menos a la gente. Tanto, que una ínfima parte de ella había disfrutado la visita de la sheriff. Aunque, por supuesto, la mayor parte de ella se moría de ganas de arrancarle el corazón y estrujarlo hasta hacerlo polvo. No la soportaba, simple y llanamente, no la soportaba. Queriendo quitarse la visita de la rubia de la mente, intentó seguir escribiendo pero no le salía nada. O mejor dicho, no salía nada que no fuera relacionado con Emma, de repente sus dedos solo eran capaces de escribir cosas sobre ella. Improperios por supuesto. Frustrada, cerró el portátil con un golpe seco, se pasó las manos por el pelo y realizó dos respiraciones profundas antes de que su frustración, mezclada con la ira interna que sentía por todo, hiciera que empezara a lanzar bolas de fuego por toda la casa. Echaba de menos su vida, demasiado.

Emma entró en Granny's con la misma sonrisa que no la abandonaba desde su encuentro con Regina. Ruby, al verla, le dirigió una mirada de curiosidad y no pudo evitar, en cuanto llevó el pedido que llevaba en la mano, interrogar a su amiga:

-¿Y esa sonrisa? ¿Me he perdido algo? – dijo elevando las cejas repetidas veces, haciendo reír a su amiga.

-Pues sí, has tenido que perder mi café, porque no veo que me lo pongas – sonrió de medio lado viendo como Ruby ponía los ojos en blanco mientras cogía una taza y le servía.

- ¿Está contenta su majestad? – soltó al ponerle la humeante taza en frente.

Emma sonrió de nuevo recordando como un rato antes era la propia Regina quien usaba ese apelativo para llamarla, pero siendo sincera, sonaba mucho mejor de labios de la reina.

-Muy contenta, gracias – respondió – Por hoy mantienes tu cabeza, pero como vuelva a repetirse lo de olvidar mi café, me veré en la obligación de pedir tu cabeza y hacerme un abrigo con tu piel de loba.

Ruby le contestó con una sonrisa acompañada de un gesto obsceno con el dedo. Iba a decirle algo más, pero fue reclamada por una de las mesas.

-Ni se te ocurra irte sin antes contarme algo, de mi no te libras – dijo apuntándola con el dedo antes de salir hacia la mesa donde la esperaban.

Sin embargo, para enfado de Ruby, Emma se tomó el café de un trago abrasándose la laringe, y antes de que su amiga volviera, ya había salido del local. No iba a permitir que le sacara ni una palabra acerca de su sonrisa, no lo entendería… ni ella misma lo entendía.

Decidió caminar hasta la comisaría, ya iría más tarde a recoger el coche, total, el restaurante no es que quedara demasiado lejos. Mientras caminaba pensó que quizás no habría sido demasiado prudente dejar el coche aparcado fuera de la comisaría en caso de que hubiera una urgencia, pero esa idea fue rápidamente desechada de su mente. En Storybrooke nunca pasaba nada… bueno sí, Regina, pero ella ya no estaba en "activo" y tenía que reconocer que desde entonces el pueblo era mucho más aburrido. Demasiado aburrido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, los fav y las visitas. La verdad es que animan a seguir con esta historia que nació en una de esas tardes de aburrimiento en las que hasta estudiar parece un buen plan.**

**No prometo capítulo diario, pero intentaré no tardar demasiado.**

* * *

Ese día Regina, como todos los sábados, se despertó con un flagrante buen humor. Los sábados era el día en el que veía a Henry. Sí, de repente la custodia de su hijo le había sido arrebatada de forma completamente ilegal y el único día que tenía permitido pasar todo el día con él era el sábado. Eso era lo que peor llevaba de su nueva vida de pseudo arresto domiciliario. Vale, realmente no estaba en la cárcel, pero su vida se había convertido en la peor prisión. También sabía que el único motivo de no ver más a menudo a Henry era por su reciente encierro en su propia casa, alejada de las miradas inquisidoras de todo el pueblo. En realidad, hablaba con él prácticamente todos los días, y antes de encerrarse literalmente en sí misma, lo veía algunos días en Granny's o en cualquier lugar donde se toparan. Aún así, no era suficiente, nunca era suficiente cuando se trataba de su hijo. Y sabía que él estaba bien, que era feliz, pero le dolía y le daba rabia que no fuera con ella. ¿Era egoísta? Sí, mucho, sobre todo cuando se trataba de su hijo. Ella le adoptó con muchísima ilusión, él era el cambio que necesitaba su vida, el amor incondicional que siempre había buscado y deseado. Puede que le fallara como madre, que no supiera mostrarle todo lo que le quería y significaba para ella, pero había crecido con su madre, no tenía buenas referencias de cómo ser una madre cariñosa.

Apenas desayunó, siempre sentía los mismos nervios en el estómago cuando iba a ver a Henry, era el miedo a su reacción. Cada sábado temía que el niño al verla la rechazara, o se mostrara distante con ella, como esa época antes de que apareciese Emma en su vida. Vivía con el miedo de que su "familia" influyera tanto en él que le inculcaran odio hacia ella. Si bien tenía que admitir, eso era muy impropio de doña perfecta y su príncipe encantador.

Se vistió eligiendo la ropa con esmero, quería que su hijo la viera perfecta, no como a una pobre desgraciada que apenas salía de su casa. Ese día, además, le tenía preparada una sorpresa. No se quedarían en casa ni darían una vuelta por el pueblo, no, ese día le llevaría de picnic al bosque. Sabía que a su hijo le encantaba merodear por ahí, imaginando mil historias vividas por los habitantes del pueblo en ese otro mundo que quedaba ya tan lejano. Incluso había preparado empanada y tarta de manzana, sabiendo cómo lo disfrutaría el pequeño. No había nada que pudiera estropear ese día.

Cuando ya empezaba a impacientarse por la no llegada del niño, el sonido del timbre y la voz de Henry llamándola, la hicieron suspirar de alivio. Rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta para no hacer esperar más a su pequeño. Nada más abrir, se quedó mirándole un instante antes de agacharse y abrazarle con necesidad. Una sonrisa magnánima y sincera floreció en su rostro mientras soltaba y volvía a examinar a su hijo.

-Has crecido – dijo sin dejar de sonreír, revolviéndole el pelo con cariño.

-No es verdad, todavía soy de los más bajitos de clase – dijo con resignación.

-No lo creo… Te tengo una sorpresa – cambió el tema, aumentando la sonrisa al ver cómo los ojos de Henry brillaban de curiosidad.

- ¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué sorpresa? – casi saltaba ilusionado.

-He pensado que como hace tan buen día… podríamos ir al bosque. Tengo una empanada y una tarta de manzana en la cocina deseosas de que nos la comamos junto al lago. ¿Te apetece?

-¡Sí! – gritó el niño dando un salto – ¿Puede venir Emma?

-¿Emma? – preguntó Regina confundida.

-Esa soy yo – dijo Emma acercándose casi con timidez hasta donde el niño miraba con súplica a su madre.

Regina ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la sheriff estaba ahí. ¿Cómo había sido eso posible? Su sentido emmácnido nunca fallaba en cuanto a presentir a la rubia se trataba. Siempre que ella estaba cerca ocurría algo y nunca bueno.

-Señorita Swan – dijo con una sonrisa falsa, ocultando una mueca de desagrado – ¿A qué debo el placer?.. De nuevo.

-Solo he venido a traer al niño, lo prometo – levantó la mano derecha de forma solemne, mientras que con la izquierda a su espalda cruzaba el dedo índice y el corazón como una niña.

Regina puso los ojos en blanco ante ese gesto de la sheriff y simplemente añadió.

-Ya, claro.

-¿Entonces puede venir? Por favor mamá, nos lo pasaremos muy bien juntos. Y además, nunca he estado con las dos sin que os peléis – dijo Henry mirando con súplica a su madre.

A Regina le habría encantado decirle a su hijo que la pelea la habría precisamente si Emma iba con ellos. Sin embargo, se contuvo y mirando primero de forma dura a Emma, se dirigió a su hijo:  
-Pero cariño, hoy es sábado y Emma seguro que tiene montones de cosas que hacer – dijo intentando poner el tono más dulce que la rabia por la simple presencia de la rubia le dejaba – ¿Verdad? – hizo énfasis en la palabra mirando significativamente a Emma.

-La verdad es que no – respondió en tono alegre – Así que me encantará ir con vosotros al bosque. Además, me encanta la empanada y la tarta de manzana – dijo dejando claro, para mayor rabia de Regina, que había estado pendiente de todo lo que hablaban madre e hijo.

Si existe una palabra para definir el ambiente que se respiraba en el coche, esa era tensión… y diversión. ¿Tenversión? Lo que estaba claro es que la cara y la cruz viajaban en ese coche de camino al bosque. Por un lado Regina, que conducía seria y con la mandíbula tan apretada que estaba segura que le estaría doliendo por lo menos una semana. La invitación de su hijo a Emma había conseguido estropear su día perfecto madre e hijo. Ahora era un día madre, hijo y señorita incordio. Pero la culpa no era de su hijo, para nada, toda la culpa la tenía esa rubia entrometida. Aún sabiendo que no quería que fuera, había hecho que se viera en la obligación de aceptar su presencia, sabiendo que no podía negarle nada a su hijo. Lo peor es que sabía perfectamente que la rubia estaba disfrutando de su disgusto como una niña el día de reyes.

Y no iba nada desencaminada Regina, Emma iba disfrutando de lo lindo en el asiento de atrás del asiento del coche de la reina. Le encantaba hacer enfadar a Regina, era como un vicio. Quizás fue eso lo que esa misma mañana le llevó a convencer a Henry de que le suplicara a su madre que le dejara ir con ellos. O quizás fuera el pronóstico de otro sábado monótono en ese pueblo en el que desde hacía un tiempo nunca pasaba nada. Ella que estaba acostumbrada a la acción, de repente se veía atrapada en un lugar donde todo era felicidad y armonía. Cosa que su madre – aunque no creía que se acostumbrara jamás a llamar así a Mary Margaret – parecía encantarle, pero que a ella… no, definitivamente esa tranquilidad no iba con ella. A veces, incluso le daban ganas de dejar el pueblo y volver a su antigua vida de cazarrecompensas. Sin embargo, pequeñas cosas como la cara de ilusión de su hijo pasando un rato con sus madres o la irritación muy bien disimulada de Regina, le hacían ver que estaba donde debía estar. Le encantaba discutir con Regina, sus disputas verbales eran de lo más estimulantes y eso era algo que ella valoraba mucho.

La llegada al bosque no mejoró la situación entre ellas, además, el que de repente a Henry le diera por ir cogido de las manos de sus dos madres, no ayudaba a que mejorara el ya marchito humor de Regina. Encima, para más inri, el niño, que parecía o fingía estar ajeno a su incomodidad, no dejaba de hablar con ellas e intentar que intercambiaran palabras. Pero para su suerte, el niño se cansó pronto de ir a su ritmo y decidió soltarse y adelantar a las lentas de sus madres queriendo llegar al lago cuanto antes. Sin embargo, eso no fue una excusa para que Emma callara, de hecho, Regina tenía la certeza de que únicamente le hablaba para molestarla, como demostraba las sonrisas estúpidas que intentaba esconder cada vez daba un resoplido al oírla hablar. Siempre que la rubia abría su bocaza para decir algo le daban ganas de arrancarle la lengua y utilizarla de vela. Ese simple pensamiento la hizo sonreír casi con malicia sin apenas ser consciente de ello, llamando la atención de Emma.

-¿Y esa sonrisa majestad? – dijo con voz divertida – Parece que alguien le ha hecho gracia mi historia del tejón que se coló en la comisaría.

-Su historia puede calificarse de muchas formas menos de graciosa. Habría sido graciosa si el tejón le hubiera arrancado esa lengua que tanto le gusta utilizar conmigo – sin mirarla siquiera, adelantó el paso para dejarla atrás.

Emma no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, Regina parecía no ser consciente del doble sentido de sus palabras anteriores. O quizás sí, de ahí su escapada. ¿Estaría avergonzada la reina? Eso tenía que verlo, no podía dejar que llegara a donde estaba Henry sin explotar esas palabras.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que acaba de traicionarte la mente? – dijo llegando casi corriendo a su lado.

-¿Perdona? – la miró casi con desdén – Mi mente nunca me traiciona.

-Entonces es verdad… – dijo la rubia poniendo una sonrisa enigmática – Quieres que utilice mi lengua contigo.

Regina se quedó parada, si otra persona le hubiera dicho eso se habría ruborizado… o quizás simplemente se habría reído y seguido el juego. Probablemente lo segundo, hace mucho tiempo que perdió la capacidad de ruborizarse. Pero se lo había dicho Emma Swan, la mujer que puso patas arriba toda su vida y que se había ganado su propia lista de "Formas de torturar a Emma" donde ponía todas las cosas que le haría a la rubia si pudiera.

-Por supuesto – le contestó con una sonrisa falsa – Y mientras lo hicieras me convertiría en mantis religiosa para arrancarte la cabeza mientras disfrutas.

Emma, para disgusto de Regina, sonrió aún más.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que disfrutaría? Es más, ¿qué te hace pensar que tendría relaciones contigo? Disculpa majestad, pero tienes una mente muy sucia, con lo de la lengua yo me refería a hablar, pero parece que tu mente "no traicionera" siempre te lleva a lo mismo – con una sonrisa falsamente inocente, la miró un momento antes de ser ella quién esta vez adelantara el paso dejando a la reina con la mandíbula casi desencajada.


	3. Chapter 3

El día en el bosque fue… interesante. Regina estuvo todo el tiempo evitando sin fortuna alguna a Emma, mientras ésta no dejaba de hacer comentarios impertinentes sobre lenguas, que no hacían más que enfurecer a la reina. Sin embargo, Regina no podía negar que, a pesar de la molesta presencia de la rubia, había pasado uno de los mejores días con su hijo. Éste se había mostrado cariñoso y abierto como hacía tiempo que no hacía, tanto, que sus intentos porque hablara y se llevara bien con Emma no la molestaron como antes. Incluso hubo un momento – aunque no lo admitiría ni aunque la estuvieran torturando – que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no reírse mientras la rubia contaba una historia absurda de su vida de cazarrecompensas, sobre cómo tuvo que esconderse entre una piara de cerdos para que el tío al que vigilaba en ese momento no la viera, mientras uno de los cerdos no dejaba de intentar comerse su chaqueta. A veces Emma podía llegar a ser graciosa, pero eso no significaba nada, los gatos también lo eran y eso no evitaba que les tuviera alergia. De hecho, empezaba a pensar que lo que sentía por Emma era alergia, una tan grande que su sistema inmunológico reaccionaba ante su presencia irritándole todo el cuerpo. No estornudaba, pero a cambio, bufaba cada vez que escuchaba su – para ella – odiosa voz.

Fue difícil ese día – como todos – despedirse de su hijo, pero por una vez lo hizo con la tranquilidad de que, aparentemente, todo volvía a estar bien entre ellos. Aunque le habría encantado que se quedara a dormir con ella y recordar esas noches de historias antes de dormir, no se atrevió a pedírselo por miedo a una negativa. También le habría encantado quedar con él para verse aunque fuera para almorzar después del colegio, pero la presencia de Emma la cortó, seguramente si se lo hubiera pedido la otra se habría autoinvitado y no quería volver a caer en eso con ella.

Sacudió la cabeza queriendo desprenderse de los recuerdos de ese día, sí, fue un día estupendo, pero recordarlo una y otra vez no era sano. Tenía que hacer algo más con su vida si no quería volverse loca, no podía vivir de recuerdos mientras esperaba volver a tener a su hijo con ella otro día para tener más recuerdos de los que alimentarse. Para nada. Ella era la reina, hubo un tiempo en el que nada la achantaba, en el que todos temían mirarla a los ojos por miedo a que se los sacara, donde cada criatura estaba a su merced… no podía dejarse amedrentar por un puñado de seres de menor categoría. Si no la querían en el pueblo, que se fueran, pero a ella nadie iba echarla de su propia creación. Esa nueva determinación le trajo nuevas energías de vuelta y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Cogió el teléfono para llamar a su hijo, pero la hora que marcaba el reloj del aparato la frenó, mejor lo hacía mañana. En lugar de eso, cogió el mando y encendió la televisión. Nunca había sido fan de ese aparato, de hecho, si tenía uno en casa era por Henry, pero sabía que si se iba a la cama se llevaría horas dando vueltas horas antes de dormir. Fue pasando los canales rápidamente hasta que una película animada le llamó la atención. Blancanieves y los siete enanitos, no pudo evitar reírse de la burda representación que hacían de ella misma.

-¿Querer matar a Blancanieves por su belleza? – dijo en voz alta con un tono jocoso y medio indignado – Por favor, eso no se lo cree nadie. Yo soy mucho más guapa que ella.

Mientras seguía viendo divertida esa "representación" animada de una parte de su vida, la vibración de su teléfono móvil en la mesa de café que había frente al sofá, le llamó la atención. Lo cogió con curiosidad viendo como una pestaña indicaba que tenía un mensaje de un número desconocido. Lo abrió, y nada más leer lo que había en él, una sonrisa se le formó en los labios.

_"Buenas noches mamá. Me lo he pasado muy bien contigo, espero que nos veamos pronto. Un beso, Henry _J_"_

Rápidamente se puso a teclear para contestarle, seguramente debería estar ya a punto de acostarse y quería que leyera el mensaje antes de quedarse dormido. Lo releyó un momento antes y pulsó el botón de "enviar".

_"Yo también cariño. ¿Desayunamos juntos mañana? Un beso"_

Esperó nerviosa con el teléfono en la mano sin dejar de mirarlo, como si así un poder mágico que no poseía hiciera que contestara antes. Sin embargo, la contestación no se hizo esperar, e incluso antes de que el móvil vibrara, Regina ya había abierto la contestación.

_"Vale. Nos vemos a las 10 en Granny's_ J_"_

Su sonrisa aumentó de tamaño ante el último mensaje, lo leyó un par de veces más antes de contestar finalmente:

_"Allí estaré. Buenas noches cariño"_

Rápidamente apagó el televisor y se dirigió a su habitación, no quería por nada del mundo quedarse dormida y perderse la cita con su hijo. Aunque sabía perfectamente que la emoción haría que apenas durmiera.

Al día siguiente se despertó sobresaltada, al final sí que había dormido y lo peor, se había quedado dormida. Ella que lo controlaba todo, había olvidado poner una alarma creyendo controlar hasta su sueño. Ahora tenía solo media hora para ducharse, arreglarse y salir corriendo hacia el restaurante, esperando que su hijo no hubiera llegado todavía. Siempre había odiado la impuntualidad y no dejaría que ésta se colara en su cuerpo.

Finalmente, y todo mérito suyo, llegó cinco minutos antes de la hora. Entró al restaurante con la cabeza alta, y nada más poner un pie dentro de él, todos los que allí había dirigieron sus ojos hacia ella. En sus miradas se podía ver que la presencia de Regina en ese lugar no era grata, pero nadie se atrevió a acercarse ni decir nada. Regina, en cambio, elevó más la cabeza en señal de superioridad y les dirigió una sonrisa con desdén antes de dirigirse a una de las mesas, sentándose de espaldas a la puerta.

-¿Le sirvo algo? – le preguntó Ruby llegando hasta su mesa con el cuaderno de pedidos en la mano.

-Aún no, gracias. Estoy esperando a alguien – le respondió con educación.

-Muy bien, como quiera – Ruby se alejó poniendo una cara de disgusto por la presencia de la reina en su establecimiento.

Mientras Regina leía el menú de desayunos, sonó el sonido la campana de la puerta indicando que alguien entraba o salía. Ella miró su reloj, eran las diez en punto, así que seguramente aun no sería Henry. Siempre que quedaba con él llegaba tarde por culpa a la gente con la que vivía. Así que haciendo caso omiso al sonido de la puerta, sin molestarse siquiera a mirar, siguió enfrascada en el menú, analizando qué sería mejor pedir y haciendo apuestas de cosas que seguro que le encantarían a su hijo. Tan absorta estaba en su tarea, que no fue consciente de cómo alguien se paraba a su lado con una sonrisa y se sentaba frente a ella.

-¿Sabes ya lo que vas a pedir? – la indudable e inesperada voz de Emma hizo que Regina diera un pequeño respingo y se llevara la mano derecha al pecho.

Emma dio una carcajada mientras que la reina la miraba con extrañeza, dirigiendo la mirada por el restaurante esperando encontrar a su hijo escondido en alguna esquina.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? – soltó con un tono brusco ausente de amabilidad.

-Desayunar – respondió Emma como si fuera evidente.

-Me refiero a qué haces en mi mesa, sentada frente a mí y con esa sonrisa de estúpida – repitió Regina lentamente y con la misma dureza, como si no hubiera quedado claro la primera vez.

Emma se habría reído, pero la mirada de hierro de Regina dejaba bastante claro que de hacer eso seguramente algún objeto punzante habría volado mágicamente hacia su cara. Así que borró su sonrisa y fingiendo seriedad dijo:

-Desayunar contigo, ayer por la noche a las 22:45 me invitaste – al ver que Regina iba a decir algo la cortó – No puedes negarlo, tengo pruebas. Además, mi sonrisa no es estúpida, es encantadora.

Volviendo a sonreír, sacó su teléfono móvil y se lo puso en la cara a Regina justo donde se podía leer el mensaje que ésta envió.

-Sabes perfectamente que ese mensaje era para Henry – dijo Regina aguantándose las ganas de estamparle en la cara cualquier cosa que tuviera cerca, para borrarle esa sonrisa insolente.

-¿En serio? – dijo fingiendo consternación – Que bochorno, ya decía yo que tanto cariño y beso por tu parte no era muy normal… pero como tuvimos nuestro momento lengua pensé que quizás…

-¿Te estás burlando de mí? – la miró con unos ojos que casi echaban chispas – Porque de ser así tienes que saber que la gente que en un pasado se reía de mí nunca tenían un final feliz y usted, señorita Swan, está colmando mi paciencia.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos, unos brillaban de furia y otros de algo que aún no quedaba muy claro. Emma sonrió de forma canalla mientras la miraba, la reina estaba enfurecida y eso le encantaba. Algo había en su forma de mirarla, de hablarle, de pronunciar su nombre, e incluso de amenazarla de forma poco sutil, que le daban unas tremendas ganas de saltar encima de ella y… besarla hasta que se olvidara hasta de su nombre. Espera, ¿acababa de pensar eso ella? Emma abrió los ojos de par en par y apartó la mirada de Regina, ese pensamiento completamente nuevo la había pillado desprevenida. ¿De verdad deseaba besar a Regina? El simple pensamiento hizo que se le erizara el vello de todo el cuerpo y que, sin ninguna explicación, se levantara de un salto de la mesa y saliera corriendo del restaurante dejando a una Regina patidifusa ante semejante huida. Nunca una amenaza suya había surtido un efecto tan rápido y eficaz.


	4. Chapter 4

Corría sin ningún control, de repente sus piernas parecían haber cobrado vida y la llevaban sin ser consciente de nada más que del aire frío colándose en sus pulmones. No sabía el tiempo que llevaba así, ni por donde había ido, pero cuando un fuerte dolor en el costado fruto de su trabajosa respiración la hizo parar, se encontró frente a la puerta de su edificio. Miró la puerta debatiéndose si entrar o no mientras intentaba estabilizar su respiración, pero la idea de entrar pronto fue desechada. Si Mary Margaret la veía así seguro que preguntaría y ¿qué le iba a decir? Ni siquiera ella sabía que le pasaba. Porque… ¿qué acababa de pasar? ¿De verdad acababa de sentir deseo por Regina? ¿Deseo sexual? ¿Y...? ¡Oh, Dios! ¿De verdad acababa de salir corriendo dejándola tirada en el restaurante sin ninguna explicación? De repente una gran vergüenza empezó a colarse por todos los poros de su cuerpo, había hecho el ridículo de una forma espantosa. Ahora Regina no sólo pensaría todo lo malo que ya piensa de ella, sino que además creerá que es una loca cobarde que sale corriendo sin venir a cuento. Aunque para ella venía a cuento, venía muy a cuento. No todos los días se descubre que te pone tu "enemiga número uno". Que esa es otra, ¿por qué de todas las mujeres del pueblo tuvo que fijarse en ella? Precisamente en la reina malvada a la que todos temen a la par que odian. La misma mujer sin escrúpulos cuyos crímenes no cabrían en un solo tomo de un libro, la que despreciaba tanto a su familia – y a ella misma, aunque le doliera – que si no fuera por Henry ya los habría destruido… vamos, una joyita. ¿Qué pensaría Mary Margaret de esto? Ella ni siquiera sabía que hacía años fue de visita a Lesbos y se quedó a vivir ahí. De hecho, si había algo positivo en ser huérfana era ahorrarse toda la parafernalia de salida del armario con los padres. ¿Tendría que decírselo ahora?

-Sí claro – dijo para sí misma en voz alta – Mary Margaret tengo que decirte algo, soy lesbiana. Pero no te escandalices porque lo gordo viene ahora. ¿Sabes quién me gusta? Tu madrastra, la reina mala malota que tiene una habitación reservada para colgar nuestras cabezas.

Era absurdo, no podía gustarle Regina. Podía llegar a admitir que alguna vez la había mirado de más, pero la culpa era de Regina, ¿por qué tenía que ponerse esos trajes ajustados? Es como si fuera diciendo "estoy buena, mírame", y ella no era de piedra. Y sí, vale, también podía aceptar que alguna que otra vez se le había quedado mirando fijamente los labios mientras le decía algo. Pero de nuevo no era su culpa, la culpa la tenía esa maldita cicatriz, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan sexy? Esa cicatriz iba pidiendo guerra y punto. Pero a ella no le gustaba Regina. No. Para nada. El hecho de que le gustara picarla y hacerla enfadar hasta límites insospechados no estaba relacionado. Eso no tenía nada que ver con el gustar. Simplemente le encantaba como entrecerraba los ojos, cómo elevaba ligeramente el labio superior cuando se enfadaba, cómo sonreía con desdén mientras le lanzaba alguna pulla, como le brillaban los ojos de ira ante su simple presencia… ¡mierda! No lo solo le gustaba Regina, sino que acababa de descubrir que además era masoquista.

¿Pero cómo había podido pasar eso? ¿Cuándo había pasado de tensión por enemistad a tensión sexual? ¿Y por qué precisamente con ella? No podía dejar de darle vueltas a todos los porqués que le rondaban la cabeza después de esa gran revelación, era como si quisiera descubrir el minuto, el segundo exacto en el que su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar de forma diferente ante la presencia de Regina. Sin embargo, era incapaz de sacar nada en claro, la única certeza que tenía era que le gustaba, simplemente le gustaba. Ni siquiera sabía qué debía hacer, estaba claro que no era recíproco, pero ahora que era consciente de ese nuevo sentimiento no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ella. "Sería tan fácil como dejar de buscarla constantemente" – le dijo una odiosa voz desde el interior de su cabeza. Sí claro – se autocontestó – como si eso fuera tan fácil.

De repente, una inesperada mano en su hombro la sacó de su mundo haciendo que se sobresaltara del susto. Siguió el recorrido de la mano hasta su dueña y suspiró, ahí estaba Mary Margaret mirándola con la cara más parecida a un signo de interrogación que había visto en su vida.

-Emma, ¿qué haces aquí? – le preguntó.

-Lo mismo podría preguntar yo – al ver como se fruncía el ceño en la cara de la otra, añadió – Estaba tomando el aire, el piso es muy pequeño para cuatro personas. Simplemente necesitaba algo de aire.

-Vaya, ¿no habías quedado para desayunar? – siguió con las preguntas para desesperación de Emma.

-Sí pero… eh… me he… hemos terminado pronto – dijo que forma tan poco convincente que no habría resultado creíble ni para un niño.

-Ya… ¿qué ha pasado Emma? ¿Has tenido algún problema con alguien? ¿Se han metido contigo? Puedes contármelo – Mary Margaret la miraba seria y Emma no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que se lo cuentes a mi profe? No tengo cinco años, sé resolver mis propios problemas.

- O sea que tienes un problema… – sonrió triunfante.

- ¡Yo no he dicho eso! De verdad que no pasa nada, si fuera así te lo contaría… lo prometo – la miró con sinceridad y Mary Margaret no pudo más que asentir.

-Está bien, ¿quieres subir a casa? – le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Más tarde – le devolvió una media sonrisa.

Mary Margaret asintió en silencio y Emma se quedó mirando como entraba en el edificio y desaparecía de su vista. Suspiró, no creía que fuera capaz de decirle lo que le pasaba, estaba segura que no lo entendería. Ni siquiera ella lo entendía.

De repente, volvió a pensar en Regina y en cómo la había dejado tirada en el restaurante. ¿Seguiría allí? ¿Se habría enfadado por su huída? La duda hizo que se mordiera el labio pensativa, quizás si siguiera allí aun podría desayunar con ella. El simple pensamiento la hizo sonreír y empezó a correr de vuelta al restaurante. Ciertamente estaba tan obnubilada por su reciente descubrimiento sobre Regina, que no se había parado a pensar que quizás, aunque la reina siguiera allí, lo último que querría sería hablar con ella.

De hecho así era, Regina, al momento de la huida de Emma se sintió satisfecha con ella misma. Sin embargo, al rato, decidió que era de muy mala educación que la hubiera dejado ahí tirada sin ninguna explicación. Encima, todo el mundo se la quedó mirando después de esa huida como si ella hubiera sido la culpable. Típico de Emma, primera la embaucaba para desayunar con ella y al rato la dejaba tirada. Eso la hizo enfadar aún más, ¿qué quería? ¿Reírse de ella? Porque si eso era así iba por muy mal camino, de ella no se reía nadie.

Mientras alimentaba mentalmente su propia furia, alguien se acercó a su mesa. Regina levantó la mirada, y al ver a quien había a su lado no pudo evitar sonreír de forma siniestra. Sonrisa que aumentó aún más al escuchar lo que su inesperado visitante le dijo.

-Oye bruja – dijo Leroy de forma brusca para placer de Regina – No sé lo que le habrás dicho o hecho a Emma, pero como vuelvas acercarte a ella te la verás conmigo. A mí no me das miedo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Aquí hay alguien que echa de menos su vida de enano – dijo aumentando la sonrisa – Yo puedo ayudarte con eso, creo que quedarías ideal en mi jardín haciendo compañía a los otros enanos de cerámica. Vuelve a hablarme así y te pasarás la vida convertido en un elemento decorativo para jardines horteras.

Leroy gruñó, iba a añadir algo más pero al ver como Regina borraba la sonrisa y hacía un gesto con su mano, se acobardó y se alejó de su mesa. Ella se quedó mirando complacida como se iba alejando. "Imbécil" – pensó. Si supiera algo de ella sabría que sería incapaz de hacer eso, por mucho que se muriera de ganas, no después de la promesa que le había hecho a su hijo. Pero a nadie le preocupaba, de hecho, estaba segura de que no la creían capaz de cumplir su promesa. Aunque a ella poco le importaba. Si la creían capaz de hacer las mismas cosas que antaño, mejor, así se asustarían y la dejarían en paz. ¿Sería eso lo que le había pasado a Emma? Ese pensamiento fugaz le hizo fruncir el ceño. Que el resto de paletos de ese pueblo la creyeran capaz de todo era una cosa, pero Emma había visto y vivido cómo había luchado por cambiar para recuperar a su hijo. No es que le importara lo que pensara de ella, pero era un poco hiriente que no reconociera su cambio aun habiéndolo visto. Además, si creía eso, ¿por qué la buscaba? El simple pensamiento la hizo enfadar, que creyera lo que fuera, a ella le daba igual. Con el enfado en el cuerpo se levantó de su asiento y salió del restaurante como alma que lleva el diablo, ya no tenía ánimos para estar ahí bajo la mirada escrutadora de esa gente.

Una vez en su casa, se tiró una hora dando vueltas de un lado a otro, ese enfado de tan buena mañana le había amargado todo el día. Además, el hecho de no tener nada que hacer la tenía como a un león enjaulado, no quería salir fuera, pero tampoco quería estar en su casa. Era como si ahora no perteneciera a ningún lugar, todo sitio por el que pasara era como una prisión. Fue en el momento en el que decidió coger el mismo libro que había dejado abandonado quince veces esa misma mañana, que sonó el timbre de su puerta sorprendiéndola. Suspiró, como fuera quien creía se iba a llevar una buena.

Efectivamente, al abrir la puerta se encontró frente a frente con la culpable de su mal día. Emma, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón vaquero, la miraba a los ojos con lo que parecía una pizca de vergüenza, cosa que no ablandó a Regina.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te hacía preparándote para las olimpiadas, Usain Bolt a tu lado no tiene nada que hacer – dijo seria con las manos en los bolsillos. Como era su costumbre no hizo ni siquiera el amago de invitarla a pasar.

-Quería pedirte perdón, no tenía que haberme ido de esa forma – dijo hablando de forma más tímida a lo que era habitual en ella, cosa que hizo que se reprendiera mentalmente. Si seguía así Regina se daría cuenta que le pasaba algo.

-¿Pedirme perdón? – soltó una carcajada falsa – Tendría que agradecértelo, me libraste de tu desagradable presencia.

-Bueno… según me ha contado un pajarito no parecías muy contenta cuando me fui – sonrió con suficiencia.

-Evidentemente tu pajarito es tan inútil como tú, deberías decirle que se gradúe la vista. Lo único que parecía cuando te fuiste fue aliviada de no tener que aguantarte más, pero parece que eso no es tan fácil – dijo con hastío.

-Pues ese mismo pajarito también me ha dicho que hoy has ido amenazando con convertir en enanos de jardín a la gente – sonrió aún más al ver como Regina ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Ese pajarito es un chivato, además de un mentiroso – dijo en tono calmado.

-¿Vas a negarme que no has amenazado con eso? – elevó una ceja.

-¡Oh, no! Sí que lo hice, pero a una persona, no a todo el mundo. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Piensa detenerme sheriff? – preguntó con un deje de desafío en su voz.

-Pues… la verdad es que sí – sonrió con malicia.

Rápidamente y ante la mirada estupefacta de Regina sacó unas esposas, colocó un extremo en la muñeca de la reina y el otro en la suya propia. Regina se quedó mirando su muñeca y la de Emma como si no creyera lo que acababa de pasar. Emma sonrió y le dijo:

-Parece que hoy pasaremos el día juntas, majestad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hoy me merezco un premio por ponerme a escribir un domingo de madrugada después de haberme tirado el día fuera, así que si alguien me manda a Lana Parrilla por correo urgente sería bien recibida. Otro capítulo más, gracias por comentar, seguir, leer y todo :)**

* * *

-Y ahora es cuando me dices que esta es la broma con menos gracia del mundo – soltó Regina con voz grave y llena de ira.

-No, ahora es cuando entramos en tu casa y pensamos un plan para no aburrirnos – sonriendo ampliamente, la rubia se coló en casa de Regina arrastrando a ésta con ella.

Cuando Emma intentó entrar en el salón para sentarse en el sofá, se topó con el impedimento de la inmovilidad de Regina. Se giró para mirarla y lo que encontró en los ojos de la reina la hizo tragar saliva, una parte por miedo a la reacción que podría venir con ese brillo de furia y otra por excitación. Le ponía Regina enfadada, mucho, demasiado, y el simple pensamiento la hizo negar con la cabeza pensando, "masoquista". De repente pensó que quizás ese impulso de esposarse a ella, que en su mente era incluso romántico, no había sido la mejor idea que había tenido. Ni mucho menos era la mejor forma de ligársela… aunque, ¿realmente quería ligársela? No es que la idea no la atrajera, pero no parecía algo que fuera a dar demasiados frutos. Maldijo internamente a al lío que era su cabeza, al lío que era ella misma y al lío que era todo, estaba claro que pensar no traía nada bueno, solo dudas e inseguridades. Así que decidió dejar de pensar y simplemente actuar.

-Creo que deberías moverte para que yo pueda moverme y así juntas entrar y sentarnos en ese carísimo y comodísimo sofá de diseño que tienes – dijo mientras Regina seguía mirándola de la misma forma.

-Me está costando trabajo, mucho trabajo no romper ahora mismo la promesa que le hice a mi hijo, así que por tú bien, por el bien de Henry y por mi propio bien, te pido… y eso es ya más de lo que alguna vez he hecho por alguien, que me sueltes. Tú te vas, yo me quedo aquí y todo sigue en paz – dijo con una calma extraña que dejaba ver el esfuerzo real que estaba haciendo por contenerse.

Y tanto que se estaba conteniendo, ahora mismo Regina era como una bomba de relojería. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no aceptaba órdenes, que no se dejaba someter, que no se dejaba acorralar… ella era la que daba órdenes, la que sometía, la que acorralaba, la que dejaba indefensos a los demás, la que siempre tenía el poder. Y sin embargo, ahora llegaba esa niñata rubia y no solo se rebelaba contra ella, sino que encima tenía el valor de esposarla y avasallarla. ¿Quién se creía que era? Desde luego, pensaba, estaba claro que no se parecía en nada a los simplones de sus padres. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a eso, ella no soportaba eso, sentía tanta rabia en su interior que temía que incluso la magia saliera de ella de forma involuntaria, y si eso ocurría, estaba claro que la que saldría perdiendo sería Emma y Henry jamás se lo perdonaría. Se obligó a pensar en su hijo para tranquilizarse, cerró los ojos y empezó a respirar hondo con la imagen de Henry en la cabeza. Él era lo único que importaba y no pensaba perderlo por nada en el mundo. Y si esa era la forma que tenía Emma de hacer que faltara a su promesa de cambiar y no volver a usar magia, la llevaba clara, nada la haría flaquear. Ni aunque tuviera que pasar un año entero atada a esa rubia insoportable. No importaba lo que pensara el pueblo, no importaba los intentos que hiciera Emma de provocarla para que fallara, nada haría que rompiera su promesa. Fue por ello, que cuando abrió los ojos y vio a la rubia mirándola con extrañeza, pero sin ninguna intención de soltarla, que decidió que no podría con ella. La miró con desprecio y poniendo su sonrisa más falsa le dijo:

-Ya que parece que nada te hará cambiar de opinión, ¿qué te gustaría hacer? – Emma sonrió al escucharla, sabía que eso era una aceptación pasivo-agresiva de su detención ilegal no autorizada, pero no le importaba, iba a pasar el día con ella. Lo mismo hasta hacía cambiar de opinión con respecto a ella.

Tras un largo debate, o más bien monólogo de Emma, puesto que Regina permanecía en completo silencio mirándola seria, se decidió que verían una película. La reina insistió que por comodidad de ambas sería mejor que se soltaran las esposas, sin embargo Emma se negó, no porque creyera que fuera a escapar, sino porque así estaba más cerca de ella. Fue por eso, que mientras Emma permanecía agachada mirando las películas que había en el mueble bajo el televisor, Regina tenía que quedarse a su lado, sintiendo tirones en el brazo cada vez que la rubia cogía alguna carátula para leerla. Eso no hacía más que hacer resoplar a la reina, estaba claro que ese día sería mucho más largo de lo que había pensado y no se lo merecía, ella había cometido muchos crímenes, pero pasar cinco minutos con la rubia los saldaba todos.

Emma, por su parte, sabía que estaba fastidiando a la reina con su tardanza y con los tirones que le daba a su brazo, cosa que la hizo ralentizar sus movimientos, cogiendo incluso varias veces la misma carátula solo para hacer rabiar a Regina. De hecho, ni siquiera estaba leyendo las sinopsis, la mayoría de las películas que ahí habían eran para niños y ya las conocía, así que cada movimiento que hacía estaba cuidadosamente estudiado, con el único fin de hacer enfadar a Regina para alimentar sus morbosas fantasías sexuales. Sin embargo, un pack de DVDs al fondo del mueble, escondido entre tanta película infantil le llamó la atención. Lo sacó con cuidado y cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Desde cuándo ves Friends? – casi gritó mirándola con una sonrisa incrédula.

Regina, al ver descubierto su "pequeño secreto", sintió como una ola de vergüenza se colaba en su cuerpo. No es que le diera vergüenza ver Friends, de hecho para ella era la mejor serie del mundo, sino que sabía que no iba para nada con su imagen de "reina malvada" y eso la hacía sentir incluso vulnerable. Por supuesto, no dejó que nada de eso se mostrara y lo disfrazó de absoluta indiferencia.

-No sé a qué viene tanta sorpresa, ¿qué pasa? ¿Una diosa del mal no tiene derecho a divertirse? – a Emma le hizo gracia que Regina se refiera a sí misma como diosa del mal y no pudo evitar reírse.

-Para nada, simplemente me ha parecido curioso, no te hacía con ese sentido del humor – dijo aún con la sonrisa en los labios, sonrisa que aumentó al ver como Regina elevaba una ceja – De hecho creo que es la segunda cosa que tenemos en común después de Henry.

-Es la segunda y única cosa que tenemos en común, no te emociones sheriff – atajó Regina.

El que a Emma también le gustara esa serie tanto como a ella le habría hecho sentir por ella algo de simpatía si no fuera quien era. Esa serie era demasiado grande para tener una fan tan insoportable y mediocre. Además, no le gustaba tener cosas en común con ella, eso no hacía más que acercarla inevitablemente a Emma y eso era lo último que quería.

Por supuesto, la elección final fue ver capítulos sueltos de la serie. Emma iba diciendo las escenas de capítulos que más gracias le hacían y los ponía, y aunque Regina al principio se mostrara reticente, finalmente, y sin hacer imitaciones de las escenas como Emma, fue diciendo los capítulos que más le gustaban indicando únicamente el nombre.

Si Emma pensaba que le gustaba Regina enfadada, estaba claro que era porque no la había visto reírse. Jamás en su vida pensó ver a la reina en esa situación, sentada en un sofá a su lado y riendo a carcajadas por las esperpénticas situaciones de la sitcom. De hecho, en el primer momento que escuchó su carcajada ya no pudo evitar permanecer todo el tiempo con la mirada clavada en ella, no podía mirar a la televisión, el rostro de la reina era mucho más atrayente y atractivo que la que consideraba su serie favorita de todos los tiempos. De repente deseó ser ella quien produjera esas carcajadas, quién provocara esa mirada tranquila y divertida, deseó no estar ahí como una obligación impuesta sino como algo deseado entre las dos, deseó que esas esposas no las mantuvieran unidas sino que fuera algo más poderoso como sus sentimientos los que lo hicieran, deseó poder recostarse sobre su pecho y que Regina la recibiera con un beso y le acariciara el pelo. La intensidad de esos deseos la sobrecogió, una cosa era que le gustara Regina, y otra muy distinta todo eso. El simple pensamiento la asustó, no estaba preparada para eso y le entraron unas ganas enormes de volver a salir corriendo como esa misma mañana en el restaurante. Sin embargo, el sonido de una nueva carcajada de Regina la devolvió a la realidad, una realidad en la que determinó que podía más el deseo de verla reír que el miedo a lo que sentía.

Regina lo intentó evitó, de verdad que lo hizo, pero las ganas de reír eran superior a ella y no lo pudo soportar. Decidió olvidar que era Emma a quién tenía al lado, que era su brazo el que sentía pegado al suyo y su respiración la que escuchaba a su lado. Decidió olvidarse de todo y dejarse llevar por su serie favorita, la misma que siempre la hacía sentir mejor. Tenía que admitir muy a su pesar, que si hubiera sido otra persona la que estuviera ahí, jamás habría accedido a que toqueteara entre sus cosas ni mucho menos la habría dejado que la viera en esa situación tan poco intimidatoria. Aunque no la soportara, aunque le resultara peor que un dolor de ovarios, aunque la hiciera enfadar cualquier gesto de su cara, Emma le transmitía algo parecido a la confianza y sabía que no se aprovecharía de esos momentos entre ellas. Y eso le molestaba muchísimo, porque era la hija de su peor enemiga, porque era en sí misma alguien que había hecho lo posible por destruirla y que se había llevado lo más preciado que tenía. Era cierto que Henry se fue con ella por propia voluntad y por culpa suya, igual que era cierto que Emma nunca le había puesto impedimentos para que le viera, pero no podía evitar pensar dentro de ella que si Emma no hubiera aparecido nada de eso habría pasado. Su vida seguiría igual que los últimos veintiocho años y todo sería mucho más fácil. Realmente sus sentimientos respecto a Emma eran bastante confusos y contradictorios, por un lado la odiaba pero por otro parecía que confiaba de alguna forma en ella. No lo sabía bien, nunca quería ahondar en ellos porque era mucho más fácil y cómodo quedarse en el odio que profundizar en las diferentes sensaciones que la rubia le transmitía.

Cuando llevaban un rato viendo la serie Regina fue consciente de que Emma no solo no se reía ni hacía sus comentarios habituales de cualquier estupidez, sino que ni siquiera parecía prestar atención a la televisión. De hecho, aunque no quería mirar, podría jurar que llevaba bastante rato mirándola fijamente. Ella intentó ignorarlo, centrarse en la televisión, hacer como si no pasara nada, pero era verdaderamente incómodo sentir la mirada de la rubia a tan poca distancia. En un momento dado, se atrevió a mirar de reojo, y efectivamente, Emma la miraba fijamente con media sonrisa y un deje de fascinación. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer? El tener la certeza de su mirada clavada en ella hizo que de repente se sintiera desnuda, violada, como si se estuviera colando dentro de ella y examinando cada uno de sus pensamientos. No le gustaba sentirse vulnerable, la incomodaba hasta tal punto que nuevamente empezó a irritarse. Hiciera lo que hiciera, Emma siempre terminaba irritándola.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? – soltó sin poder aguantarse más. Emma dio un respingo y empezó a ruborizarse al sentirse descubierta. Se había quedado paralizada mirándola y no había sido consciente de ello, en su cabeza, su acoso con la mirada había sido mucho más discreto de lo que parecía haber sido en realidad.

-Me gustas – dijo sin pensar, arrepintiéndose al segundo. Regina tenía razón, era una bocazas.


	6. Chapter 6

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Regina con los ojos como platos y una mirada de completa incredulidad.

-Que… me gustas… más cuando te ríes… eso – respondió la rubia con titubeos sin ser capaz de mirarla a la cara – Que… estás mejor así… riéndote. ¿Qué iba a ser si no? – se rió de forma nerviosa.

-Ya, claro – asintió con el ceño fruncido mientras Emma miraba ahora fijamente la televisión casi sin pestañear.

Y así fue como el ambiente pasó de estar todo lo normal que podía estar entre ellas, a estar tan incómodo y silencioso que hasta dolía. Ahora ambas miraban fijamente el televisor sin ver realmente lo que ahí había, las dos metidas en su mundo, pensando en el momento anterior sin moverse, sin hacer ningún sonido y se diría que casi sin respirar.

Emma se maldecía a sí misma por su incontinencia verbal del principio y por su absurdo intento de arreglarlo después. Sabía que no había sonado convincente, sabía que había actuado como un adolescente que pide una cita a alguien por primera vez, había sido simplemente patético. ¿Por qué había tenido que decirle que le gustaba? ¡Ah, no! Que le había dicho que le gustaba más cuando reía, claro, así se soluciona todo. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan sumamente idiota? El día anterior ella vivía una vida feliz y maravillosa picando a Regina, ignorando que ese pique era motivado por su libido. Y ahora, ahí estaba, esposada literalmente a ella sin atreverse ni a moverse por miedo de que Regina la mirara y su maldita lengua la traicionara. ¿Qué sería lo próximo? ¿Qué le diera un beso y lo solucionara con un "perdona, es que me he tropezado y mi lengua ha caído casualmente en tu boca"?

La simple idea de besarla hizo que se le erizara el vello y sus mejillas empezaran a teñirse de un rojo poco habitual en ella. No pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Regina, que permanecía quieta como una estatua y con la vista al frente. Sus ojos recorrieron sus facciones lentamente, recreándose en ellas, hasta terminar inevitablemente fijos en esos labios surcados por esa cicatriz tan endemoniadamente sexy. Y ese fue su fin, a partir de ahí volvió a quedarse hipnotizada por ella, era como si le hubieran lanzado un hechizo de "amor adolescente". Sus ojos no podían despegarse de ella, ni siquiera hizo caso al dolor provocado por mantener tanto tiempo la mirada de reojo, simplemente no podía dejar de mirarla. Era como si su cerebro estuviera formado en su mayoría por neuronas que solo respondían a la presencia Regina haciendo que el resto del cerebro entrara en un estado de hibernación.

Regina fue consciente de la mirada de la rubia puesta nuevamente en ella desde el momento en que los ojos verdes de Emma se movieron. No entendía qué estaba pasando, o mejor dicho, qué demonios le estaba pasando a Emma. Era como si estuviera idiotizada… ¿por ella? ¿A qué había venido ese "me gustas"? ¿De qué hablaba? Ella no podía gustarle, ella odiaba a Emma y Emma tenía que odiarla a ella. En esa relación… no, relación no, en esa pare… entre ellas no había lugar para el gustar. Además, ella no le gustaba a nadie, nunca le gustaba a nadie ¿por qué iba a ser ahora diferente? Siempre que alguien se había acercado a ella era con un objetivo, nunca por ella misma, ¿qué estaría tramando Emma? ¿Qué podría querer de ella? ¿Sería un plan de Blancanieves? ¿Algo para echarla definitivamente del pueblo? ¿Pero cómo? Ese "me gustas" no es que pareciera parte de ningún plan, de hecho, había parecido bastante sincero y luego había intentado taparlo absurdamente con la tontería esa de la risa. ¿De verdad le gustaba a Emma? ¿Pero por qué? Si no habían hecho más que putearse, intentar matarse… bueno, lo de matar había que admitir que venía más de parte de ella. Pero se habían odiado desde el primer momento en que Emma pisó Storybrooke, de hecho todavía lo hacían. La rubia era la única persona que era capaz de irritarla y sacarla de quicio tanto como Blancanieves, aunque tenía que admitir que el odio que le provocaban ambas era bastante diferente. Pero eso no significaba nada, se odiaban y punto… ¿verdad? Sí, definitivamente ese "me gustas" tenía que haber sido un error, una broma de mal gusto o alguna forma de distraerla para que bajara la guardia. Pero si era así, ¿por qué no dejaba de mirarla? La estaba poniendo nerviosa, no le gustaba sentirse observada, ni estudiada, no le gustaba no tener el control de todo lo que pasaba, y ciertamente no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba dentro de la cabeza de la rubia. Sin embargo, esta vez, la mirada fija de Emma en ella no le causó enfado, sino confusión, nerviosismo, malestar, pero no enfado ni odio. Estaba tan sumamente confundida que no tenía cabeza ni para enfadarse.

-¿De verdad te gusto? – preguntó de repente en tono neutro y sin despegar la mirada del televisor. Si había algo que soportaba menos que a la propia Emma, era el desconocimiento. Si no sabía que pasaba, ¿cómo iba a controlarlo?

Emma abrió los ojos sorprendida y apartó la mirada de Regina como si así se borraran todos los minutos que llevaba mirándola de reojo. No esperaba esa pregunta y ahora no sabía que responder. Lo lógico sería decir la verdad, pero no sabía lo que esta le traería. Igual Regina solo esperaba una confirmación para lanzarle un sectumsempra o algo por el estilo. Pero claro, si no decía la verdad… no se le ocurría nada malo, realmente no decir la verdad en ese contexto eran todo ventajas, si se olvidaba del hecho de que fuera una mentira y a Emma no le gustaba la mentira.

-Sí – respondió finalmente armándose de valor.

Volvió a mirar a Regina de reojo para comprobar su reacción, quería estar preparada para reaccionar de alguna forma por si su confesión le hacía ganarse alguna maldición o simplemente una bonita bofetada por osar a tener fantasías sexuamorosas con la reina. Pero nada pasó, realmente no hubo reacción. Regina seguía en la misma posición y con los ojos fijos en la televisión, como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Sin embargo, sí que lo había hecho.

-¿Por qué? – volvió a preguntar de la misma forma, tras un nuevo rato de silencio. Su tono de voz neutro no mostraba toda la curiosidad que verdaderamente sentía tras esa afirmación.

Emma no pudo evitar sonreír, siempre que le había dicho a alguien que le gustaba habían terminado enrollados a los cinco minutos. Nunca nadie le había cuestionado la naturaleza de ese sentimiento, y de hecho no sabía ni qué responder a eso, puesto que ni ella sabía por qué le gustaba Regina.

-Si te soy sincera no lo sé – respondió esta vez sí, mirándola directamente, aunque como Regina no giraba la cara, realmente solo le hablaba a la mitad de ella.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? – giró finalmente el rostro para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Emma – ¿Qué sacas de todo esto?

-Bueno, si todo va bien con sacar algunos orgasmos me conformo – respondió con media sonrisa juguetona.

Regina sintió como se le erizaba el vello del cuerpo y una sensación incómoda se le instaló en el bajo vientre, sin embargo, disimuló tan bien como pudo. Prefería morir antes de que esa maldita provocadora se sintiera vencedora, además, lo que había sentido no significaba que le gustara Emma, sino que llevaba tanto tiempo sin sexo que volvía a ser virgen.

-Lo siento, señorita Swan – dijo finalmente Regina – pero aunque me dijeran que mañana se acaba el mundo si no me acuesto contigo, no lo haría.

Emma se la quedó mirando fijamente como analizando lo que acababa de decir. Y tras una pequeña deliberación interna, sonrió.

-Has mentido – dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.

-¿Perdona? – preguntó Regina confundida.

-¿Te he hablado alguna vez de mi superpoder? – ante la mirada claramente desconcertada de Regina añadió – Resulta que tengo el poder de saber cuando una persona miente con un cien por cien de fiabilidad. Y usted, su majestad, acaba de mentir.

-Eso son chorradas – dijo ya enfadada – Además, creo que ya va siendo hora de que me sueltes y te vaya de una maldita vez.

- ¿Te has puesto nerviosa o es cosa mía? ¿Tenerme atada a ti alimenta tus fantasías? – sonreía mientras elevaba las cejas repetidamente, cosa que no hizo más que aumentar la ira que ya volvía a crecer dentro de Regina.

- Sí, teniéndote tan cerca no puedo evitar desear asfixiarte con mis propias manos – dijo con una sonrisa siniestra. ¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar que tenía fantasías sexuales con ella? Las únicas fantasías que le provocaba Emma Swan eran de torturas y asesinatos sangrientos.

Emma se mordió el labio, ese lado siniestro de Regina le encantaba. Sin embargo, y aunque podría haberse quedado molestándola todo el día, decidió hacerle caso. Se sacó la llave de las esposas del bolsillo y la liberó al fin de tan aparente suplicio. Aunque estaba segura que no había sido así, ella había sentido la mentira cuando dijo que nunca se acostaría con ella, y eso era suficiente para llenarla de esperanza. Puede que Regina no admitiera jamás que podía sentir algo por ella, pero estaba segura que su cuerpo la traicionaría y reaccionaría ante ella, y tenía claro que no iba a irse sin comprobarlo.

-¿No me acompañas a la puerta? – preguntó una vez se hubo levantado, al ver que Regina no hacía ni el intento de moverse tras ella.

-Creo que ya sabes donde está, así que puedes ir solita y ya de paso olvidarte del camino de vuelta – contestó sin ninguna amabilidad. Emma sonrió.

-Vale, tendré que hacerlo aquí, aunque tengo que decir que en la puerta siempre me ha parecido mucho más romántico.

Regina no tuvo tiempo de pensar en las palabras de Emma. De repente, sintió como ésta se lanzaba literalmente encima de ella y atrapaba sus labios de forma casi agresiva. La reina se quedó completamente paralizada al sentir los labios de la rubia moviéndose sobre los suyos, al sentir su cuerpo amoldándose al suyo. Intentó resistirse pero fue inútil, cuando sintió la lengua de Emma empujando para colarse en su boca no pudo más. Parecía que los labios de la rubia estaban hechos para encajar con sus labios, su cuerpo para encajar con su cuerpo y eso era más de lo que podía soportar, así que decidió no pensar y simplemente dejarse llevar por esa maravillosa sensación que hacía demasiado tiempo que no sentía.

No podría decir si estuvieron así un minuto, una semana, un mes o un año, pero cuando sintió que Emma se separaba de ella se sintió huérfana. Le abría gustado gritar que no se separara, que siguiera como estaba, pero de repente fue consciente de lo que acababa de pasar y se quedó nuevamente paralizada.

Emma se separó cuidadosamente de su cuerpo, le dirigió una mirada cargada de ternura y antes de abandonar la habitación y la casa, le guiñó un ojo y dijo:

-Y ahora te dejo que lo proceses.


	7. Chapter 7

¿Procesar? ¿Qué tenía que procesar? ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Porque parecía que Emma la había besado… y lo peor, ¡ella le había respondido al beso! Pero tenía que ser algún tipo de error ¿verdad? Tenía que haber sido una horrible pesadilla de la que se despertaría de un momento a otro. O la había drogado… ¿se había tomado algo servido por Emma? ¿Le habría inyectado alguna droga sin que se diera cuenta? O a lo mejor era control mental, puede que estuviera aprendiendo a hacer magia, quizás había encontrado algún hechizo o amuleto o cualquier cosa que hace que los demás hagan lo que quiera. Porque ella no podía haber besado a Emma, bueno, lo había hecho, pero tenía que haberla obligado de alguna forma. A ella no le gustaba Emma, la odiaba. La odiaba tanto que su simple presencia le provocaba urticaria. La odiaba tanto que cuando la veía solo se le venían a la mente pensamientos macabros. La odiaba tanto que… que… ¿de verdad la había besado? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué había respondido a ese beso? Ella odiaba a Emma, la odiaba, no tenía que haberle respondido al beso y mucho menos… ¡joder! Mucho menos tenía que haberle gustado. ¿Y Emma por qué la había tenido que besar? ¿A qué venía ahora todo eso de decirle que le gustaba? La culpa era de ella, si no la hubiera besado no habría respondido, el beso no le habría gustado y ahora no estaría comiéndose la cabeza por una cosa absurda. Porque ese beso había sido absurdo, deliciosamente absurdo, pero así eran todos los besos ¿no? No le había gustado porque fueran los labios de Emma los que la besaran, le había gustado porque era un beso y hacía mucho que no la besaba nadie. Claro, tenía que ser eso, su cuerpo había respondido ante la abstinencia sin prestar atención a la persona que besaba. Si la hubiera besado cualquier otra habría sentido lo mismo, porque lo que la había hecho reaccionar había sido el beso, no la persona. Y esa maldita rubia seguro que lo sabía y por eso lo había hecho, para provocarla y confundirla. Pero se va a quedar con las ganas porque no se va a volver a repetir, ella odiaba a Emma, a sus besos, a su maldito cuerpo de infarto que aún sentía pegado al suyo, a sus asquerosas manos que la hicieron temblar, y a todo lo que tenía que ver con ella.

Emma estaba sentada en la barra del restaurante, frente a ella, un café iba perdiendo paulatinamente el humo que anteriormente brotaba de él con fuerza, sin que la rubia le prestara atención. Ésta permanecía con la mirada perdida en el interior de la taza, como si el café fuera a hablarle de un momento a otro y le descubriera los misterios del universo. Había pasado una semana y no había tenido noticias de Regina. Siete días, ciento sesenta y ocho horas, y no había recibido ni una llamada, ni mensaje, ni email, ni carta, ni paloma mensajera, ni señales de humo ni nada. No había recibido absolutamente nada de ella. Era como si hubiera desaparecido del mapa, aunque sabía perfectamente que no había sido así porque en esa semana había quedado varias veces con Henry. Simplemente la estaba ignorando y eso la tenía de muy mal humor. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaba para procesar un puto beso? Joder, no era para tanto, si no le gustaba ni quería nada con ella, aunque ciertamente lo dudaba, no pasaba nada, únicamente tenía que decirle "no me gustas" y ella la dejaría en paz. Pero Regina no lo hacía y eso la tenía de los nervios, ¿acaso iba a ignorarla y fingir que nada había pasado? Porque una cosa es que le dijera que no y otra que se hiciera la loca, no pensaba consentir que fingiera que ese beso nunca había pasado después de sentir perfectamente que le había gustado tanto como a ella. O quizás estaba esperando que fuera ella quien diera el primer paso, ¿pero qué paso? Le dijo que le gustaba, la besó, joder, ahora le tocaba a Regina hacer algún movimiento si quería algo o simplemente pararla. Pero claro, eso sería algo obvio si se tratara de cualquier persona, pero estaba hablando de la reina, y ella no se caracterizaba por ser una persona demasiado sensata y fácil. Si una mujer normal era ya complicada por sí misma, Regina era igual pero multiplicado por mil. Definitivamente no sabía qué hacer. Pensó en llamarla, pero era posible que no le cogiera el teléfono, también pensó ir a verla a su casa, pero hoy también pasaba el día con Henry y no quería interrumpirla. Así que se decidió por un escueto mensaje:

_"Necesito verte"_

Quizás fuera demasiado escueto y falto de información, pero sabía que eso funcionaba con Regina. La curiosidad por saber era posible que hiciera que contestara.

Se quedó con la mirada fija en el teléfono, imaginándose a Regina abriendo su mensaje y contestándole, esperando que de un momento a otro vibrara el móvil en sus manos. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando, en vez de vibrar una vez lo hizo dos. Abrió los mensajes y no pudo evitar sonreír. El primero era una foto de Regina haciendo un corte de mangas, y en el segundo ponía simplemente:

"Ya me has visto"

Durante un momento pensó en volverle a escribir, pero si algo sabía Emma era captar una indirecta. Volvió a abrir el primer mensaje y no pudo evitar agrandar la foto y quedarse mirándola como una estúpida, incluso haciéndole ese gesto estaba increíblemente sexy.

No sabía el tiempo que se había quedado mirando la foto con cara de idiota, aunque tenía que ser bastante, cuando de repente sintió como de un tirón el móvil desaparecía de su mano. Emma abrió los ojos con pánico, Ruby sostenía en el aire su teléfono con una sonrisa.

-A ver, a ver, qué es lo que te hace quedarte tan embobada – dijo mientras dirigía su mirada al teléfono, ignorando los gestos de Emma por quitarle el móvil.

La sonrisa pronto desapareció del rostro de Ruby, justo en el momento en el que vio la imagen de la tan temida reina malvada en el teléfono de su amiga.

-¿Qué significa esto? – dijo señalando la foto de Regina, Emma se tapó los ojos con la mano.

-No es lo que parece – contestó pobremente.

-Me alegra saberlo, porque lo que parece es que estabas babeando mirando una foto de Regina – dijo seria, bajando la voz para que nadie las escuchara.

-Entonces sí es lo que parece – admitió Emma.

-¿Qué? – soltó en un grito ahogado – ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

-No te vuelvas loca que no es que estemos juntas ni nada… solo me gusta un poco. Bueno, mucho – apartó la mirada con cierta culpabilidad.

-¿Has perdido la cabeza? Estamos hablando de Regina, la reina malvada, la misma que lleva toda la vida haciéndole la vida imposible a tu madre y que os habría matado a ambas si hubiera podido – espetó con dureza.

-Pero no lo ha hecho, y ha cambiado Ruby. Vosotros no lo veis, pero yo sí. Puede que haya cometido errores, pero no es el monstruo que todos veis. Yo veo a la verdadera Regina, la que sufre por el rechazo de todos, la que adora a su hijo y lo único que busca en la vida es tener su final feliz. Ella solo quiere lo que buscamos todos, un poco de amor – los ojos de Emma brillaron como nunca hablando de Regina y Ruby fue perfectamente consciente de ello.

-Te has enamorado de ella – afirmó con asombro.

-¿Qué? No, yo… me gusta, pero no hay nada más – negó con nerviosismo.

-Te has enamorado de ella – volvió a decir negando con la cabeza.

-Puede… – admitió finalmente Emma en un tono de voz casi inaudible.

-A tus padres no les va a gustar esto – dijo Ruby con resignación – Pero no te preocupes, no les contaré nada – añadió al ver la preocupación en los ojos de Emma.

-Gracias – sonrió con tristeza.

Ruby le devolvió el teléfono y se fue a seguir con su trabajo, dejando a Emma sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Amor. ¿De verdad estaba enamorada de Regina? No podía decirlo con certeza, sabía que lo que sentía por ella rebasaba los límites del gustar, pero no estaba segura que llegara al nivel de quererla. Únicamente habían compartido un beso, un beso genial pero solo uno, no podía enamorarse de una persona por solo un beso ¿no? ¿O es que acaso todo este tiempo había confundido el gustar con el querer? Se estaba volviendo loca, sus sentimientos la volvían loca, el no saber qué pensaba Regina la volvía loca, la posible reacción de sus padres la volvían loca. Lo único que tenía claro entre tanta maraña de sentimientos era que quería a Regina en su vida.

Volvió a mirar la foto que le había enviado, y tras un rato observando la imagen, no pudo evitar ponerse a escribirle de nuevo.

_"Esta noche voy a tu casa"_

Pulsó el botón de enviar y soltó el móvil en la barra, tenía pocas esperanzas de que le contestara en seguida, por ello se sorprendió cuando escuchó su móvil vibrar.

_"No"_

Emma sonrió ante tan seca y escueta respuesta, se mordió el labio y volvió a escribir.

_"No estaba pidiendo permiso"_


	8. Chapter 8

Como había previsto, Regina no le abrió la puerta cuando se presentó en su casa y empezó a llamar. Eso la hizo sonreír ampliamente, no tenía más remedio que recurrir a su plan B y… ¡oh! Le encantaba su plan B, de hecho, internamente era su plan A, pero no podía haberlo llevado a cabo sin un rechazo previo o quedaría como una psicópata demente. Así que simplemente volvió a su coche y fingió que se marchaba, aparcando a una distancia suficiente para que no fuera vista desde casa de Regina. Ahora únicamente le quedaba esperar.

Regina se quedó sorprendida e indignada al ver que Emma se marchaba sin más cuando no le abrió la puerta al segundo toque de timbre. ¿Ya está? ¿Eso era todo? ¿Acaso no pensaba insistir más? No entendía para qué la molestaba con mensajes diciéndole que necesitaba verla y que iba a ir a su casa, si luego llegaba y se iba sin más. ¿A qué estaba jugando? Si creía que marchándose así ella iba a ir detrás a suplicarle que volviera la llevaba clara, ella era Regina Mills, la "reina malvada", ella no suplicaba. Ella no iba detrás de nadie. Ella no se dejaba engatusar por ninguna niñata. De hecho, que se fuera era lo mejor, lo que quería y buscaba desde el primer momento. Por algo llevaba sin hablarle una semana, por algo había evitado los lugares donde sabía que podía encontrársela. ¿No quería a Emma fuera de su vida? Pues ya la tenía… aunque esa maldita rubia podía haberla buscado antes para darle una explicación de ese horrible beso. Pero no importa, ella quería a Emma fuera y ya se había ido junto a esa aberración de coche. Y encima Henry le había dicho que ni siquiera ha preguntado por ella en todo este tiempo, primero la besa y luego la deja tirada como si fuera el rollo de verano de algún adolescente. Pero no importa, no le gustó el beso, no quería repetirlo, así que el hecho de que desapareciera era lo mejor que podía haber pasado. Aunque por lo menos podía haber tenido la decencia de despedirse, así podría bajar la guardia porque sabría que no se la encontraría cualquier día campando por su jardín. Pero no importa, lo importante es que se había ido sin hacer ruido, con su poca educación de siempre, pero se había marchado. Y ahora ella por fin podía estar tranquila, si Emma quisiera insistir se habría quedado plantada en la puerta hasta que le hubiera abierto, en cambio se había ido. Así que si tenía suerte no tendría que enfrentarse más a esa rubia desvergonzada y bipolar que un día te dice que le gustas y al otro te deja tirada como una colilla enterrada en la playa.

Emma llevaba ya más de una hora esperando en el coche y empezaba a impacientarse, quería que ya llegara el momento. Cuando ideó su maravilloso plan B no pensó en lo aburrido que sería esperar hasta poder llevarlo a cabo y ya estaba amargada. Se había pasado casi todas las fases de "Stupid Zombies" en el móvil y las que quedaban no había alma que las superara, así que además de aburrida y amargada, estaba frustrada por culpa de ese asqueroso juego. Volvió a mirar el reloj y decidió que ya no podía esperar más, acababa de empezar su plan. Salió de su adorado escarabajo amarillo sigilosamente, aunque el sigilo se perdió cuando tuvo que dar varios portazos hasta que la puerta quedó completamente cerrada. Miró a ambos lados esperando que el estruendo no hubiera llamado la atención de nadie, pero aunque lo hubiera hecho, nadie habría hecho nada. Eso era Storybrooke y ella era la hija de Mary Margaret y David, aunque la pillaran torturando a conejitos blancos, nadie haría nada.

Regina, tirada en el sofá en una postura muy poco atribuible a su persona, disfrutaba de la última película de Harry Potter cuando un estruendo en lo que parecía ser su jardín le llamó la atención. Pausó la película, se dirigió al enorme ventanal y dirigió su mirada al exterior, sin embargo, allí estaba todo tranquilo y parecía no haber nadie en los alrededores. Despreocupada, volvió al sofá donde se tiró, literalmente, en la misma posición y siguió viendo los minutos finales de la película. Aunque siempre se había considerado muy "potterhead", tenía que decir que la última película era una gran mierda con fallos garrafales. Vamos, no puedes tirarte siete libros diciendo como los ojos de Harry son verdes iguales a los de su madre, y luego meter un primer plano de la madre de niña con los ojos marrones. Además, el hecho de que derrotara a Voldemort nunca le había gustado demasiado, ella siempre se había sentido muy identificada con Voldemort. Eran dos incomprendidos.

Cuando los créditos finales ya se reproducían en el televisor, se desperezó, miró la hora y decidió que era el momento de acostarse. Por suerte, decidió ponerse el camisón antes de ponerse a ver la película, porque después de dos horas ahí tirada le daría una pereza horrible. Apagó el televisor, guardó cuidadosamente el disco en su carátula y, echando antes una mirada para ver que todo estaba en orden, apagó la luz antes de dirigirse a la escalera. Subió despacio con cuidado de no tropezar con ningún escalón, aunque conocía tan bien la casa que ni estando completamente a oscuras creía que pasara. Ya en su habitación, ni siquiera se molestó en encender la luz. Entró directamente, se quitó las zapatillas de estar por casa y se dejó caer en la cama. Sin embargo, nada más caer, un bulto debajo de ella le hizo dar un grito asustada y levantarse rápidamente para ir a encender la luz. Desde la cama, Emma le sonreía divertida mientras se mordía el labio al ver como el tirante del camisón de Regina, se le había resbalado del hombro al levantarse con tanta velocidad.

-¿Se puede saber qué cojones haces aquí? – preguntó enfurecida.

-¡Sorpresa! – dijo simplemente Emma, con cara inocente.

Regina la fulminó con la mirada, que Emma se hubiera atrevido a colarse en su casa y mucho más en su propia cama era demasiado.

-¡Oh, vamos! No te pongas así, la culpa ha sido tuya por no abrirme. Te dije que necesitaba verte – añadió la rubia al ver como Regina apartaba la mirada de ella y respiraba con fuerza.

-Y yo te dije que no, y no te he abierto la puerta. Eso tenía que haberte dado alguna idea de que no quiero saber nada de ti – espetó con furia.

-Ya, pero es que no te creo cuando dices que no quieres saber nada de mí. Me besaste y ahora me rehúyes – sentenció la rubia.

Regina la miró con la boca casi abierta de la incredulidad.

-¿Qué yo te besé? Perdona señorita Swan, pero me parece que tiene usted muy mala memoria. Fuiste tú la que me besaste contra mi voluntad – dijo elevando la voz.

Emma se rió. Ante la mirada desafiante de Regina se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella hasta quedar separadas por escasos centímetros.

-No creo que fuera tanto contra tu voluntad cuando ni siquiera me separaste, de hecho me agarrabas para que no me alejara. Así que me parece que eres tú la de la mala memoria – dijo bajando el tono de voz paulatinamente hasta terminar en un susurro.

Regina tragó saliva, tener a Emma tan cerca la ponía nerviosa y se odiaba por ello.

-Tu beso me provocó lo mismo que tú, asco e ira – dijo con dureza, sin saber si había sonado tan convincente como creía.

-¿Ah, sí? – preguntó Emma con media sonrisa – ¿Me estás diciendo que no te gustó nada?

-Tanto como que me claven clavos entre las uñas – contestó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-O sea que… ¿no te gusto nada? – preguntó.

-Ni una pizca – afirmó con seguridad.

-Vaya, entonces… – sonrió con malicia – Si me acerco a ti no sientes absolutamente nada, ¿verdad? – acercó aun más su cuerpo al de Regina sin llegar a rozarla.

-Verdad – contestó intentando mantener la compostura.

-Bien, entonces… si te agarró por aquí – le rodeó la cintura con su brazo derecho, acercándola completamente a ella de forma que sus pelvis se rozaran – Tampoco sientes nada, ¿verdad?

-No – volvió a contestar con un susurro ronco.

-¿Y si te acaricio así? – elevó su mano y le llevó hasta la mejilla de Regina, la acarició con suavidad siguiendo un recorrido descendente hacia su cuello. Sonrió al sentir como la piel de la reina se iba erizando debajo de sus dedos, y siguió bajando hasta el centro de sus pechos, parando justamente donde el borde del camisón le impedía seguir.

Regina tragó saliva con dificultad, Emma se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil, pero no pensaba dejarse vencer.

-No he sentido absolutamente nada – dijo con dificultad.

-Vaya, parece que al final será verdad eso de que no sientes nada por mí – susurró de forma que el aire que escapaba de sus labios chocaban con los de Regina.

Ésta se quedó paralizada, quiso contestar algo pero temía que no le salieran las palabras o que si lo hacían fuera de forma tan entrecortada que perdiera toda credibilidad.

-Entonces seguro que tampoco sientes nada con esto – siguió hablando Emma y Regina tuvo que aguantar la respiración. La rubia la miró a los ojos y se mordió el labio con media sonrisa, antes de bajar la mirada y dirigirse hasta el cuello de Regina. Empezó con besos suaves recorriendo su cuello de arriba abajo varias veces, hasta que al sentir como la respiración de la reina se aceleraba irremediablemente, no pudo soportarlo más. De repente, Emma se convirtió en una vampiresa que succionaba sin piedad el cuello de Regina. Lo mordía con fiereza y luego lo calmaba con su lengua, torturando de forma placentera a una Regina que no pudo contener más el gemido que llevaba guardando desde que Emma había empezado con ese juego. Al escucharla, la rubia sonrió contra su cuello y, acercándose a su oído, susurró:

-Parece que alguien está perdiendo la compostura – para mayor tortura de Regina, atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja entre los dientes, haciendo que ahogara un gemido.

-¡Oh, cállate! – le espetó agarrándole la cabeza con ambas manos, separándola de su cuerpo para poder mirarla.

Y tras unos segundos, sin previo aviso, Regina simplemente acercó su cara a la de Emma y atrapó sus labios con fiereza. Y le molestaba, le jodía sobremanera, pero en los labios de Emma, en el baile de sus lenguas, se sintió como si hubiera llegado a casa. Como si esos labios estuvieran hechos solo para encajar con los suyos, como si esos brazos estuvieran hechos para abrazarla, como si esas manos estuvieran hechas para acariciarla… Y ahí se dio cuenta que, quizás, y solo quizás, pudiera ser que sí sintiera algo por Emma más allá del odio irracional.


	9. Chapter 9

Sin separarse ni un milímetro de sus labios, Regina fue empujando con ímpetu a Emma hasta hacerla caer en la cama, quedando ella encima. Con movimientos casi bruscos, le sacó la chaqueta que llevaba y empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa. Dio un gemido de frustración que se ahogó en la boca de la rubia, al no poder desabrochar algunos botones. Así que sin ningún miramiento, dio un tirón de ambos lados de la camisa haciendo que los botones que no había podido desabrochar salieran despedidos. Emma se rió contra los labios de Regina, se separó unos milímetros de ella y no pudo evitar decir:

-La noto un poco ansiosa, majestad – dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

-¡Cállate! – espetó con la voz completamente ronca de la excitación.

Acto seguido, Regina se sacó su propio camisón por encima de la cabeza, lanzándolo sin preocuparse de donde caía. Emma se quedó mirándola embobada, la visión de Regina encima de ella mirándola con los ojos oscurecidos, mientras su pecho desnudo se elevaba al ritmo de su acelerada respiración era algo que ni siquiera se había atrevido a imaginar. Pero ahí estaba, era real y era de ella. Elevó el tronco hasta alcanzar nuevamente los labios de Regina, rodeándole la espalda con el brazo derecho, mientras su mano izquierda ascendía con suavidad desde el estómago hasta el pecho izquierdo de la reina. Regina gimió al sentir como los dedos de la rubia apretaban levemente su henchido pezón. Se separó de ella unos centímetros, y con una mano habilidosa, desabrochó el sujetador de la rubia quitándoselo y lanzándolo al instante. Emma sonrió con picardía.

-Vaya, cualquiera diría que tenías mucha práctica – dijo volviendo a acercar su boca a la de Regina, mordiéndole levemente el labio inferior.

-He tenido una vida larga – contestó con superioridad, mientras dirigía su mano al botón del pantalón vaquero de Emma, comenzando a desabrocharlo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Con cuánt…? – un gemino ahogó sus palabras. Regina había decidido callarla colando su mano en el interior de los pantalones de la rubia.

-¡Cállate! – susurró mientras movía su mano dentro de ella.

La reina comenzó a besarle el cuello, descendiendo lentamente, demasiado lentamente para el gusto de Emma, que sentía como una tortura los besos lentos y esa mano que Regina había decidido dejar de mover, pero que seguía en contacto directo con su sexo. Sin poder soportarlo más, agarró la espalda de Regina y, con un movimiento rápido, la hizo dar la vuelta quedando ella encima. Sonrió con picardía mientras se agachaba dispuesta a atacar a esos pechos que llevaban demasiado tiempo provocándola, sin embargo, Regina copió su jugada y las hizo dar la vuelta quedando de nuevo encima.

Apretó fuertemente sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Emma y le agarró ambas manos sosteniéndoselas por encima de la cabeza. Le dirigió una sonrisa de superioridad y se agachó lentamente, ante la mirada deseosa de Emma, hasta sus labios. Se quedó a escasos milímetros de ellos, la rubia intentó elevar la cabeza para alcanzar los labios de Regina pero ésta se lo impidió. Volvió a sonreír con esa sonrisa de superioridad que tan provocativa le parecía a Emma, y rompiendo la escasa distancia que las separaba, mordió con fuerza el labio inferior de Emma, que no supo si gimió de placer o de dolor. Después, se acercó al oído de la rubia y susurró:

-Aquí mando yo.

Un inclemente rayo de Sol colándose a través de sus párpados la sacó del maravilloso mundo de los sueños, haciendo que se maldijera por no cerrar las cortinas la noche anterior. Apretó los ojos con fuerza con la intención de volver a dormir, intentando no sentir esa claridad que se colaba entre sus ojos cerrados. Sin embargo, un dolor en el brazo le hizo intentar moverlo para desentumecerlo, encontrándose con el impedimento de una cabeza que descansaba ajena a todo sobre él. Abrió los ojos y bajó la mirada hasta su brazo… Emma. De repente, escenas de la noche anterior empezaron a llenar su cerebro, arrepintiéndose al instante de lo que pasó. Se pasó repetidas veces la mano libre por la frente, como si así borrara los recuerdos y toda la noche anterior. Volvió a mirar a Emma que descansaba sobre su brazo completamente desnuda y con el rostro relajado. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, en realidad, la noche estuvo muy pero que muy bien, pero había sido un error que no estaba dispuesta a repetir. Con cuidado, le levantó ligeramente la cabeza de Emma con su mano libre para liberar su brazo, una vez libre, volvió a colocar suavemente la cabeza de la rubia sobre el colchón. Lentamente comenzó a deslizarse fuera de la cama, con miedo de despertarla. El corazón se le aceleró al escuchar una especie de quejido adorable cuando puso los pies en el suelo, pero volvió a tranquilizarse al comprobar que seguía dormida. Fue a buscar su camisón, encontrándolo completamente arrugado en una esquina. Después, abrió el armario con cuidado y cogió el primer conjunto que pilló. Comenzó a salir de puntillas de la habitación, sin embargo, al llegar a la puerta no pudo evitar darse la vuelta para volver a mirarla. La imagen de Emma dormida y desnuda con el rostro relajado, mientras un rayo de Sol le daba de lleno en el pelo haciéndolo brillar, era simplemente espectacular. La típica imagen que un pintor querría plasmar en sus cuadros y un fotógrafo en sus fotografías. En cambio, para Regina era una imagen que guardaría en su memoria en el álbum de errores placenteros. Sí, la noche anterior había sido un completo error, ¡pero qué error! No podía negar que hacía años que no se lo pasaba tan bien, su cuerpo ya iba necesitando un meneo y había recibido todo un terremoto en su lugar. Un terremoto llamado Emma Swan que era odiosa, pero una odiosa muy buena en la cama, y además tenía que admitir, que muy guapa. Por suerte no se parecía en nada a la insulsa de su madre. Pensar en la madre de Emma la hizo sonreír, le encantaría ver la cara que pondría si llegara a enterarse que se había acostado con su adorada hija. De hecho, lo único bueno que tenía haberse acostado con Emma, aparte de los orgasmos, era el placer de saber lo que molestaría eso a Mary Margaret y a su príncipe aburridor. Sonrió, dirigió una última mirada a Emma a la que parecía que no despertaría ni la bocina de un camión, y salió de la habitación. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer rozaba el patetismo y lo sabía, huir de su propia casa no era algo típico de ella. Pero era mejor que enfrentarse a un "después de" incómodo e incierto. No quiso pararse a pensar en la de veces que había echado directamente y sin miramientos a polvos esporádicos sin que le temblara la voz. Simplemente se metió en el baño para vestirse e irse lo más rápido posible antes de que Emma despertara.

Era más del mediodía cuando Emma por fin despertó. Ni siquiera abrió los ojos, sentía el cuerpo tan dolorido y agotado que lo único que quería era pasarse el día en la cama. Había perdido práctica y su cuerpo se lo hacía notar. Definitivamente la abstinencia sexual no era buena. Comenzó a recordar la noche anterior y una enorme sonrisa le afloró en la cara. Si tuviera que describir esa noche con una palabra ésta sería: mágica… y salvaje. Definitivamente Regina no la había decepcionado para nada, toda la pasión que tenía para odiar también la tenía en la cama. Comenzó a moverse buscando el cuerpo de Regina, pero al notar que no había nadie en la cama con ella, abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño barriendo la habitación con la mirada. ¿Estaría abajo? Agudizó el oído, pero no oyó nada, cosa que la alarmó más. Regina no podía haberse marchado sin más, no después de la noche anterior, no siendo esa su propia casa. Se levantó de la cama, y sin importarle su desnudez, salió de la habitación comenzando a buscarla por toda la casa. Nada, se había marchado. La muy cobarde había decidido huir mientras dormía. ¿Y esa era la Regina temible? ¿La que no se achantaba ante nada ni nadie? ¿La que se enfrentaba a lo que fuera? Regina no era más que una cobarde que es capaz de lanzar una maldición a todo un reino para lograr sus propósitos, pero que luego se esconde incapaz de enfrentarse a ella después de una noche de sexo. ¿Tan difícil era admitir que le gustaba? Joder, que no habían hecho nada malo, solo echar un polvo. Su desaparición no hizo más que enfurecer a Emma, que subió corriendo a la habitación dispuesta a vestirse y salir cuanto antes de esa casa. Ella no era el juguete de nadie, y mucho menos de Regina. Recogió toda su ropa desperdigada por la habitación y comenzó a vestirse. Maldijo nuevamente a Regina al ponerse su camisa y ver que le faltaban varios botones, así que sin ningún miramiento, rebuscó en el armario de Regina y le cogió una. Se sentó en la cama para ponerse los zapatos y, de repente, una nota en la mesita de noche que antes no había visto, le llamó la atención. La cogió con curiosidad y algo de esperanza, sin embargo ésta volvió a convertirse en furia al leer:

_"Buenos días Srta. Swan. Puede comer cualquier cosa del frigorífico, pero le ruego que no esté cuando regrese. Me he divertido, gracias por sus servicios._

_Regina."_

¿Qué mierda era eso? ¿Gracias por sus servicios? ¿Acostarse con ella ahora era un "servicio"? Solo faltaba que hubiera dejado un billete de cien junto con la nota. El simple pensamiento la hizo mira alrededor temerosa de que así hubiera sido, por suerte para ella Regina no había considerado oportuno pagarle el "servicio". Además de cobarde agarrada, pensó con amargura. Se guardó la nota en el bolsillo sin preocuparse de que se arrugara o no, y cuando iba a salir, un pensamiento le hizo dar la vuelta y volver a la habitación. Rebuscó por la habitación hasta dar con el neceser de maquillaje de Regina, cogió el pintalabios que tenía pinta de ser más caro y se dirigió al espejo del armario. Ahí, preocupándose de hacer la letra lo más grande que podía y de apretar lo suficiente para cargarse el pintalabios, escribió:

_"Si quieres un juguete cómprate un consolador. _

_Ahora soy yo la que no quiere saber nada de ti._

_Que te den, majestad._

_Emma S."_


	10. Chapter 10

Regina cruzó la puerta de su casa despacio, intentando no hacer ruido, podría decirse que incluso con miedo. Se había tirado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde dando vueltas en su coche, dando tiempo para que Emma despertara, encontrara su nota y se fuera de su casa sin tener que enfrentarse a la incomodidad de verla. Fue un alivio pasar al salón y ver que no estaba, ciertamente dudaba que Emma hiciera caso a su nota, puesto que conocía perfectamente la naturaleza rebelde y cabezota de la sheriff. Comenzó a subir las escaleras más tranquila, aunque aun con algo de incertidumbre, le seguía pareciendo extraño que Emma se hubiera marchado así como así. Pero así había sido, dio una vuelta rápida por el piso superior y respiró con alivio al ver que no había rastro de la rubia, aunque tenía que admitir que estaba un poco decepcionada. Cosa irracional porque era ella la que la había echado a golpe de nota. Nada más terminar su inspección, se metió directa en el cuarto de baño deseosa de ducharse. Esa mañana había salido tan rápido de casa en su intento de huir de Emma que ni siquiera se había duchado, así que llevaba todo el día oliendo a la rubia. Veinte minutos después, salía cubierta con un albornoz blanco que resaltaba el tono rosado que el agua caliente había provocado en su piel. Entró sin prisa en su habitación yendo hacia la cómoda, de donde sacó la ropa interior que se pondría, y no fue hasta que se dio la vuelta hasta el armario que no vio el mensaje de Emma. Se acercó rápidamente hasta el espejo del armario, frunciendo el ceño al leer lo que ahí ponía. Parecía que no le había sentado bien su nota y sinceramente no entendía el por qué. Podía entender que se enfadara por su huída, pero la verdad es que no era para tanto, además, le había ahorrado un momento incómodo y debería estarle agradecida por ello. ¿Pero lo del juguete? ¿Estaba insinuando Emma que ella la había utilizado? ¡Pero si fue la rubia la que se metió literalmente en su cama y la provocó hasta que estalló! Era ella la que debería sentirse como un juguete sexual, Emma prácticamente la había violado. Además, si quitaba la parte en la que le pedía, muy amablemente eso sí, que se fuera, su nota fue de lo más agradable y simpática. No decía nada malo, hasta admitió que se lo había pasado bien y le dio las gracias. ¿Y así reaccionaba Emma? Definitivamente la rubia era una completa desagradecida que ahora mismo debería estar dando saltos de alegría por haberse acostado con ella. De hecho, era ella la que debería estar enfadada, era ella la que había dado un bajón en cuanto a pareja sexual, pero a Emma le había tocado la lotería. No todos los días se acuesta con una reina poderosa. Claro que si prefería enfadarse y no querer saber nada de ella mejor, era lo que llevaba buscando mucho tiempo. Como si ella necesitara a Emma en su vida. Lo único que había aportado a su vida había sido enfados, peleas, ira, y la pérdida de todo lo que quería y le importaba. Por lo que a ella respecta, su vida era mucho mejor sin Emma Swan. Ahora por fin podría vivir tranquila sin esa rubia metomentodo incordiando.

Volvió a leer despacio esas palabras escritas con rabia, y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta con qué estaban escritas. Ahogó un grito reconociendo al instante el pintalabios que había utilizado. Buscó por el suelo hasta dar con el cadáver de esa barra de labios de edición limitada de chanel, que solo utilizaba en ocasiones especiales porque ya no se fabricaba. La agarró con cuidado como a un pajarillo enfermo y se quedó mirándola. Si Emma quería guerra, la iba a tener.

Emma entró a su apartamento, bueno, al apartamento de su madre, arrasando con todo. Primero la tomó con la puerta, cerrándola de un golpe tan brusco que casi la hace girar. Después fue el turno de su chaqueta, que tuvo la osadía de resistirse a salir de su brazo, por lo que tuvo que arrancársela con rabia lanzándola a una esquina. Y finalmente le tocó al sofá, donde se tiró sin ningún cuidado, pataleando varias veces con fuerza hasta coger la postura.

Mary Margaret había permanecido mirándola desde que entró, quería decirle algo, preguntarle, pero le daba un poco de miedo su reacción. Sin embargo, rápidamente se quitó ese pensamiento de la cabeza, ella era su madre y tenía que actuar como tal.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó con cautela acercándose y sentándose en el brazo del sofá.

-Perfectamente – respondió con dureza.

-¿Te ha pasado algo? – volvió a preguntar, estaba claro que le pasaba algo.

-No – respondió con el mismo tono seco.

-Has pasado la noche fuera – comentó de forma suave – ¿Has estado de servicio?

Esa palabra hizo que Emma se riera con amargura.

-Algo así – contestó.

-Podías haberme avisado, estaba preocupada.

-No tenías motivo, ya soy mayorcita y sé cuidarme – dijo cortante.

-Lo sé, pero soy tu madre, no puedo evitar preocuparme – sonrió ignorando su tono de voz - ¿Me vas a decir de verdad qué ha pasado?

-Mira, no quiero hablar de eso, ¿vale? Sabes que me pasa algo y quieres saber el qué para ayudar. Pero créeme cuando te digo que no puedes hacer nada. Ni yo misma puedo hacer nada, así que déjalo estar, ya se me pasará – dijo con un tono cansado.

-Está bien, lo dejaré estar. Pero si no me lo cuentas porque crees que me va a molestar el que hayas pasado la noche con una mujer, no lo hagas, porque no me importa. Yo lo único que quiero es que seas feliz – Emma abrió los ojos sorprendida y su madre se rió.

-¿Cómo…? – fue lo único que pudo decir, ni siquiera le salían las palabras.

-Esa camisa que llevas no es tuya – dijo haciendo que Emma mirara la prenda, maldiciéndose a sí misma y a Regina por volver a recordarla – Además, ya sospechaba que te pasaba algo, aunque no sabía muy bien el qué.

-Ya, bueno, no quiero que pienses que no confío en ti pero es que… no sé, no me acostumbro a tener padres. No sabía cómo decirlo – bajó la mirada.

-No pasa nada – la tranquilizó – ¿Me vas a decir entonces quién es la que te tiene así?

-No, lo siento pero… mejor no saberlo – negó con la cabeza. Una cosa es que no le importara que se acostara con mujeres, pero estaba segura que si supiera con qué mujer en concreto lo había hecho, le importaría y mucho. Bastante tuvo con la charla de Ruby en otro día para encima tener que aguantar una de Mary Margaret si se enterara. Además, ya no había nada de que enterarse, entre ella y Regina no había habido ni habría nada.

-Como quieras – aceptó aunque no demasiado convencida – Pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para cuando quieras hablar, ¿vale?

A Emma no le dio tiempo a contestar, de repente, Henry bajó corriendo las escaleras tirándose encima de su madre.

-¿Dónde habías estado? – preguntó.

Emma tuvo que incorporarse para quitarse al niño de encima y evitar que la estrujara. Cosa que le dio tiempo a pensar una excusa que darle.

-En la comisaría. He estado toda la noche de guardia – dijo intentando parecer creíble.

-¿Por qué no me has llevado contigo? Podríamos haber investigado algún caso juntos – se quejó.

Emma sonrió con ternura, como si en Storybrooke hubiera casos interesantes que investigar. Por no haber no había ni casos, más allá de buscar gatos perdidos, o alguna pelea nocturna provocada con la ayuda del alcohol.

-Lo siento chico, a la próxima te llevo sin falta – prometió.

Henry asintió con la cabeza sonriendo, sin embargo, un momento después borró la sonrisa y frunció el ceño mientras miraba fijamente a Emma.

-¿Por qué llevas la camisa de…? – Emma abrió los ojos asustada.

-¿De un estilo que no es el mío? – le interrumpió sin dejarle terminar, elevando la voz más de lo necesario completamente nerviosa.

Henry la miró confundido, al igual que Mary Margaret que no entendía el nerviosismo repentino de su hija.

-¡Henry! ¿Quieres que demos una vuelta? – volvió a decir con nerviosismo, queriendo llevarse al niño de allí por todos los medios antes de que soltara algo.

Henry accedió de buenas maneras, pero nada más salir por la puerta del apartamento volvió a preguntar:

-¿Por qué llevas la camisa de mi madre? ¿Y por qué te has puesto tan nerviosa antes?

Emma suspiró, definitivamente ese niño iba para detective privado.

-Porque – se calló un segundo para pensar – Antes de empezar la guardia fui a casa de Regina para hablar… de ti, de como te va el colegio y esas cosas. Y bueno, me invitó a una copa y se me cayó encima. Así que me dejó su camisa.

Henry frunció el ceño, como sopesando la veracidad de la historia que acababa de contarle Emma.

-¿Y por qué no podías decirlo delante de la abuela? – preguntó con perspicacia.

-Porque sabes que la abuela no soporta a Regina, así que se lo he ocultado para que no se moleste – contestó con rapidez – Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

-Claro – le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Entonces tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás ni a Mary Margaret ni a David, ¿entendido?

-Entendido – le dio la mano de forma solemne.

Después de dar una vuelta con el niño, decidió dejarle en casa antes de irse para la comisaría. Una cosa era que en ese pueblo nunca pasara nada, y otra que desatendiera todas sus funciones como sheriff. Aunque fuera aburrido quedarse en la comisaría, no podía pasarse todas sus horas de servicio hablando con Ruby en el restaurante o dando vueltas para evitar el tedio.

Como era normal, en las casi dos horas que llevaba en la comisaría no había recibido ni una sola llamada. Así que, para no morirse del asco, decidió ponerse a informatizar las fichas policiales que permanecían desde hacía años en un archivador lleno de polvo. Realmente, el trabajo en sí era monótono y aburrido, pero mucho más aburrido era quedarse sentada contando las telarañas del techo. Sin embargo, a los pocos minutos de empezar se metió tan de lleno en el trabajo que no fue consciente del tiempo que pasaba. Igualmente, no fue consciente, o fingió no serlo, de la fuerza de los pasos que acompañaban a un cuerpo que entró con furia. Únicamente pareció darse cuenta de su presencia cuando una mano dejó con brusquedad un objeto justo encima del teclado donde escribía. Emma elevó la mirada con tranquilidad.

-Me debes ciento cincuenta dólares – dijo con voz calmada pero firme.

Emma miró el pintalabios que había dejado sobre su teclado.

-Y tú una camisa – contestó con seriedad.

-Parece que ya te has cobrado la deuda por tu cuenta – señaló su camisa que seguía llevando Emma.

-No es que estuvieras esta mañana para pedirte permiso, así que tuve que dármelo yo misma – le lanzó una mirada retadora.

-Me parece que estás teniendo una reacción muy infantil. Me robas, destrozas algo mío… pero qué se puede esperar de alguien como tú – dijo casi con desprecio.

-Claro, porque es muy maduro huir de tu propia casa para no verme la cara después de habernos acostado – dijo con ironía.

-Deberías estar agradecida, lo hice por ti – Emma sonrió con incredulidad – No quería que pasaras un mal momento cuando te pidiera que te fueras, quise darte la privacidad de no tener que tener la cara de quien te echa mirando.

-Fíjate que yo creo que ha sido lo contrario. Lo has hecho únicamente por ti, porque eres una cobarde que no se atreve a enfrentarse conmigo y con lo que significa habernos acostado – sin ser consciente de ello, se había levantando hasta quedar a la altura de Regina, separadas únicamente por el escritorio.

-Y yo creo que simplemente eres incapaz de aceptar que no quiero nada contigo y que el polvo de anoche fue simplemente eso, un polvo – dijo con dureza.

-Y si no quieres nada conmigo, ¿por qué me buscas? Te dejé claro que ya no quiero nada contigo y aquí estás – dijo con media sonrisa de superioridad.

-Solo busco lo que es mío – le respondió con rabia. La sola insinuación de que ella buscaba a Emma la ponía enferma. Ella no quería saber nada de la rubia, únicamente iba a que le pagara lo que debía por el destrozo que le había hecho a su querido pintalabios.

-Muy bien – se dirigió a su bolso, sacó su cartera y empezó a sacar dinero de ella – Aquí tienes. A ver cuál es la próxima excusa que te inventas para venir a verme.

-Tu funeral – le soltó antes de marcharse más furiosa de como había llegado.


	11. Chapter 11

Tenía que admitir que su carácter desde el día PP (Post Polvo) había empeorado un poco, y eso, cuando ya de por sí se tiene lo vulgarmente denominado "carácter de mierda", se hacía notar bastante. Su umbral de paciencia estaba bajo mínimos y cualquier cosa la hacía irritarse tanto que la gente había dejado de mirarla con odio y superioridad, para agachar sus cabezas temerosos de sus reacciones. No es que hubiera ido transformando en caracol a todo aquel que la molestara ni mucho menos, parecía que con sus miradas y sus palabras era suficiente. De hecho, le había cogido el gusto a eso de pasearse y lanzar miradas de odio a gente aleatoria, solo para ver como corrían a alejarse de ella. Era divertido y su vida no, así que no podían odiarla por eso. O sí, más diversión para ella. Únicamente solo se le sosegaba el carácter cuando estaba con su hijo, aunque incluso en su presencia, había tenido algún que otro encontronazo con gente del pueblo. Encontronazos que le habían servido para llevarse una riña de su propio hijo, que de repente adoptaba un papel de padre enfadado con ella. Pero bueno, eso no evitaba que todos los días se diera su paseo intimidatorio cuando sabía que no se encontraría con su hijo. Si lo pensaba bien era un poco penoso, su vida estaba tan vacía que solo la llenaba medianamente asustar a los demás por un poco de diversión. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Ellos se lo habían quitado todo, si su vida estaba vacía era por culpa de todos ellos. Sobre todo de Emma, ella lo había empezado todo llegando y metiendo sus narices en el pueblo. Si no hubiera aparecido, todavía seguiría siendo alcaldesa y madre a tiempo completo. Aunque eso ya no tenía remedio y por lo menos Emma parecía que por fin había tenido la decencia de desaparecer completamente de su vida. Hacía exactamente trece días y dos horas que no la veía. No es que viviera contando las horas sin verla, para nada, es que… bueno, en realidad no tenía excusas para recordar el tiempo exacto que hacía que no la veía. Podría decir que era el tiempo exacto que llevaba sin enfadarse, pero sería una mentira enorme, dado que su carácter desde entonces estaba más irritable. Cosa que por supuesto tampoco estaba relacionado con la ausencia de Emma. O quizás sí, quizás sí que la echaba de menos. Ella era su sparring. Sus peleas y discusiones con ella eran una forma ideal de desahogarse. Ahora seguramente estaba acumulando ira de más por no poder soltarla con Emma y de ahí su irritabilidad. Porque estaba comprobado que su intimidación y pequeñas e inofensivas amenazas a gente del pueblo no tenía en ella el mismo efecto que cuando se lo hacía a Emma. Además, el hecho de haberse acostado con ella le había servido para liberar tensiones y los huecos que antes llenaban las tensiones ahora lo llenaba la ira. Así que todo era culpa de Emma. Siempre todo era culpa de ella. Y debería vengarse, debería ir a buscarla y decirle que era la culpable de todo, pero no estaba dispuesta a que esa rubia creída le dijera que se pasaba el día buscándola.

Miró su reloj y decidió que era un momento ideal para ir a desayunar al restaurante de la abuelita. A esa hora siempre se encontraba por allí a algún enano osado que se atrevía a mirarla mal, y tenía que reconocer que le encantaba amenazar a los enanos. Además, inventarse amenazas era más difícil de lo que parecía, pero siempre valía la pena cuando veía las caras que se les quedaban a todos.

Nada más cruzar las puertas del restaurante, como era habitual, atrajo el foco de todas las miradas. Ella sonrió con desdén, hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y fue a sentarse directamente a la barra. Desde ahí, echó una mirada a su alrededor para identificar a la gente que había. Ese día no había ningún enano y eso la hizo hacer una mueca de disgusto. Parecía que se iba a quedar sin diversión.

Ruby se colocó frente a ella mirándola con seriedad y enfado. Últimamente siempre la miraba así, no es que antes fuera santo de su devoción, pero siempre la había tratado bien y desde un tiempo a esta parte lo hacía con hostilidad. Tampoco es que le importara mucho, pero le parecía no menos que curioso.

Hizo el pedido de lo que comería y se la quedó mirando con curiosidad. ¿Sería posible que Emma le hubiera contado algo? Aunque realmente no había nada que contar, el odio que se profesaban mutuamente era de dominio público, y si por un casual supiera también lo de su desliz no era motivo para actuar así con ella. A no ser que… ¿estaría Ruby enamorada de Emma? Quizás por eso la miraba mal, porque se había acostado con Emma y ahora ella estaba resentida. Pero vamos, iba a morir resentida porque Emma jamás se fijaría en alguien como ella. La rubia había demostrado que tenía un gusto mucho más refinado y de calidad. Esa loba chabacana no tenía nada que hacer a su lado… bueno, no a su lado porque ella no competía por Emma. Aunque la sheriff fuera una mujer vulgar y odiosa, merecía algo mejor que la loba. Además, jamás permitiría que su hijo tuviera de madrasta a alguien que usa un cinturón como falda.

Cuando Ruby se acercó para dejarle su café y un trozo de tarta de manzana, se la quedó mirando fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados. Ruby frunció el ceño, pero decidió pasar de ella y alejarse. No era un secreto que últimamente Regina no necesitaba mucho para sacar la vena psicópata. Ésta sonrió, su mirada era infalible.

Iba a comenzar a disfrutar de su tarta de manzana cuando una voz a su espalda la hizo frenar el bocado que iba directo a sus labios, dejándolo reposar en el plato.

-¿Manzana? Espero que no esté envenenada – Emma la miraba con media sonrisa y los brazos cruzados.

Regina se dio la vuelta y le dirigió una sonrisa de superioridad.

-El monopolio de las manzanas envenenadas es mío, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte – volvió a darse la vuelta para centrarse en su desayuno intentando ignorarla, aunque una parte de ella muy a su pesar se había alegrado un poco de verla.

Emma se sentó al lado de Regina, le hizo un gesto a Ruby y ésta le sirvió de inmediato una taza de café.

-Vaya, cuanta sincronización – no pudo evitar decir Regina con cierta sorna – No os hace falta ni hablar para comprenderos. Debe ser cosas del instinto animal.

-Es posible – contestó con indiferencia.

-¿No deberías estar trabajando? La última vez que lo comprobé esto era un restaurante, no una comisaría y aún así estás siempre aquí – volvió a hablar Regina queriéndose morder la lengua nada más hacerlo, ¿por qué no podía simplemente ignorar su presencia?

-De hecho he venido por trabajo – Emma la miró de reojo.

-¿Vas a detener al café por haberle quemado la lengua a alguien? – la miró levemente con una ceja alzada.

-Me han estado llegando quejas – habló ignorando lo que había dicho Regina.

-La gente de este pueblo es muy quejicosa – respondió simplemente.

-Sobre ti – afirmó mirándola directamente.

-¿Y qué dicen? – le devolvió una mirada desafiante.

-Que estas insoportable y vas amenazando a todo el que se cruza contigo.

-¿Piensas detenerme? – la miró con media sonrisa.

Emma se puso seria, esa misma frase tiempo atrás fue la que la llevó a cometer la locura de "detenerla" en su casa y que terminó con ella besándola.

-No, solo quería advertirte – le contestó con seriedad. Acto seguido se levantó y se fue dejando a una Regina que miraba confundida como su cuerpo se alejaba.

La reina intentó volver a centrar su atención en su desayuno pero se le había quitado el apetito. Nunca pensó que un nuevo encuentro suyo con Emma sería así, tan frío, tan… dejándola sola. La rubia apenas le había seguido el juego y se había ido sin más. Ni siquiera les había dado tiempo a discutir y eso era lo peor, porque se sentía mal y ni siquiera se habían peleado. ¿Así iba a ser ahora su relación? ¿Cómo con cualquier persona del pueblo? ¿Sin discutir? ¿Sin sus piques? Eso no le gustaba nada. Cuando ella deseaba insistentemente que Emma desapareciera de su vida jamás pensó que se sentiría así. Y no le gustaba nada, ella necesitaba a Emma. Necesitaba sus discusiones. ¡No podía quedarse sin sparring! Su vida estaba demasiado vacía como para encima perder esos momentos con ella. Con el resto del pueblo la relación se basaba en atemorizar y hacer que huyeran de ella, pero con Emma era diferente. Ella no la temía, podían llevarse fatal pero aún así sus discusiones eran de lo más gratificantes y eso cuando no se tiene a nadie, es mucho. De hecho, Emma era la única persona aparte de su hijo con la que hablaba.

De repente, se levantó como un resorte del taburete y salió corriendo a hacer algo que jamás pensó que llegaría a hacer. Cogió su coche y se dirigió hacia la comisaría. Cuando entró dentro, no se sorprendió demasiado al no ver a nadie ahí. Emma tenía la costumbre de ir andando desde el restaurante, así que decidió sentarse encima de una de las mesas a esperarla.

Emma entró cargando una bolsa de supermercado llena de chocolatinas y patatas fritas. Ni siquiera había visto a Regina cuando se fue directa a su mesa.

-Tú ganas – soltó Regina de repente haciendo que Emma diera un bote asustada.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó aún sobresaltada, ella era a la última persona que esperaba encontrarse.

-He venido a buscarte. Eso era lo que querías, ¿no? – se cruzó de brazos mirándola.

-No te entiendo – frunció el ceño.

-No quiero tener una relación contigo – dijo con firmeza confundiendo aún más a Emma.

-Vale – contestó tranquila.

-Tampoco quiero que seamos amigas – volvió a decir de la misma forma.

-Bien – Emma la miraba paralizada.

-Creo que está bastante claro que no nos soportamos – añadió para que quedara claro.

-Lo sé – asintió aun sin tener clara esa afirmación.

-Eres la única persona aparte de Henry con la que hablo más de dos palabras seguidas – admitió.

Emma se quedó callada esperando que Regina añadiera algo más, sin embargo no lo hizo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Regina? – preguntó finalmente.

-Que todo vuelva a ser como antes – contestó simplemente.

-¿Cómo antes? – Emma frunció el ceño.

-Estoy sola, solo tengo a mi hijo y ni siquiera es a tiempo completo. Todos aquí me desprecian, me miran y tratan mal, todos menos tú. Me sacas de quicio, me pareces una persona vulgar, cabezota, metomentodo, creída, y me pones de los nervios como nadie. Pero por una extraña razón discutir contigo me sienta bien. Y además me lo debes, por tu culpa lo he perdido todo – dijo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Emma se quedó callada, esas palabras viniendo de alguien como Regina eran como un "me gusta estar contigo" dicho por alguien normal. Sin embargo, aunque le encantara que Regina se hubiera presentado ante ella, aunque le encantara que le dijera a su manera que la necesitaba y la había echado de menos, tenía un problema.

-No creo que pueda volver a estar como antes – Emma vio como Regina fruncía el ceño y bajaba la mirada un segundo.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó.

-Porque yo sí quiero tener una relación contigo. Yo sí quiero que seamos amigas. Y aunque me encante picarte me he dado cuenta que no puedo hacerlo sin desear tirarme encima de ti.


	12. Chapter 12

**De repente se han terminado los capítulos diarios y lo siento, pero estoy ocupada y escribo de noche. Si escribiera todas las noches me acabaría convirtiendo en zombie, me cogerían en The Walking Dead, se me subiría la fama a la cabeza y me vería en la obligación de abandonar esta historia.  
**

* * *

Regina daba vueltas en círculos por su sala de estar. Una relación, Emma quería una relación con ella. Pero ella no estaba preparada para eso, no buscaba una relación con nadie, no quería una relación con nadie, y mucho menos con Emma Swan. Si tuviera una lista de "gente inapropiada con la que salir" Emma estaría la primera. Además, que no tenían nada que ver, eran opuestos como el agua y el aceite, como el día y la noche, como Harry y Draco… una relación con ella estaba estaría avocada al fracaso. Bueno, al fracaso y a un intento de asesinato por parte de la familia de Emma cuando se enteraran. ¿Por qué se le complicaba tanto la vida? Ella solo quería tener de vuelta a su némesis, toda persona necesita a su némesis. ¿Qué habría sido de Harry Potter sin Voldemort? Habría sido un pringado más que seguramente habría terminado en Hufflepuff. Pero necesitaba a Emma de enemiga, de persona con la que discutir no de novia. Ella no quería una Emma novia, ella quería una Emma a la que odiar y lanzar pullas. ¿Cómo iba a salir con la culpable de su destrucción? Es como si después de matar a su padrino, Bellatrix le hubiera dicho a Harry que quería tener una relación con él. No es posible. No puede ser… igual que no podía ser que siguiera pensando referencias sobre Harry Potter, ¿qué demonios le pasaba? Así que nada, si la única posibilidad de tener de vuelta a su némesis era saliendo y acostándose con ella, lo sentía mucho pero prefería quedarse tan sola como estaba, alimentándose del miedo del resto de mediocres del pueblo. Si por lo menos la condición fuera únicamente acostarse con Emma, mira, se lo podía pensar porque mucho sacrificio no era. ¿Pero tener una relación? ¿Pareja? Ni loca, Regina Mills era una loba solitaria que cubría sus necesidades con sexo ocasional. ¿Qué una vez quiso su final feliz con pareja ideal y todo? Sí, y en el fondo lo seguía queriendo. Pero estaba claro que esa pareja ideal no era Emma, ésta como mucho sería su "polvo ideal" y tampoco, que aunque había sido muy bueno quizás los había mejores pero no había tenido la oportunidad de probarlos. Así que sintiéndolo mucho, la señorita Swan tendría que buscarse a otra a quien acosar y ella a otra a quien odiar. Aunque esperaba que Emma no tuviera el mal gusto de quedarse con la loba, había visto a actrices porno ir más tapada por la calle que esa loba con cara de guarra. Tampoco es que le importara con quién se acostara o dejara de acostarse Emma, era simplemente por dignidad, no podía pasar de una persona con clase como ella a furcirucita roja.

Pasaban las horas y Regina no dejaba de dar vueltas por su casa, limpiaba y lo desordenaba todo para luego volverlo a dejar exactamente de la misma forma de la que estaba. Intentaba mantener su cabeza ocupada de mil maneras, sin embargo, las palabras que horas antes le dijo Emma volvían a reproducirse en el disco duro de su cerebro una y otra vez.

_"-Podemos hacer una cosa – llamó la atención de Regina que dirigió su mirada hacia ella – Podemos intentar conocernos, sin pretensiones, simplemente empezar a saber cosas de la otra por nosotras mismas y no por terceros._

_-Ya te he dicho que… – Emma no la dejó terminar la frase, haciendo un gesto para que se callara._

_-Sí, ya sé que no quieres ser mi amiga, ni mi novia y bla bla bla – Regina puso los ojos en blanco – Pero es lo que hay._

_-¿Me estás dando un ultimátum? – preguntó con incredulidad. ¿Cómo osaba a hacer eso?_

_-Sí. Y tienes que pensarlo bien, soy la única persona dispuesta a hablar contigo, a discutir contigo, ¡a salir contigo! Estoy dispuesta a olvidar el pasado y hacer que tú también lo hagas, a ayudarte a reinsertarte de nuevo en la sociedad… incluso estoy dispuesta a darte buen sexo. Soy un chollo. Estamos destinadas a vivir en este pueblo de mierda, ¿de verdad quieres pasarte toda la vida amargada por cosas del pasado, siendo odiada por todos y sin tener a nadie con quien poder hablar aparte de un niño de once años?_

_Regina se quedó pensativa, Emma estuvo mirándola un momento hasta que finalmente volvió a añadir:_

_-Esta noche a las diez voy a estar en el restaurante. Si vienes sabré que quieres intentar esto de conocernos, y si no… bueno, si no vienes simplemente te veré cuando vaya a detenerte por amenazar y gritar a todo ser que respire. Piénsalo bien, ¿vale?"_

¿Pensar? No había nada que pensar. La respuesta era un rotundo no. Por muy sola que estuviera siempre había sido de la opinión de "mejor sola que mal acompañada". Y Emma no era una buena compañía para ella. Le nublaba el juicio y la hacía hacer cosas que no quería. Además, ¿olvidar el pasado? Eso era imposible, ya lo había intentado antes y el pasado siempre volvía a darle una patada en el culo. Por lo que a ella respectaba, la reinserción estaba sobrevalorada, solo le importaba lo que su hijo pensara, el resto del pueblo podía odiarla lo que quisieran.

Miró el reloj que marcaba las diez menos cinco, frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada a sus manos, empezando a juguetear con ellas. Se levantó y agarró su móvil, lo desbloqueó encontrando el icono que indicaba que tenía un mensaje. Lo abrió y sonrió, Henry le daba las buenas noches desde el móvil de Emma. Iba a contestarle pero se frenó, seguramente Emma ya habría salido para el restaurante y su hijo ni siquiera tendría la oportunidad de leer el mensaje. Volvió a bloquear el móvil y se quedó con él en la mano. Dirigió otra mirada al reloj, las diez y dos minutos.

-¡Mierda! – dijo en voz alta y se levantó rápidamente. Cogió sus llaves y salió velozmente de su casa, sin fijarse siquiera en si había apagado las luces o no. Emma había vuelto a ganar.

Cuando cruzó la puerta del restaurante, lo primero que vio fue a Ruby hablando de forma confidencial con Emma en una de las mesas del fondo. O por lo menos parecía confidencial por la forma en que la loba se pegaba a ella como si fuera un velcro. Regina frunció el ceño, no sabía si acercarse o no, y encima, el resto de comensales no dejaban de mirarla con curiosidad por su repentino parecido con una estatua. Comenzó a dirigirse despacio hacia la mesa, Emma estaba sentada de espaldas y no la había visto llegar. Cuando estaba a dos mesas de distancia, Ruby le dirigió una mirada poco amistosa y pareció avisar a Emma, dado que esta se giró al momento y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. Ella no le devolvió la sonrisa, simplemente elevó la cabeza con superioridad y recorrió con seguridad los últimos pasos hacia la mesa. Una vez al lado y casi con desprecio, se dirigió a Ruby:

-Si me disculpa he quedado con la Señorita Swan, no con usted. Así que si es tan amable de retirarse – Ruby la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, sin embargo se levantó de la mesa y se retiró sin rechistar, dirigiéndole una última mirada de reproche a Emma que parecía disculparse con la mirada.

-Has venido – dijo Emma odiándose al instante por la obviedad.

-No, estoy en mi casa. Esto es solo una proyección astral – contestó con ironía. Emma se rio, se lo merecería.

-Sabes lo que significa esto, ¿verdad? – la miró directamente a los ojos sonriendo.

-Sigo sin querer una relación contigo – soltó Regina con tranquilidad antes de que Emma dijera otra cosa.

-¿Si lo repites muchas veces al final se hace realidad o como funciona eso? – preguntó con curiosidad fingida.

-Si esta es tu forma de empezar a intentar que me caigas bien vas por muy mal camino – dijo de forma seria.

-No quiero intentar caerte bien, eso ya sé que lo tengo ganado. Si no fuera así no estarías aquí – dijo con chulería.

-No sé muy bien por qué estoy aquí – admitió.

-Lo importante es que estás, que has venido a pesar de todo – la miró con una sonrisa y Regina distinguió esperanza en esa mirada.

-¿De qué hablabas con Ruby? – preguntó de repente sorprendiendo a Emma.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? – la miró extrañada.

-Se supone que esto de quedar era para empezar a saber cosas la una de la otra ¿no? – contestó en tono neutral, casi con indiferencia.

-Pero yo esperaba empezar por nuestra infancia, no sé, lo que nos ha traído hasta aquí, el…

-Estás evitando responderme – la cortó Regina.

-No, es que no es nada interesante. Simplemente hablábamos de cosas nuestras – contestó, evidentemente, evitando responder con la verdad.

-No se puede empezar una relación con mentiras, Señorita Swan – le advirtió Regina.

-¿Ahora tenemos una relación? – Emma sonrió ampliamente. Regina puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero – respondió seria.

-Vale, vale. ¿Qué quieres saber? – preguntó finalmente. Regina tenía razón, la mentira no llevaba a ningún sitio.

-¿Te has acostado con Ruby? – la pregunta sorprendió a Emma, que se quedó callada un momento sin saber qué decir.

-Sí – respondió finalmente.

Regina se sorprendió, esperaba que toda la idea de Emma y Ruby fuera fruto de su descabellada mente. Pero al final resultó que tenía razón, se ve que Emma no era tan puritana como su madre.

-¿Hay alguien en el pueblo que no haya pasado por tu cama? – preguntó con sorna.

-Bueno, en realidad soy más de ir a la cama de los demás, pero no, me he pasado a todo el pueblo por la piedra. Mi vagina es como un libro de visitas en el que todo el mundo deja su huella – respondió Emma con afectación.

Regina se permitió reír y sintió como los músculos de su cara chirriaban, eran contadas las ocasiones en las que se reía.

-¿Y tú? – preguntó Emma – ¿Hay alguien más en el pueblo que conozca tus dotes amatorias? Lo pregunto por matarle más que nada.

-Ya lo hiciste – respondió divertida.

Emma la miró confundida hasta que, de repente, puso los ojos como platos cayendo en la cuenta. No podía ser.

-¿Maléfica? – preguntó casi sin creérselo.

-Era joven e inexperta – puso como excusa – Fue hace mucho tiempo.

-No me lo puedo creer. Me siento hasta ofendida, ¿en qué lugar me deja que me escoja alguien que se ha acostado con Maléfica? – dijo fingiendo consternación.

-¡Oye! – dijo con falsa ofensa – Primero, yo no te he escogido. Segundo, Maléfica tuvo su época y cuando estuve con ella no estaba tan estropeada como cuando la conociste.

-Era un dragón, cuando la conocí era un dragón. ¿Eso no se considera zoofilia? ¿O dragonfilia? – Regina la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Y eso lo dice la que se ha acostado con una loba – Emma se rió.

-¿Ves? – le dijo – Somos tal para cual.

-Véndele esa moto a otra – le contestó Regina – Sigo sin querer una relación contigo, pero puede que me plantee lo de la amis… soportarnos.

-Algo es algo.


	13. Chapter 13

Regina estaba en el despacho de su casa ojeando unos papeles del ayuntamiento que le llevó Emma el día anterior, por lo visto, sus padres se habían quedado anclados en el pasado y no tenían ni idea de cómo hacerse cargo de los asuntos burocráticos del pueblo. Ella había accedido a echar una mano de forma subrepticia, siempre y cuando Emma la recompensara de alguna manera. Si eso se lo hubiera pedido un mes antes seguramente la habría mandado ese mágico lugar que empieza por mi y acaba con erda. Jamás pensó que haría algo para ayudar a la familia Charming y de hecho, si hubiera sido otro el que se lo hubiera pedido no lo habría hecho. Pero hacía ya un mes que Emma y ella entraron en esa extraña tregua en la que comenzaron a soportarse y conocerse un poco, y que la rubia se empeñaba en llamar amistad, aunque ella se negaba a ponerle ese nombre. No eran amigas, simplemente eran dos personas que se reunían con frecuencia y hablaban cosas. Y aunque ahora se llevaban mejor y se soportaban mucho más, Emma seguía teniendo esa capacidad única de sacarla de quicio. Pero tenía que admitir que poder hablar y discutir de cualquier chorrada con alguien mayor de once años era gratificante.

Estaba encendiendo su ordenador para comprobar unos archivos relacionados con lo que leía, cuando oyó a su teléfono vibrar levemente encima del escritorio. Lo cogió y sonrió al ver un mensaje de Emma.

_"Tengo el plan ideal para esta noche"._

Regina frunció el ceño antes de contestar, los planes de Emma siempre eran de todo menos ideales. Todavía recordaba el maravilloso plan de salir a patinar en el que terminó con la rodilla pelada y un enorme moratón en el culo. Menos mal que fueron a las afueras para que nadie las viera juntas, lo que menos necesitaba eran las caras alegres de la gente por su sufrimiento sobre ruedas.

_"¿Tengo que ponerme protección?"_

Ni siquiera soltó el móvil, simplemente se quedó con él en la mano esperando que la rubia respondiera. Cosa que no se hizo esperar.

_"No creo que puedas dejarme embarazada, pero como quieras"_

Regina sonrió, Emma era muy previsible. Dejó pasar unos minutos antes de contestar, no quería que pensara que estaba pendiente de ella.

_"Eso quisieras tú bonita"_

Se mordió el labio esperando la respuesta, podría parecer que estaba tonteando con ella, pero nada que ver con la realidad. O eso se decía a sí misma una y otra vez.

_"No me provoques que luego… Película y palomitas, ¿te hace? Yo elijo"_

A Regina le habría encantado responder con un "¿y luego qué?" pero decidió que era mejor dejarlo pasar o luego pasaba lo que pasaba.

_"No sé si fiarme de tu gusto"_

Esta vez la respuesta se hizo esperar más, cosa le hizo pensar que quizás alguien la habría requerido, o que había decidido seguir su estrategia de no responder al instante.

_"Créeme, esto te va a encantar"_

Regina prefirió no responder al último mensaje y dejarla con las ganas.

Emma llegó a su casa corriendo. Tenía que ducharse, ir al restaurante a por comida para llevar y llegar a casa de Regina en menos de veinte minutos. Sabía lo poco que le gustaba a la reina la impuntualidad y como se lo echaba en cara cuando llegaba tarde. Siempre le pasaba igual, el pueblo estaba tranquilo todo el tiempo menos cuando quedaba con Regina. Entonces todos se ponían de acuerdo para que pasara algo que la tuviera entretenida el tiempo suficiente para llegar tarde, o como le pasó un día, incluso cancelar. Agradeció que sus padres se hubieran llevado a Henry de acampada para todo el fin de semana, así no tendría que dar explicaciones de sus salidas. Llevaba ya una semana en la que Mary Margaret no dejaba de preguntar con quién se veía y hablaba tantas veces a la semana. Al principio le decía que salía con Ruby, pero ésta, por una extraña razón decidió delatarla un día y decirle a su madre que no era verdad. Así que desde entonces Mary Margaret estaba en plan inspectora Gadget investigando sus salidas teniendo a Henry en plan sobrino repelente, solo les faltaba el perro. Aunque por suerte sus investigaciones eran poco fructíferas y a Henry no le había dado por relacionar sus salidas con Regina. Claro que era muy complicado que las relacionaran juntas, puesto que apenas se dejaban ver de esa forma por culpa de la manía persecutoria de Regina, que no quería tener que soportar un discurso de Mary Margaret y David "ordenándole" que se alejara de su hija. Y a ella le parecía bien, ya que siempre que la habían visto con Regina aparecía alguien del pueblo a preguntar si la había hecho daño o amenazado. No podía culpar a la gente de pensar eso dado el pasado de Regina, pero le daba pena que no vieran su cambio. Seguía siendo una reina malvadamente sexy pero redimida.

Al salir de la ducha miró el reloj, si se daba mucha prisa aun podría llegar a tiempo. Se visitó en tiempo récord, cogió la película que iban a ver y salió pitando para el restaurante rezando por que a su amado y hecho polvo coche no le diera por fallar. Éste hizo un ruido extraño cuando lo arrancó pero se movió con normalidad hasta la puerta del restaurante donde Emma lo dejó mal aparcado.

-¡Ruby! – la llamó con un grito nada más entrar. El resto de gente allí se la quedó mirando con extrañeza – Dos sándwiches vegetales y patatas fritas, muchas patatas fritas para llevar. Porque no hay palomitas, ¿no?

-Eh… no – dijo mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Emma le hizo un gesto con las manos indicando que llevaba prisa, así que ésta se acercó a la cocina para dejar el pedido. Al volver no pudo evitar comentar – ¿Noche madre e hijo?

-¿Qué? No, Henry está con mis padres de acampada en el bosque. He quedado con alguien – evitó decir su nombre aunque sabía que Ruby sabría perfectamente con quien era.

-Ya, con la innombrable ¿no? – dijo en tono molesto.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto que salga con ella? – preguntó confusa – Solo es una amiga.

-¿Una amiga? Es la reina malvada de la que no voy a nombrar todas sus maldades porque ya lo sabes. Además, ¿desde cuándo te acuestas con tus amigas? – su tono era bajo pero lleno de reproche.

-Contigo lo hice – respondió en el mismo tono – Además, no tengo que darte explicaciones ni a ti ni a nadie de con quién salgo o dejo de salir.

-Muy bien, haz lo que te de la realísima gana su majestad. Que luego, cuando vuelva a darte la patada quizás ya no esté yo para consolarte – salió de su vista, metiéndose en la cocina.

¿Qué acababa de pasar? Si fuera cualquier otra persona Emma diría que estaba celosa, pero no podía ser. No tenía sentido que se pusiera celosa porque ellas dos solo eran amigas, amigas que habían compartido cama un par de veces, pero amigas al fin y al cabo. Pero desde que se enteró de que había vuelto a verse con Regina había cambiado con ella, estaba más arisca y no hacía más que intentar hacerla recapacitar sobre esa según Ruby "extraña" relación que tenían. No entendía que se vieran, no entendían que pudieran hablar y reírse juntas y sobre todo no entendía que le gustara como lo hacía. Y lo peor es que estaba segura que ésta no sería la única que pensaría eso, si otras personas se enteraran seguramente opinarían lo mismo y eso le molestaba mucho.

Ruby le dejó su pedido casi sin mirarla, de igual forma cogió el dinero que le tendía la rubia y le dio la vuelta dejándola en el mostrador para evitar tocarle la mano. Emma frunció el ceño molesta, estaba claro que tendría que tener una conversación muy seria con ella, aunque ahora estaba claro que no era el momento. No pensaba perder el tiempo que tenía para ver a Regina para encargarse de la actitud infantil de una amiga.

-Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente – le dijo antes de irse.

Ruby le miró levemente y elevó los hombros con indiferencia mientras la miraba ir. Cuando salió por la puerta suspiró.

Emma miró su reloj y maldijo en voz baja, ya llegaba tarde. Se subió al coche y pisó todo lo que pudo, que dado el estado de su coche no era mucho.

Aparcó frente a la casa de Regina, se miró en el espejo del coche recolocándose el pelo, y salió con la bolsa de la comida. Ya en la puerta, iba a llamar cuando la puerta se abrió sorprendiéndola.

-Llegas tarde – le dijo Regina con voz dura.

-¿Estabas detrás de la puerta mirando y contando los minutos que faltaban para mi llegada? – dijo en tono jocoso.

-Por supuesto, no podía soportar más el dolor de tu ausencia – se llevó una mano al pecho fingiendo un tono afectado.

Emma sonrió.

-¿No me vas a dejar pasar? Traigo comida – elevó la bolsa que llevaba en la mano para que la viera.

-Depende, ¿qué película traes? – se cruzó de brazos.

-Una de tu actriz favorita – dijo con media sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Cómo sabes tú…? – antes de poder terminar la frase, Emma sacó la carátula de la película y se la puso en la cara. Regina frunció el ceño y Emma se rió.

-¿La bella durmiente? – preguntó Regina con incredulidad.

-¡Sale Maléfica! – dijo en tono alegre – Vas a poder revivir vuestra preciosa historia de amor. Aunque aquí es un dibujo animado, pero mejor, así no te excitas cuando se convierta en dragón.

Regina la miró con esa mirada cargada de odio que atemorizaba a tantos, pero que Emma había empezado a conocer y la hizo reír.

-No sé cómo ni por qué te aguanto – le dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Porque en el fondo estás loquita por mí – soltó en tono alegre, se pegó a ella y atrapó sus labios con rapidez en un beso que Regina no rechazó.

-Será eso – le contestó con sin creerlo, cuando se separaron.

Regina se hizo a un lado y dejó que Emma entrara en esa casa en la que ya se movía como si fuera la suya propia. Miró un momento a ambos lados de la puerta y cerró. Esa actualización en el estado de su relación de "soportamiento" con Emma no estaba dispuesta que saliera a la luz.


	14. Chapter 14

Regina bajó a la cocina para preparar algo de desayuno. Al final la noche anterior apenas cenaron y mucho menos vieron la película, decidieron entretenerse de forma más divertida y con menos ropa. Estaba cortando una rebanada de pan, cuando unas manos se colaron por sus costados y sintió como Emma se pegaba a ella y empezaba a darle mordiscos en el cuello.

-Suéltame – dijo de forma seca, dándole un manotazo en las manos que estaban en su cintura.

-Me encanta que me recibas con tanto amor – volvió a darle otro mordisco en el cuello.

-¿Cómo se puede ser tan pegajosa? – suspiró al sentir que se pegaba más a ella.

-Anoche no te quejabas – dijo en tono insinuante.

-Anoche no tenía sangre suficiente en el cerebro como para formular una queja – giró levemente la cabeza para mirarla con media sonrisa.

-Y si me dejas seguir un poco más ahora tampoco – empezó a deslizar una mano por debajo del camisón de Regina, elevándolo a su paso.

-Ni hablar – le sacó la mano de donde la tenía – Estoy muerta de hambre.

Emma se mordió la lengua para no soltarle un comentario obsceno relacionado con su frase, así que simplemente la soltó y se colocó a su lado.

-¿Me vas a preparar el desayuno? – miraba como seguía cortando pan.

-Si claro, y si quiere también puedo coger una hoja de palmera para abanicar a su majestad – dijo con ironía sin mirarla siquiera.

-No por favor, aun no hace tiempo de abanicos. Mejor me das un masaje con final feliz – le guiñó un ojo sonriendo.

-Empiezo a arrepentirme de haberte dejado quedarte a dormir – la miró de reojo y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Arrepentirte? No lo creo, lo que deberías es estarme muy agradecida porque gracias a mí ha mejorado notablemente tu carácter. Hasta tienes mucho mejor aspecto. Te estoy dando sexoterapia – dijo en un tono tan creído que Regina puso los ojos en blanco.

-Si llego a saber que el coste de la terapia era tener que aguantarte recién levantada y con las neuronas frescas para dar el coñazo no habría aceptado – dijo de forma seca.

-Y si yo llego a saber que tus despertares iban acorde con tu carácter de mierda también me lo habría pensado, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, "el sexo siempre tiene un precio" – elevó los hombros con resignación fingida.

Regina se rio.

-¿El sexo? ¿Ahora piensas cobrarme por tu compañía? – Emma puso una mueca fingiendo ofensa y Regina sonrió.

-Si lo hiciera te arruinaría. Así que da gracias a que lo hago desde la más pura bondad de mi corazón, porque no puedo ver sufrir a una persona con la que mantengo una relación de soportamiento como tú sufrías por no tenerme en tu cama – dijo con afectación.

-¿Qué yo sufría? Pero si fuiste tú quien vino rogando un poco de cariño. Deberías estar dando saltos de alegría por tener el grandísimo honor de disfrutar de mí, no todos los días se acuesta una con una reina – la miró con superioridad.

-En mi caso sí, esta semana no hemos perdonado ni un día – sonrió de forma canalla.

-Porque estás muy salida – zanjó el tema dándose la vuelta para seguir con el desayuno.

Emma se rio, le habría encantado rebatirle diciendo que fue ella quien la llamó la mayoría de los días, pero sabía que eso la enfadaría. A Regina no se le podía presionar, bastante era que la noche anterior por primera vez desde que se habían vuelto compañeras de cama, la dejara quedarse a dormir. Le pasaba igual con la forma de llamar a su relación, a pesar de comportarse casi como una pareja, o como mínimo amigas, seguía empeñada en decir que lo suyo era simplemente una relación de soportamiento mutuo, en la que donde mejor se soportaban eran en la cama. Y ella estaba dispuesta a seguirle el rollo hasta que Regina fuera capaz de admitir que hacía tiempo que lo suyo había pasado del soportamiento. Seguían discutiendo, se seguían picando, pero ahora todo era diferente. No había odio en los ojos de Regina, no había ganas de convertirla en cucaracha para luego pisotearla, ahora había lujuria, deseo, y eso le encantaba.

Emma decidió ponerse a ayudar a Regina a preparar el desayuno, ya que estaba segura de que si no lo hacía no la dejaría probar ni un bocado. Se encontraba cortando naranjas para hacer zumo mientras Regina tostaba el pan, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta sorprendiéndolas. Se miraron un momento confusas, nadie llamaba a la puerta de Regina excepto Emma y Henry, y ninguno de los dos podía ser. Regina apagó la tostadora y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta, cuando una voz familiar la puso en alerta.

-¡Mamá! – gritaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Regina miró a Emma con los ojos completamente abiertos.

-¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No se lo habían llevado tus padres de acampada? – preguntó casi con pánico en la voz.

-Sí, se suponía que no volvían hasta mañana. ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Vas a abrirle? – hablaba con el mismo pánico que Regina.

-No, si te parece le dejo que se pudra en la puerta. Métete en el armario – abrió un armario empotrado cerca de la puerta de entrada.

Emma sonrió con incredulidad.

-¿En serio? – al ver el gesto duro de Regina añadió – Vale, vale. Me meto en el armario, pero que sepas que no se me escapa la ironía de la situación.

-Me alegro. Y ahora espero que seas capaz de mantener tu bocaza cerrada y no hagas ningún ruido – apartó unas cajas que había dentro para que cupiera mejor.

-Como ordene – se metió en el armario mientras mascullaba – También podía haberme escondido en su habitación que es más grande y tiene más luz.

Regina se digirió a la puerta, tomo aire y abrió con una sonrisa encontrando a su hijo que la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Henry! – se acercó a abrazarle – ¿No estabas de acampada con Mary Margaret y David?

-Sí, pero a la abuela se ha torcido un tobillo y nos hemos vuelto – puso una mueca de decepción – ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en abrirme?

-Porque estaba en el piso de arriba y no me he enterado – dijo con rapidez – Pasa, pasa.

Henry entró lentamente mirando de un lado a otro con los ojos entrecerrados. Habría ido mirando de habitación en habitación de no ser porque Regina le llevó hasta la cocina.

-¿Has desayunado? – le preguntó.

-Claro, son las once y media… ¿por qué sigues en camisón? – preguntó con ese tono de interrogatorio que Regina tanto conocía.

-Porque me he levantado hace poco – decidió contestarle con sinceridad.

-¿Y por qué te has levantado tan tarde? – siguió preguntando – Siempre te levantas a las ocho de la mañana, incluso los domingos. Te duchas, te vistes, preparas el desayuno y desayunas ya arreglada.

-Eso era antes. Ahora que no tengo nada que hacer y contigo fuera he perdido la costumbre – contestó suplicando que su hijo la creyera y dejara de hacer preguntas.

-El sábado pasado me quedé a dormir aquí e hiciste lo que acabo de decir – dijo con suspicacia, elevando ambas cejas.

Regina se quedó sin saber qué contestar, mientras que lo único que se le pasaba por la mente era que tenía que obligar a Emma a que prohibiera ver a Henry ver tantas películas policíacas.

-Cuando tú estás aquí la rutina es diferente – contestó al fin – ¿Qué has hecho en la acampada con los abuelos? – intentaba cambiar de tema, hablando con una jovialidad muy poco habitual en ella.

Henry volvió a fruncir el ceño, definitivamente algo tenía que estar pasando para que su madre llamara "abuelos" a Mary Margaret y David.

Regina se dio la vuelta para servirse un vaso de agua, y por qué no decirlo, para esquivar la mirada inquisidora de su hijo. Mirada que encima había aprendido de ella.

-¿Estás con Emma? – preguntó de sopetón, haciendo que Regina se atragantara con el agua que estaba tragando.

-¿Qué? – intentó fingir su mejor cara de asombro, aunque realmente no tenía que fingirla puesto que su asombro por la pregunta era real.

-Su coche está en la puerta, ¿está aquí? – volvió a preguntar sin apartar los ojos de los de su madre.

-No, claro que no. Se le habrá estropeado y por eso está ahí. Ese coche debería estar en un desguace desde hace años – contestó con más serenidad, volviendo a sentir que tenía el control, aunque sabía que no era así.

Henry se la quedó mirando fijamente unos momentos, como intentando descubrir la mentira en los ojos de su madre. Finalmente se dio por vencido.

-Puede ser, hace poco se quedó parado cuando me llevaba al colegio – admitió y Regina suspiró internamente de tranquilidad – Pero si no es Emma, ¿quién está contigo? – volvió a la carga y a Regina le entraron unas ganas inmensas de cortarle la lengua para que dejara de ser tan preguntón.

-No estoy con nadie cariño – contestó con tranquilidad.

-¿Segura? – preguntó mirándola tan fijamente que parecía que la atravesaría de un momento al otro.

-Puedes comprobarlo tú mismo – dijo con seguridad, esperando que su hijo no hiciera caso a su invitación.

-No hace falta, mi sexto sentido me dice que me dices la verdad – sentenció con una sonrisa y Regina volvió a suspirar de tranquilidad – ¿Hay tarta? Los interrogatorios me dan hambre.

-No, pero puedo hacerte tortitas – se ofreció en tono alegre, aunque su hijo no se las mereciera por el mal rato que le había hecho pasar.

Regina sacó los ingredientes que necesitaría con la ayuda de Henry, que se había ofrecido a ser su pinche. Le había puesto a trocear chocolate mientras ella se encargaba de la masa, cuando una pregunta que le llevaba rondando un rato se escapó de sus labios.

-Henry – el niño la miró – ¿Por qué creías que estaba con Emma?

-No sé – elevó los hombros acompañando sus palabras – Vi su coche en la puerta y como Emma tiene novias…

Regina abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿cómo que Emma tenía novias? En plural, ¿estaba sali… teniendo una relación de soportamiento con una promiscua? Bueno, una promiscua y bocazas, porque encima contarle sus conquistas a un niño de once años tenía delito.

-¿Cómo que tiene novias? – preguntó con una tranquilidad muy bien fingida.

-Me contó que solo tiene novias, no novios. Le gustan las mujeres como al abuelo – le contestó mientras seguía partiendo el chocolate. Regina se quedó más tranquila, no porque lo de antes la hubiera puesto celosa, para nada. Lo que ocurría es que no le gustaba compartir sus cosas.

-¿Y cuándo te contó eso? – siguió preguntando con curiosidad.

-Hace tiempo, es que entré en su habitación sin llamar y la encontré en la cama con Ruby – dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿En la cama? – preguntó con enfado.

-Sí, dormidas – parecía ajeno al tono de voz de su madre.

Regina apretó la mandíbula con rabia e intentó serenarse sin conseguirlo. ¿En la cama? ¿La imbécil de Emma había dejado de su hijo de once años la encontrara en la cama con esa furcia? Definitivamente iba a matar a Emma.


	15. Chapter 15

Regina alargó queriendo la visita de Henry, sabía que Emma estaría agobiada encerrada en el armario y se lo merecía. Aunque a las tres horas sintió una pizca de remordimiento, éste se le pasó rápidamente al recordar lo que le había dicho su hijo. Sin embargó, aunque quisiera que se quedara un poco más, a las tres horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos, Regina acompañó a Henry hasta la puerta, se despidió con un beso y un abrazo y se quedó en la puerta mirando cómo se iba alejando con paso tranquilo. Cuando le perdió de vista, cerró la puerta y suspiró, ahora le quedaba enfrentarse al desastre que habitaba desde hacía casi cuatro horas en su armario. Se dirigió con tranquilidad frente a él y se quedó pensando un momento si no sería mejor dejarla más tiempo como castigo, pero ganó su parte benévola y abrió la puerta. Podía esperarse muchas cosas de cómo se encontraría Emma, enfadada por la tardanza, irritada, agresiva, incómoda, triste… Lo que jamás se le ocurrió es que se la encontraría dormida. Estaba sentada al lado de las cajas, con las piernas encogidas y sí, completamente dormida con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas. Regina la miraba sorprendida, ¿cómo podía haberse dormido ahí? Y sobre todo, ¿cómo podía estar ahí dormida tan tranquila mientras ella echaba chispas por lo que acababa de enterarse? Vale, era imposible que Emma supiera de su enfado puesto que desde el armario no podía haberse enterado de nada. Pero por empatía, por lo menos podría estar sufriendo por estar incómoda, así ella se sentiría mejor. Sí, era una sádica que disfrutaba del sufrimiento de otros, pero sólo cuando la hacían enfadar. Y Emma a estas alturas de la película debería saber que ella era dada a un enfado fácil, así que tendría que estar preparada para la situación.

Sin ninguna suavidad empezó a darle patadas en las piernas para que despertara. Pero ni en eso tenía éxito, cosa que la hizo enfadar aún más. Así que no tuvo más remedio que ir a la cocina, cogió dos tapaderas de sartén metálicas y las hizo chocar justo en su cara.

Emma despertó sobresaltada, encontrándose con las dos tapaderas que chocaban a escasos milímetros de su propia cara. Se levantó de sopetón sin recordar donde se encontraba, haciendo que su cabeza colisionara con fuerza con una balda del armario. Regina observó con satisfacción como la rubia se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, mientras se le saltaban lágrimas de dolor.

-Te lo mereces – le dijo con dureza.

Emma la miró sin entender, mientras se arrastraba hasta fuera del armario aún con las manos en la cabeza para mitigar el dolor.

-¿De qué hablas? – preguntó aturdida mientras se ponía de pie.

-De que acabo de enterarme que te acostabas con la loba delante de Henry, ¿qué pasa? ¿No podíais ir a su madriguera? – dejó en el suelo las tapaderas y se cruzó de brazos.

Emma la miró confundida, ¿de qué hablaba? ¿A qué venía eso ahora? Entre que acababa de despertarse y el golpe estaba verdaderamente desorientada.

-¡Pero si solo fue una vez! – soltó sin pensar y al ver la cara que ponía Regina fue consciente de que no había sido la respuesta correcta.

-¿Solo? ¿Le estás quitando importancia al hecho de que nuestro hijo de once años te viera fornicar con una mujer que aúlla a la Luna llena? – su tono era grave y serio, fiel reflejo de su mirada.

-No estábamos "fornicando" – se defendió – Fue un accidente, él no tenía que estar en casa y… bueno, no vio nada grave. Solo estábamos en la cama dormidas y tapadas por la manta, tampoco creo que se haya traumatizado ni nada.

Regina negó con la cabeza mientras se mordía los labios de rabia.

-Vamos, que te parece de lo más normal del mundo. Ya que estás, ¿por qué no te expones en un escaparate con tu amiguita e invitas a Henry para que te vea? Total, no se va a traumatizar ni nada – elevó el tono de voz y Emma la miró sin saber qué hacer. No entendía qué coño estaba pasando.

-¿Pero por qué te pones así? No vio nada, hablé con él y lo entendió todo perfectamente. No entiendo a qué viene que me montes esta escena ahora, cuando encima tú eres la culpable de que me acostara ese día con ella – le soltó y Regina la abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras sonreía con incredulidad.

-¿Qué yo tuve la culpa? No recuerdo haberte echado follalobaxin 500 en ninguna bebida – le espetó con rabia.

-No, pero si no me hubieras escrito esa nota después de acostarnos por primera vez no me habría enfadado contigo, no habría decidido sacarte de mi vida, lo que por supuesto no me habría llevado a ahogar las penas en chocolate, ni mucho menos a acostarme con Ruby cuando ésta decidió consolarme.

-Muy lógico y maduro todo, sí señora – dijo con ironía.

-No he dicho que sea lógico ni maduro, es lo que pasó. Si no fuera por tu culpa jamás me habría acostado con ella – confesó y Regina la miró con más enfado aun.

-O sea que yo soy la culpable de que tu libido esté a unos niveles tan elevados que no seas capaz ni de frenar a una loba calentorra. Llámame rara, pero cuando alguien me rechaza no salgo corriendo a acostarme con otra. Había un luto que respetar y te lo pasaste por el forro… o por la lengua de furcirucita – dijo con tanto enfado que sus palabras ni siquiera fueron procesadas antes por su cerebro, de ser así estaba segura de que no las habría dicho.

-Así que es eso lo que te molesta… – sonrió con chulería.

-¿El qué? – preguntó molesta.

-Te importa un rábano y cuarto que Henry me viera, lo que de verdad te escuece es con quién me vio – afirmó con la misma sonrisa que Regina acababa de decidir que odiaba.

-¿Estás insinuando que estoy celosa? – preguntó como si no hubiera entendido bien lo que Emma había dejado caer.

-No lo insinúo, lo afirmo – dijo con tranquilidad.

-No tienes ni idea de lo equivocada que estás. ¿Celosa yo? ¿De esa zorríloba? Esto es lo último que me quedaba por escuchar – sonrió con incredulidad.

-No es tan raro. Soy encantadora, guapa y una fiera en la cama, es normal que te sientas amenazada por cualquier mujer. En el fondo no quieres perderme – dijo con una pedantería tanto en la voz como en los gestos que hicieron reír a Regina. Emma sonrió tranquila, el humor calmaba a la fiera de Regina. Quería dejar atrás el tema de Ruby y los celos, aunque estuviera segura de la reina estaba celosa. Sabía que su habitual negación en todo lo que implicara sentimientos hacia ella la podría hacer decir algo que, verdaderamente, no quería escuchar. Así que era mejor frenarla a tiempo. Era demasiado pronto y estaban demasiado bien para meterse en temas más profundos, así que sería mejor no pasar de la cómoda y segura superficialidad.

-Solo por eso te mereces no pisar mi cama en una buena temporada – dijo con un tono más calmado, aunque en sus ojos seguían habiendo restos de rabia. Regina también aceptó de buena gana ese cambio en el tono de la conversación, y sobre todo, la desaparición de ella de ese ser de furcios modales. Le molestaba que Emma hablara de ella, le molestaba que se hubiera acostado con ella, pero no eran celos. No lo eran.

-Sabes que no tengo objeciones en innovar, podemos hacerlo en el suelo, en la mesa, contra la pared… – se apoyó provocativamente contra la pared mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-¿Quieres hielo para la cabeza? – le preguntó obviando esa clara provocación.

Emma de repente, volvió a recordar el golpe que se había dado y empezó a sentir como le palpitaba de dolor la zona de la cabeza donde lo había recibido. Asintió con un gesto y siguió a Regina hasta la cocina. Ésta, cogió un paño, lo llenó de hielos y se lo puso en la cabeza con delicadeza.

-No creo que sea bueno que te des tantos golpes en la cabeza – le dijo de pronto – Tus cuatro neuronas se pueden resentir y teniendo en cuenta que tres se encargan de pensar en sexo…

-No te preocupes, tengo neuronas en el banquillo para que no te falte tu ración de mí – se sujetó con una mano el paño de la cabeza, se acercó a Regina y la besó.

Y así fue como toda la conversación anterior quedó borrada, como muchas otras que surgían entre ellas de temas que podían crear problemas. Los sentimientos eran palabras tabú, al igual que todo lo relacionado con ellos. De vez en cuando se escapaba algo, como la palabra celos de esta vez, pero siempre terminaban borrándolo y superándolo mediante el efectivo método de correr un tupido velo. Estaban escondiendo la mierda debajo de la alfombra y un día no podrían andar sobre ella. Pero eso a ninguna le importaba, Regina vivía en su propio mundo de negación y Emma, en el de la esperanza.

Cuando Emma llegó a su casa se encontró a su madre tirada en el sofá con el pie en alto apoyado en unos cojines. No le sorprendió puesto que Regina le había contado todo lo sucedido con Henry, pero también le recordó la advertencia que le había hecho ésta acerca de las dudas del niño. Por ello, fingió su mejor cara de sorpresa cuando Mary Margaret giró la cabeza al escucharla entrar.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó acercándose a ella para mirarle de cerca el inflamado pie.

-Un tropezón tonto – le restó importancia – ¿Dónde has estado? Henry ha estado un buen rato esperándote, quería que fueras a montar a caballo con David y con él.

-Estaba en la comisaría – mintió.

-Últimamente siempre que pasas la noche fuera estás ahí – dijo con intención.

-Me gusta mi trabajo – contestó con normalidad

-¿Y qué hacía tu coche frente a la casa de Regina? – la miró con seriedad, estudiando sus gestos.

-Se me quedó parado ahí y como llevaba prisa seguí andando – volvió a mentir rogando que no empezara a crecerle la nariz.

-Qué casualidad, ¿no? – dijo en un tono que estaba empezando a irritar a Emma.

-Ya ves, la vida es así – dijo con aspereza.

-Sí que lo es sí, a veces te tiene sorpresas inesperadas y muy desagradables – volvió a decir con clara intención de provocar alguna reacción en Emma.

-Como ¿qué? Sorpréndeme – la desafió.

-Como que mi hija esté teniendo una aventura con la misma mujer que ha vivido años y años con el único propósito de matarme, con la culpable de que hayas crecido sin padres, con una persona que ha matado y torturado sin que le temblara la mano, con la mujer que fue capaz de matar a su propio padre para crear la maldición que nos trajo aquí… con la reina malvada.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hago un aviso que igual no gusta, pero yo aviso. Se acercan los exámenes, lo que significa que seguiré escribiendo, pero menos. O igual sigo escribiendo más, no se sabe. La época de exámenes es misteriosa.**

* * *

Emma se quedó en silencio apartando la mirada de su madre. ¿Por qué tenía que recordarle eso? ¿Por qué se empeñaba todo el mundo en hacerlo? ¿Se creía que no lo sabía? ¿Qué no sufrió y se comió la cabeza por eso en cuanto empezó a mirar a Regina como no tenía que hacerlo? Claro que lo hizo, pero había decidido perdonar y dejarlo atrás. Ella más que nadie creía que las personas podían cambiar, y sabía que Regina lo había hecho. Aunque nadie la creyera, aunque para todos siguiera siendo la misma, ella sabía que había cambiado.

-¿No me dices nada? – preguntó Mary Margaret después de un momento de silencio.

-Ya lo has dicho tú todo – contestó con tranquilidad.

-Todo no, quiero que me des una explicación – exigió.

-¿Para qué? ¿Quieres saber si estoy saliendo con Regina? Pues mira, no lo hago pero me encantaría – dijo con seriedad.

-¿Entonces no tienes nada con ella? – preguntó con escepticismo y un deje de esperanza en la voz.

-No, sí que lo tengo, pero no te importa a ti ni a nadie. Ya soy mayorcita – siguió con enfado.

-Pues no lo pareces. Quiero que te alejes de ella, es una mujer peligrosa y no tienes de idea de lo que es capaz de hacer – le advirtió con severidad.

-No pienso hacerlo – aseguró mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Emma, por su culpa has crecido sin madre – suavizó el tono para ablandar a su hija.

-No, si he crecido sin madre ha sido por tu culpa y la de David. Regina no me metió en ese armario árbol mágico o lo que fuera, fuisteis ustedes por la cosa del bien común, de que yo era la salvadora. ¿Pero te preguntaste alguna vez si yo quería ese papel? ¿Si no habría preferido vivir mil veces maldita pero con ustedes a mi lado que en libertad completamente sola? No lo hicisteis, porque no sois egoístas y siempre pensáis antes en el resto que en vosotros. Por eso he decidió perdonar y olvidar que por vuestra culpa he vivido toda la vida completamente sola, pasando de mano en mano, de familia de acogida a familia de acogida como si fuera un juguete usado, sin el cariño real de nadie, sin estabilidad, sin nada. Y he hecho lo mismo con Regina porque sé que ha cambiado y sé lo que es sentirse sola sin que nadie crea en ti – soltó con rabia, mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas que por orgullo no dejaría salir.

-Emma… – dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-¡No! – la interrumpió – ¿Quieres que me aleje de Regina? ¿Quieres que olvide del perdón? Muy bien, pero si lo olvido para ella lo olvidaré para todo, así que atente a las consecuencias – sin decir una palabra más, se dio la vuelta y salió del apartamento dando un fuerte portazo.

Mary Margaret se quedó mirando la puerta con lágrimas en los ojos, deseando que se volviera a abrir y entrara su hija a pedirle perdón. A decirle que se había equivocado y que no era eso lo que pensaba realmente de su abandono forzado.

Regina miraba su móvil confundida. Hacía escasos minutos acababa de recibir un extraño mensaje de Emma y no podía dejar de mirarlo.

"_Esta noche no puedo pasarme a verte, me quedo trabajando. Lo siento"_

Bueno, el mensaje en sí no era extraño, lo extraño era que Emma cancelara una cita con ella y ¿por trabajo? ¿Qué trabajo? Si vivían en el pueblo más muermo del mundo, nunca tenía que quedarse trabajando de noche porque nunca pasaba nada de noche… ni de día, ¡ni nunca!

Se vio tentada a llamarla para pedir una explicación, pero eso sería muy impropio de ella, así que únicamente le contestó con un escueto mensaje.

_"Vale"_

Si la cosa iba de mensajes raros y sin información, ella sabía jugar a eso. Bloqueó el móvil con violencia y lo tiró de mala manera al otro lado del sofá donde estaba sentada. Parecía que el día acabaría peor de lo que empezó.

Alargó la mano para coger un libro que descansaba en la mesa de café, lo abrió por la página marcada y comenzó a leer. Cuando llevaba media página leída, de repente recordó que ese libro se lo había traído Emma de la biblioteca, así que como si estuviera infectado, lo cerró de golpe y lo lanzó a hacer compañía a su móvil.

Iba a dirigirse a su despacho para coger el ordenador, cuando el sonido del timbre la hizo dar la vuelta y cambiar de dirección. Sonrió, seguro que era Emma, así que puso su mejor cara seria y finalmente abrió la puerta llevándose una sorpresa. No, no era Emma.

-Vaya, vaya… Blancanieves – sonrió con desdén – ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?

-¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó con seriedad.

Regina no contestó, simplemente se hizo a un lado para que pasara. No por educación, no porque quisiera hablar con ella ni que pisara su casa, simplemente para evitar que alguno de sus vecinos la viera y sacara la horca y las antorchas creyendo que le haría algo.

-¿Ha metido el pie donde no debía? – preguntó al ver como se dirigía cojeando hasta la sala.

-Eso no te importa Regina – le respondió con hostilidad.

-Que poca educación te dieron de pequeña – negaba con la cabeza – Así no se le habla a alguien que te ha invitado a entrar en su casa. Y mucho menos a mí, aquí estamos solas y si me haces enfadar… puede que haya un accidente que termine contigo de alfombra decorando mi sala de estar.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres hacerle a mi hija? – la miró con dureza.

-¿Perdona? – le preguntó sin un atisbo de emoción en su voz.

-Sé que te estás viendo con mi hija – afirmó.

-¿Y? – dijo con indiferencia.

-Quiero que te alejes de ella o… – se frenó.

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a matar? – soltó una risa sardónica.

-Si es necesario lo haré – aseguró sin un deje de vacilación.

Regina volvió a reírse.

-¿Dónde está esa Blancanieves de "corazón puro" a la que todos alaban? ¿Estás mostrando por fin tu verdadera cara? – la miró con una ceja alzada.

-No pienso dejar que le hagas daño a Emma y para eso estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea – la amenazó.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que vaya a hacerle daño? – preguntó con tranquilidad.

-Vamos, Regina, que nos conocemos. Sé muy bien que estás planeando algo y no pienso dejar que ocurra. Así que por tu bien, aléjate de mi hija – le volvió a advertir, señalándola con el dedo. Comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta, cuando una pregunta la frenó e hizo que se diera la vuelta.

-¿Te has planteado que quizás sea ella la que no quiera alejarse de mí? – sonrió con el único fin de irritarla.

-Ella no… Emma está confundida, solo eso. Su vida ha cambiado mucho en poco tiempo y no ve las cosas con claridad – dijo queriendo convencerse a sí misma de que tenía razón.

-Me parece que conoces muy poco a tu hija – afirmó con otra sonrisa irritante.

-La conozco mejor que nadie y sé lo que le conviene. Por eso te prohíbo que la veas – dijo con rabia.

Mary Margaret volvió a darse la vuelta y caminó con paso rápido hasta la salida, seguida de una tranquila Regina. Se había alejado ya unos pasos de la puerta cuando Regina volvió a llamar su atención.

-¡Blancanieves! Se te ha olvidado una cosa – ésta se dio la vuelta y la miró – Yo no cumplo órdenes de nadie, y mucho menos de tuyas.

Sin darle opción a réplica, cerró la puerta de golpe y suspiró.

-¡Imbécil! –dijo en voz alta.

¿Quién se había creído que era para presentarse en su casa a amenazarla? Le habría encantado convertirla en cristal y romperla de una patada. ¿Sería por eso que Emma había cancelado su cita? ¿Iba a dejar de verla porque su mamá no la dejaba? Si era así no pensaba permitirlo, esa mosquita muerta de Blancanieves ya le había arrebatado demasiadas cosas en su vida, no iba dejar que también le quitara a Emma. Si alguna vez había tenido un pensamiento de dejar de verla completamente, que lo había tenido, ahora éste era historia. Eso conocido en psicología como reactancia siempre había sido fuerte en ella, no había nada como una amenaza a sus libertades para que reaccionara e hiciera justo lo que le intentaban prohibir. ¿Qué Blancanieves le prohibía que viera a Emma? Muy bien, ahora no solo la vería, sino que sería capaz hasta de casarse con ella. Nadie le daba órdenes, y mucho menos esa.

Con esa idea cogió las llaves de su coche y salió de casa como alma que lleva el diablo con un destino claro. Ya vería si Emma tenía la misma opinión de su madre o no.

Pocos minutos después, en parte porque el pueblo era muy pequeño y en parte porque había ido a una velocidad poco adecuada, aparcó frente a la comisaría y salió con su característico caminar altanero. Al entrar, se encontró a Emma con la mirada fija en el ordenador, jugando al buscaminas, supuso. En ese pueblo no pasaba nada que justificara la concentración que parecía tener Emma.

-Hoy he recibido una visita bastante interesante – soltó para llamar la atención de la rubia.

Emma se sorprendió, no esperaba verla. Sin embargo, se levantó rápidamente, se acercó a ella y la besó brevemente en los labios, casi por inercia. A Regina ese gesto la tranquilizó, estaba claro que Emma no pensaba hacer caso a su madre en lo de alejarse de ella.

-¿De quién? – preguntó temerosa, aun guardaba una pequeña esperanza de que no fuera de quién creía.

-De tu madre – le contestó, y sonrió levemente al ver como Emma ponía cara de disgusto.

-Ya, lo siento. Ni siquiera sé cómo se ha enterado que nosotras… eso – suspiró.

-Me ha ordenado que me aleje de ti – dijo con un tono divertido y media sonrisa.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? – sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Tú qué crees? – la miró con intensidad. Un instante después, la agarró de la cintura, separó la distancia que las separaba y la besó con fuerza.


	17. Chapter 17

-¿Entonces? – preguntó Emma sentada en las piernas de Regina, mientras ésta le daba mordiscos leves en el cuello– ¿Vas a darme asilo político en tu casa?

-¿Asilo político? – sonrió.

-Claro, ahora mismo hay un conflicto claro entre dos reinos y yo estoy atrapada en tierra hostil. Es tu obligación darme asilo político – dijo con solemnidad.

-No creo que eso sea bueno para nuestro contrato de soportamiento – habló con cautela.

-Tampoco lo es que esté sentada en tus piernas en medio de la comisaría mientras me metes mano, cuando puede entrar cualquier persona en cualquier momento. Y sin embargo, aquí estamos – soltó con un deje de molestia en la voz.

-No es lo mismo – se tensó.

-Claro que no, aquí puede vernos cualquiera y en tu casa no – se levantó con enfado de las piernas de Regina.

-Ya… es que no quiero vivir contigo – soltó de golpe y Emma sintió una sacudida en todo su cuerpo.

-No te estoy pidiendo que vivamos juntas, solo que me dejes quedarme en tu casa un par de días hasta que arregle las cosas con Mary Margaret o encuentre otro lugar. No creo que sea demasiado – explicó con desespero.

-Para mí sí – confesó.

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser todo tan complicado contigo? – se pasó las manos por el pelo con frustración.

-Está bien, puedes quedarte en mi casa – dijo de repente – Al fin y al cabo somos soportadoras – sonrió con nerviosismo.

-No, no lo somos Regina – dijo ya cansada de ese "juego".

-¿Perdona? – preguntó confundida.

-Que no somos "soportadoras", ni amigas, ni cualquier palabra que te quieras inventar para no aceptar la realidad – espetó con rabia.

-¿Y cuál es esa realidad según tú? – preguntó con dureza.

-Que hace casi un mes que somos pareja. Que nos tratamos como tal, que nos comportamos como tal, y por mucho que lo niegues eso no va a cambiar – relajó el tono de voz.

-Parece que entonces vivimos en realidades diferentes. Yo no he vivido eso – dijo con altivez.

-¿Ah, no? – preguntó con incredulidad.

-Pues no. Cuando empezamos ya sabías lo que había, lo que te podía dar y lo que no, y lo aceptaste. Así que este ataque de "novia" dolida no tiene ningún sentido – dijo con desprecio.

-Tienes razón – aceptó – Me dijiste lo que había y yo fui la imbécil que creyó que eso cambiaría. Que te darías cuenta que… da igual.

-¿Que qué? – preguntó con curiosidad.

-Que me quieres, que sientes por mí más de lo que quieres ver. Y sé que lo haces, pero no te quieres dar cuenta.

-Es que no hay nada de lo que tenga que darme cuenta. A ver, no somos niñas de quince años que se besan y ya están enamoradas, simplemente nos lo pasamos bien juntas. ¿No es suficiente con eso? – intentó calmar su voz para que no sonara con tanta brusquedad.

-Pues no, para mí ya no es suficiente – dijo con firmeza.

-Si no estás contenta con lo que somos, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer… - dejó caer con intención.

-Claro que estoy contenta con lo que somos, me gusta lo que somos. Lo que no me gusta es que no lo aceptes, que te engañes a ti misma – volvió a repetir frustrada. No importaba que se lo dijera mil veces, Regina jamás lo aceptaría.

-¿Pero por qué tengo que aceptar nada? Estamos bien, ¿qué más da lo que diga? ¿Qué más da cómo llame a lo que tenemos? Como si quiero decir que somos primas, no importa – dijo con ímpetu.

-¿Puedes decir que somos primas y no que estamos juntas? Si no importa, ¿qué más da que lo digas no? – sonrió con ironía.

-No le des la vuelta a lo que… – se calló de golpe.

Archie miraba a las dos mujeres confundido. Había entrado a la comisaría buscando a Emma y se la encontró en plena discusión con Regina. Por suerte para ellas, no le había dado tiempo de escuchar nada, aunque eso no restaba incomodidad ni un ligero aire extraño a la escena.

-Archie – dijo Emma por fin, sonriendo de forma nerviosa – ¿Ocurre algo?

El hombre la miró a ella y a Regina alternativamente antes de contestar.

-Quería hablar contigo de un asunto… pero puede esperar – añadió con rapidez.

-Vale, ¿te parece bien que te busque dentro de una hora?

-Claro – sonrió.

-Bien – dijo queriendo dar por terminada la breve conversación.

-Bueno, ya me… – hizo un gesto con las manos señalando la salida, sin embargo, después de dar unos pasos hacia la salida volvió a darse la vuelta – ¿Estáis bien? ¿Ha pasado algo? Os noto muy tensas.

No pudo evitar preguntarlo, quizás fuera deformación profesional, pero sabía que ahí pasaba algo y quería ayudar. Sobre todo para evitar que algo malo pudiera pasar.

Regina puso los ojos en blanco y bufó. Emma se quedó mirando a Archie, después se volvió a mirar a Regina y, como poseída por un impulso que no pudo o no quiso parar, respondió.

-No pasa nada, discusiones típicas de pareja – sonrió con maldad mirando de reojo a Regina.

A ésta casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas al oír las palabras de Emma, aunque no tanto como al pobre ex grillo, ahora convertido en psiquiatra metomentodo. Regina miró a Emma directamente con enfado y rabia en los ojos, de una forma que hacía tanto tiempo que no usaba con ella, que se le hizo extraño que le saliera de manera tan sencilla y natural.

Archie, en cambio, las miraba a ambas con asombro, completamente perplejo, sin saber qué hacer o que decir, y sin poder siquiera moverse. De todo lo que podían haberle dicho, eso era lo último que esperar oír. De hecho era lo último que esperaba oír en su vida.

-¿Có… cómo? – tartamudeó al preguntar, con una voz más aguda de lo normal.

-¿No lo sabías? – siguió Emma con una voz y sonrisa falsamente joviales.

-No… no… ¿qué… qué hay que saber? – volvió a preguntar el pobre hombre con ingenuidad, o simplemente idiotez. Una parte de él aún creía que era un gran malentendido.

-Que Regina y yo somos novias… ¿verdad cariño? – hizo énfasis en el apelativo cariñoso, sabiendo cuánto le molestaría a la reina.

Archie abrió más los ojos, si eso era posible. No sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir, ni si tenía que hacer o decir algo. Estaba anonadado y completamente paralizado, mientras su mente no dejaba de dar vuelta a las palabras de Emma y sobre todo, a las consecuencias que eso podría tener. Tan perplejo y metido en sus propios pensamientos estaba, que no se había dado cuenta como los ojos de Regina estaban a punto de escupir fuego, y como su mandíbula estaba tan apretada que podría hacerse estallar los dientes de un momento a otro.

-¿No nos vas a decir lo que opinas? – preguntó Emma para romper el silencio espeso que se había creado de repente.

-¡Eh! – soltó Archie sin saber qué decir – Bu… bueno qué puedo decir… ¿felicidades? – sonrió con nerviosismo.

Emma sonrió, tenía que admitir que ver a Archie así de nervioso y cortado no tenía precio. En cambio, ver el enfado monumental de Regina con ella no tenía el mismo efecto que antes. Ahora no le hacía gracia, simplemente le daba pena, mucha pena por ella misma.

Finalmente, Archie se fue de la comisaría haciendo un gesto extraño de despedida que no se parecía en nada a un gesto normal de saludo.

Nada más desaparecer éste de su vista, Regina no tardo ni medio segundo en colocarse directamente frente a Emma para increparle con dureza.

-¿A qué coño ha venido eso? – respiraba con tanta fuerza que su respiración se oía casi tan fuerte como su propia voz.

-No sé por qué te enfadas, si no importa lo que diga ¿no? Da igual cómo llame a lo que tenemos – dijo con ironía, mirándola con dureza.

-No da igual cuando vas contando cosas privadas a gente que no tiene por qué saberlo – espetó con rabia – Tú también dijiste que era mejor que no lo supiera nadie.

-Ya… dime una cosa, ¿qué te ha molestado más, que le dijera "cosas privadas" o que dijera que eres mi novia? – preguntó con firmeza, ocultando el miedo a la respuesta que sentía en realidad.

Regina se la quedó mirando, pensando, reflexionando en la pregunta. Podría haberla esquivado, negarse a responder, sin embargo, contestó sin ningún titubeo.

-Lo segundo – afirmó con rotundidad, mirándola a los ojos.

Emma cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras intentaba desatar el nudo que se había alojado sin permiso en su garganta. Tragó saliva con fuerza y suspiró.

-Entonces creo que ya está todo dicho – dijo con tristeza.

-Supongo – asintió Regina con seriedad.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos sin saber qué más decir, aunque realmente no había mucho más que decir. Eran como dos extrañas mirándose, no se reconocían en los ojos de la otra y eso era porque no veían lo mismo. Ya no había nada que las uniera, querían cosas diferentes, estaban en dos caminos distintos que no sabían si llegarían a cruzarse.

Regina fue la primera en bajar la mirada, no soportaba mirar de frente a otro fracaso de su vida. Estaba cansada, agotada de que nada le fuera bien, de que echara a perder todo lo bueno que le pasaba, de que acabara espantando siempre a la felicidad. Levantó levemente la mirada para mirarla una vez, y finalmente, se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse con paso lento. Cuando estaba ya en la puerta, no pudo evitar volverse a mirarla de nuevo y se sorprendió al sentir algo extraño y doloroso en su garganta al ver que una lágrima surcaba la mejilla de Emma.

-¿Esto es todo? – preguntó sin creerlo – ¿Aquí termina lo nuestro?

-Realmente no se puede terminar algo que nunca empezó, ¿no?


	18. Chapter 18

La había dejado. ¿De verdad la había dejado? ¡Joder! Claro que la había dejado. ¿Cómo había podido hacerlo? Era la primera vez que la dejaban en su vida, era ella la que siempre dejaba, la que llevaba el mando en sus relaciones. ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto? Definitivamente a Emma se le había ido a cabeza y bien ida. Y todo ¿por qué? ¿Por no querer decir que era su novia? Es que no lo era, simplemente eran dos personas que hablaban, compartían cosas, pasaban tiempo juntas y de vez en cuando… bueno, muy frecuentemente, tenían relaciones sexuales consentidas. ¿Tan difícil era de entender? Nunca la había engañado, desde el principio le dijo lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer y lo que no, jamás le prometió nada. ¿Por qué reaccionaba ahora así? Jamás le dijo que quería una relación con ella, jamás hizo nada que diera a entender que quería una relación con ella y jamás hizo nada que le diera a entender que estaba enamorada de ella. Porque no lo estaba, y ahora por culpa de la obsesión de esa rubia infantil por cazarla y que le confesara un amor que no sentía, se había vuelto a quedar sola. Con lo bien que estaban… y todo por culpa de Emma. ¿Qué más da que le molestara que dijera que eran novia, pareja o lo que sea? ¿Por qué de repente tenían que poner nombre a lo que sentían o hacían? ¿Por qué no podían simplemente dejarse llevar y seguir como estaban? Pero no, Emma tenía que ponerle etiquetas a todo, como si eso sirviera de algo. Las etiquetas no son más que métodos para controlarlo todo, para creer falsamente que se tiene el control. Y sí, ella podía haber accedido a ponerse la etiqueta que a Emma le diera la gana y seguir igual, con la diferencia de que la rubia estaría más tranquila. Pero no podía hacerlo, no sabía exactamente por qué, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. Ante la simple palabra "novia" o "pareja", le entraba un agobio difícil de explicar, acompañado de unos sudores fríos y unas terribles ganas de salir corriendo a esconderse en el primer lugar lejano y difícil de ubicar que encontrara. No es que tuviera miedo al compromiso, es que… bueno, no le gustaban esas palabras. Además, no eran las adecuadas para definir lo que ellas tenían. Porque… porque no lo eran, no eran nada de eso y nunca lo serían y ella no sentía nada más que atracción. Una atracción fuerte debido a la evidente buenorrez de Emma, pero nada más. Así que ahora tenía que volver a acostumbrarse a la vida de llanera solitaria odiada por todo el mundo. Tenía que volver a acostumbrarse a no tener nadie con quien hablar o discutir de nada. Tenía que volver a acostumbrarse a no recibir mensajes absurdos de aviso de que iban a verla. Tenía que volver a acostumbrarse a no sentir un cuerpo desnudo abrazándose con necesidad a ella. Tenía que volver a acostumbrarse a no volver a verse reflejada en los ojos verdes de Emma. Tenía que volver a acostumbrarse a… ¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué sentía de nuevo como si alguien le estuviera apretando la garganta? ¿Por qué le escocían los ojos? ¿Estaba llorando? No podía ser, ella no lloraba.

Emma, en cambio, ya no lloraba. De hecho había decidido actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada. Si para Regina jamás habían tenido una relación, no merecía la pena que actuara como si hubieran roto. ¿De qué servía sentirse mal y llorar cuando estaba claro que todo había sido un espejismo? Había sido una idiota al creer que Regina cambiaría, que al estar con ella, de repente, se daría cuenta que siempre la había querido y terminarían los tres viviendo juntos y felices, cantando canciones que Disney compondría para expresar su felicidad perfecta en su vida perfecta de familia perfecta. Ahora lo único que quería era olvidarse de ella, meter en una bolsa todo lo que sentía, sus ilusiones, sus esperanzas y tirarlo a la basura para empezar de nuevo. Y lo primero que necesitaba para eso era encontrar un sitio donde vivir. Después de la discusión con su madre tenía claro que no podía seguir viviendo con ella, además, antes de tener nada con Regina ya se sentía agobiada viviendo tantos en ese piso. Necesitaba espacio, libertad, poder moverse sin que nadie le preguntara a cada instante dónde va o qué va a hacer. Tenía que empezar una nueva vida de verdad, volver a ser la aventurera independiente que no tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie. Tenía que… joder, tenía que irse de ese maldito pueblo. Sin Regina todo volvería a ser aburrimiento, ahogo, claustrofobia, ya no la tenía a ella como respiro. Necesitaba salir de ahí y volver a respirar el aire de la ciudad, caminar por las calles siendo una completa desconocida, ver caras nuevas, tratar con gente que se interesase por ella por lo que es, no por quién es, como hizo… ¡Mierda! Tenía que olvidar ya a Regina, no podía aparecer cada dos por tres en su cabeza o se volvería loca. Si tenía que tatuarse en el brazo que Regina no la quería para hacerse a la idea lo haría. Aunque realmente no creía que Regina no la quisiera, lo que pasa es que era tan cobarde que no quería aceptarlo. Pero eso ya daba igual, estaba dispuesta a empezar una nueva vida lejos de Regina y lo iba a conseguir. Aunque para eso tendría que dejar de decir el nombre de Regina en cada frase que pensara, porque de otra forma jamás olvidaría a Regina y siempre tendría a Regina metida en todas partes y eso no podía ser. Tenía que centrarse en su plan, simplemente en su plan de irse de ese pueblo y volver a la acción. Claro que ese plan tenía lagunas porque, ¿qué iba a hacer con Henry? Estaba claro que no podía llevárselo, a Re… a su madre no le gustaría y una cosa era olvidarla y otra hacerle daño. Reg... bueno, ella, no tenía la culpa de que hubiera sido tan idiota como para enamorarse, si encima se llevaba a Henry iba a pensar que además de idiota era una despechada resentida. No, no podía llevárselo, pero tampoco quería estar lejos de él. ¡Mierda! Era mucho más fácil ser rebelde y vivir aventuras cuando no tenía ataduras.

Decidió dejar de lado el tema de irse del pueblo para centrarse en el tema de dónde demonios dormiría esa noche. Así que acudió al único lugar del pueblo donde se alquilaban habitaciones, sí, al imperio Granny's.

Entró al pequeño hotel repitiendo mentalmente un pequeño mantra particular que decía "que no esté Ruby", intentando que el poder de su mente cumpliera su deseo. Hoy más que nunca no le apetecía encontrarse con la mirada juzgadora de su amiga, o ex amiga, o ex amante ocasional, ni mucho menos quería darle la alegría de que lo había dejado con la que no debe ser nombrada. Porque para ella no era una alegría y ver alegría en otra persona por su desgracia, no haría más que hundirla en la miseria y/o hacer estallar toda la rabia y frustración que llevaba dentro por ello. Pero por supuesto el poder de su mente la traicionó como siempre, y ahí, tras un mostrador del siglo pasado con la madera completamente desgastada, estaba Ruby pintándose las uñas de rojo putón.

Al verla, ésta cerró inmediatamente el bote de esmalte y lo dejó encima del mostrador.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó sorprendida – ¿Venías a verme?

-¿Eh? No, no, es… necesito una habitación – respondió de un tirón sin mirarla directamente.

-¿Una habitación? ¿Para qué? – se la quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido hasta que una idea, para ella descabellada, le vino a la mente – No pensarás que voy a dejarte una habitación para que te revuelques con Regina, ¿no?

-Y si fuera así ¿qué? – la desafió.

-Ya podrías darte la vuelta por donde has venido, porque no pienso ayudar a que te arruines la vida – la miró con dureza.

Emma suspiró y se mordió la lengua, Ruby no tenía la culpa de nada y no podía pagar su frustración con ella. Además, atacándola no iba a conseguir que la que no debe ser nombrada le dijera que la quería.

-No es por eso, ¿vale? – dijo con decaimiento – La habitación es solo para mí, he discutido con Mary Margaret y necesito espacio.

-¿Y por qué no te quedas con… ya sabes? – volvió a preguntar, en tono más relajado al ver que Emma estaba realmente estaba mal.

-Porque ya no estamos juntas... y no quiero comentarios, ni una cara feliz ni un "es lo mejor que podía pasar". Solo quiero una puta habitación, así que si puedes dármela te lo agradecería – ni siquiera la miró. Decir en voz alta que ya no estaba con la que no debe ser nombrada era como hacerlo real, por mucho que intentara hacerse a la idea, por mucho que pensara en ello, nada lo hacía más real que contárselo a alguien. Y eso no hizo más que volverle a remover todos sus sentimientos, y de repente empezó a sentir de nuevo ganas de llorar. ¡Y no podía llorar! No podía llorar por algo que no había pa… ¡pero es que sí que había pasado joder!

Ruby se la quedó mirando fijamente, no podía evitar sentir alivio y sabía que eso haría daño a Emma. Así que se dio la vuelta y cogió la llave de una habitación vacía.

-¿Quieres que hablemos? – dijo en tono dulce mientras le tendía las llaves de la habitación.

Emma cerró los ojos con fuerza, notando cómo le escocían las lágrimas que intentaba reprimir.

-No – respondió con voz ronca. Cogió las llaves y se dirigió corriendo a las escaleras para ir a refugiarse a su habitación.

Ruby miró con tristeza como desaparecía de su vista, se quedó pensando un momento y finalmente cogió el teléfono para hacer una llamada.

Ahora que las lágrimas habían vuelto a salir de sus ojos parecía incapaz de pararlas. No sabía que decir en voz alta lo que había dicho traería esas consecuencias, de ser así no lo habría dicho y seguiría reprimiendo y guardando su propio dolor. Y además le molestaba estar mal cuando seguramente quien no debe ser nombrada estaría tan campante, alegrándose incluso de haberse deshecho de ella. O quizás sí que lo lamentaba, pero únicamente por el tema sexual. Y eso le jodía incluso más, le jodía que hubiera significado tan poco para la otra mientras que ella como una imbécil había terminado colada hasta los huesos. Eso hizo que las lágrimas de dolor se convirtieran en lágrimas de rabia, pero para nada consiguió frenarlas. Lo que sí lo consiguió, fue el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta de la habitación. Ni siquiera pensó en quién podría ser, su instinto la llevó directa al baño a lavarse la cara para intentar ocultar su deplorable estado, algo que por supuesto no consiguió, pero por lo menos la idea de que alguien pudiera verla llorar cerró el grifo de lágrimas. Más repuesta, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió esperando ver a Ruby, puesto que era la única persona que sabía que estaba ahí, llevándose una sorpresa al encontrarse a su propio hijo frente a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó sorprendida, cerrando la puerta después de que el niño entrara sin ninguna invitación.

-¿Y tú por qué lloras? – preguntó de la misma forma, mirándola con atención.

-No estoy llorando – intentó sonreír, pero sus ojos rojos y la nariz congestionada no la respaldaron – ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

-He escuchado a la abuela hablar con Ruby por teléfono y decía que estabas aquí – se sentó en la cama y se cruzó de brazos. Emma cogió una silla y se sentó frente a él.

-¿Y qué más has escuchado? – preguntó con curiosidad y algo de miedo, una conversación oculta no era la mejor forma de que su hijo se enterara de según qué cosas.

-¿Es verdad que mamá y tú sois novias? – respondió con una pregunta que hizo que Emma se frotara la frente mientras suspiraba.

-No, no es verdad – dijo con tranquilidad, sabiendo por la mirada de su hijo que no se creía nada.

-Pero la abuela dijo que estabais juntas y que eso no podía ser – miraba a su madre fijamente con el ceño fruncido. Y a Emma esa mirada le recordó a la que no debe ser nombrada.

-Ya… es verdad, estábamos juntas, pero ya no – seguramente a la otra madre de Henry no le gustara que le dijera eso, pero estaba cansada de mentir y ocultarse. Por lo menos había evitado la palabra novia.

-¿Pero por qué ya no? – preguntó con decepción.

-Porque… porque somos muy diferentes Henry y… y no puede ser… – tuvo que callar porque sintió un nudo en la garganta, precursor de un llanto que no estaba dispuesta a dejar salir delante de su hijo.

-¿Por eso llorabas? – volvió a preguntar.

-Sí – dijo en un susurro, le parecía increíble que estuviera teniendo esa conversación con su hijo de once años.

-Si estás triste porque ya no estáis juntas, ¿por qué no vas y se lo dices a mamá? Seguro que ella también está triste y hacéis las paces – dijo con seguridad. Para él era tan obvio que era eso lo que tenía que hacerse que le parecía mentira que Emma no lo viera.

Emma, en cambio, sonrió con tristeza.

-No es tan fácil Henry. Tu madre y yo… estamos mejor así. No podemos hacernos felices – dijo con voz apagada, y de nuevo, le pareció increíble estar teniendo esa conversación con su hijo.

-¿No la quieres? – preguntó confundido.

-Claro que la quiero – respondió con rotundidad, por lo menos ahí sí que no mentía.

- Entonces tenéis que estar juntas. ¡Tú eres la salvadora Emma! Rompiste la maldición e hiciste que mi madre dejara de ser la reina malvada. Eso es porque eres su amor verdadero y el amor verdadero puede con todo – dijo con ilusión y Emma se emocionó y entristeció a la vez. El libro de hadas con la historia de los habitantes del pueblo había calado hondo en su hijo. Le encantaría decirle que sí, que ellas estaban predestinadas, que era su amor verdadero y podrían con todo y contra todos, pero realmente no lo creía así. Solo eran dos mujeres aburridas que encontraron un consuelo sin compromiso en los brazos de la otra, con la mala suerte de que ella se había enamorado sin ser correspondida… o mejor dicho, sin que la otra pudiera admitir que la correspondía.

-Henry… – soltó finalmente en un suspiro – No puede ser… simplemente no puede ser.

Y nuevas lágrimas volvieron a agolparse en sus ojos sin que les permitiera salir, con tan mala suerte de que Henry las vio. Y fue en ese mismo momento, cuando vio los ojos de su madre brillar rojos de lágrimas, que Henry decidió que sí podía ser y que él lo iba a conseguir. A partir de entonces comenzaba la operación Swan Queen.


	19. Chapter 19

**¡He vuelto! No estaba muerta, estaba de parranNO. Estaba de exámenes y me merezco un monumento por ponerme a escribir justo el día que he terminado los exámenes. Siento que el capítulo no sea demasiado largo, vamos que es pequeño, pero no quería dejar esto más tiempo abandonado. Gracias por seguir ahí, si es que alguien sigue acordándose de esta historia... **

* * *

Henry siempre había sido un niño muy persuasivo, demasiado persuasivo. Gracias a esa cualidad de su persona había logrado encontrar a su madre biológica, y gracias también a su cualidad especial, le había hecho entender el cuento de hadas que era su vida. Él se consideraba en parte una especie de salvador, aunque el mérito de ser la salvadora se lo llevara por entero su madre. Pero sin él, Emma no sería salvadora y su madre no habría sido salvada. Así que ahora, nuevamente tenía que sacar el traje de superhéroe del baúl y volver a ejercer de salvador. Y tenía muy claro que lo iba a conseguir.

Pero antes de idear un plan, tenía que conocer el testimonio de la otra parte afectada, es decir, de su propia madre. Sabía cómo estaba Emma y ahora tenía que saber cómo estaba Regina.

Cogió su bicicleta, una que su abuelo le regaló, y emprendió el camino hasta su casa. Iba pensando qué le diría, conocía muy bien a su madre como para saber que evitaría la conversación e intentaría cambiar de tema. Así que tenía que ser firme… o, bueno, todo lo firme que podía ser un niño de once años.

Al llegar a la casa de su madre, que él seguía considerando su propia casa, dejó la bicicleta tirada de mala manera en el césped y, en lugar de ir a la puerta principal, se dirigió hasta la puerta trasera. Como era habitual, esa puerta estaba abierta, así que con sigilo entró en la casa agudizando el oído para intentar averiguar en qué lugar estaba su madre. Sin embargo, no escuchó nada, y así estuvo en su breve recorrido por la planta baja de la casa, hasta que le llegó un sonido lejano que no lograba ubicar. Comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro para ver si el sonido se hacía más fuerte, y así averiguar de dónde provenía. Y así fue, frente a la puerta del sótano podía escuchar perfectamente un sonido como de cosas cayéndose y lo que parecían ser gritos de su madre. Abrió la puerta con incertidumbre, y comenzó a bajar lentamente, pudiendo distinguir ya a la perfección los ruidos que antes no supo identificar correctamente. Al llegar abajo, no pudo evitar asustarse al encontrarse a su madre con los ojos inyectados en sangre, lanzando múltiples objetos con fuerza contra la pared, mientras dejaba salir gritos llenos de rabia. Nunca había visto a su madre así, y eso hizo que se asustara más y se apreciara a la perfección lo que realmente era, un simple niño.

-¿Mamá? – la llamó con un hilo de voz débil, que sin embargo Regina escuchó.

Ésta se sobresaltó al ver a su hijo allí, con una cara que no dejaba lugar a dudas del pavor que sentía en ese momento. Y no pudo evitar volver a llenarse de rabia, pero no contra él por haber aparecido de la nada, la rabia ella contra ella misma por haber perdido de esa forma el control. Por volver a ser la culpable del miedo que veía en su hijo, por ser la reina midas de la destrucción.

-Cariño, ¿qué haces aquí? – intentó dulcificar el tono de voz, aunque su rostro seguía rojo y su respiración estaba agitada por el esfuerzo que su hijo acababa de cortar.

-¿Por qué estás así? – preguntó con preocupación, aún con voz débil.

-Por… nada, es… ¿por qué mejor no nos vamos arriba? – hizo un intento de sonrisa y se pasó la mano por la frente para eliminar las gotas de sudor que habían en ella – Venga, vamos.

Agarró a Henry con los hombros y le guió hasta arriba. Al salir del sótano, el niño seguía mirándola con una mezcla de preocupación y miedo y ella se odió por ello. Le pidió que le esperara en el salón y se dirigió hasta la cocina. Allí, se sirvió un vaso de agua helada que se bebió al instante, y después, fue directa hasta el grifo y se echó agua en la cara queriendo que se borrara todo rastro del ataque de "locura" que sabía sufrido. El agua en la cara fue como un bálsamo reparador, el problema es que no llegaba hasta las heridas profundas. Suspiró con fuerza, y cuando se dio la vuelta para reunirse con su hijo, se sorprendió al verle parado frente a ella con la mirada seria.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar – dijo el niño con una firmeza recién recuperada.

- Te escucho – le invitó a hablar Regina, señalándole una de las sillas de la cocina. Henry se sentó y ella hizo lo propio enfrente de él. La verdad es que estaba segura de que el niño querría hablar de lo que acababa de presenciar y no sabía cómo excusarse. Podría haber intentado evitar la conversación, pero conocía bastante bien a su hijo como para saber que eso nunca era una buena idea.

-Quiero que hablemos de algo que me has estado ocultando… – Regina frunció el ceño confundida – Quiero que hablemos de tu relación con Emma.

A Regina no hacía falta que le pusieran un espejo enfrente para saber que su cara era un poema. De entre todos los temas que podría tener su hijo para discutir con ella, jamás en la vida se le habría ocurrido que ese sería el elegido. De hecho, es que su hijo ni siquiera tenía de saberlo. ¿Qué cojones había pasado para que se enterara? ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Para esto sí que no estaba nada preparada, y mucho menos en ese momento. Sobre todo, porque lo que acababa de pasar era culpa de eso, y más que nada, de la maldita Emma Swan.

-No sé a qué te refieres – dijo con una falsa seguridad y entereza que se sacó de la manga. De esa manga que antes siempre llevaba y la hacía ser esa mujer fría que únicamente mostraba lo que quería mostrar.

-Sé que eres… bueno, eras novia de Emma – soltó con tranquilidad sin tener ni idea de lo que esa palabra provocaba en su madre.

Regina no pudo evitar poner una mueca de disgusto al escuchar la palabra "novia" al lado del nombre de Emma, esa maldita palabra era la culpable de todo. Y extrañamente, le había provocado más reacción esa simple palabra que el que su hijo lo supiera. Claro que, rápidamente fue consciente del hecho de que su hijo tuviera la certeza de que entre ella y Emma había habido algo, y como era habitual, una gran rabia contra Emma la invadió. Porque ella tenía que ser la culpable, ella siempre era la culpable de todos sus males. Y para colmo, ahora le contaba a Henry lo que había habido entre ellas, utilizando la palabra novia para molestarla mucho más. No le bastaba con haberla dejado, sino que ahora encima utilizaba al niño para vengarse. Y lo peor de todo es que no sabía qué contestarle. Podría afirmarlo o podría negarlo, sabiendo que ambas cosas traerían un montón de preguntas que al final le llevarían a la verdad, porque sabía que su hijo no creería un no.

-Es verdad – afirmó finalmente – Pero no fuimos novias, simplemente… algo más que amigas.

Una cosa era decir la verdad, una muy distinta aceptar la verdad de Emma. No pensaba darle el gusto de escuchar a Henry decirle que había admitido que eran novias.

Henry sonrió al escuchar la confirmación por parte de su madre, creía que le iba a costar mucho más. De hecho, creía que lo negaría hasta que él se cansara y fingiera que le creía, como muchas veces en su vida había hecho. Sin embargo, por suerte no había sido así y eso solo podía significar una cosa. Su madre estaba tan enamorada que no podía ocultarlo. O eso es lo que pensaba su cabecita infantil y amante de los cuentos de hadas.

-Me alegra oír eso, porque tenéis que volver – dijo con seriedad pero sonriendo.

Regina no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, nuevamente su hijo volvía a sorprenderla. Tenía que admitir que la broma era graciosa.

-Lo digo en serio – volvió a decir Henry de forma más seria.

La sonrisa de Regina se congeló en su rostro y suspiró con fuerza. Estaba claro que en su vida nada podía ser sencillo.

-Henry, Emma y yo no podemos estar juntas – iba a añadir un "no nos soportamos" pero pensó que no sería apropiado, así que cambió esa frase por – no nos queremos.

-¡Claro que os queréis! – dijo con convencimiento – Emma me lo ha dicho.

Y por no sabía ya qué número de vez más, Henry volvió a sorprenderla. ¿Cómo qué Emma la quería? Emma no podía quererla, Emma la había dejado tirada como un perro por no querer decir que era su novia. Una no abandona a alguien que quiere. Pero vamos, que a ella no le importaba nada.

-¿Te lo ha dicho ella? – se escuchó preguntar muy a su pesar. No le importaba Emma, era simple curiosidad humana.

-Sí. Por eso tenéis que volver, ella está llorando por ti y tú estás rompiendo cosas por ella. Os queréis, ella es tu amor verdadero y no puedes dejarla escapar. Tienes que buscarla y darle un beso de amor verdadero… como en el libro – dijo con ilusión.

Si cualquier persona le hubiera dicho eso, se habría reído en su cara sin ningún miramiento. Pero resulta que quién se lo había dicho era su hijo, un niño que estaba ilusionado con la idea de que Emma era su salvadora y amor verdadero, y al que había roto el corazón en demasiadas ocasiones como para hacerlo una vez más.

-Henry – dijo con voz dulce – Eso no puede ser. Emma… no es mi amor verdadero y yo no lo soy de ella.

- Pero… – intentó replicar pero Regina lo frenó.

- No, cariño. Nosotras… te queremos mucho, eres nuestro hijo, pero no funcionamos juntas. No podemos estar juntas, solo nos hacemos daño.

Regina suspiró con tristeza al ver la mirada decaída de su hijo ante sus palabras, y sobre todo, suspiró de tristeza al sentir la verdad de sus palabras. Realmente lo de ella y Emma fue algo que únicamente estaba destinado a traer dolor, y tenía que admitir que ella tenía gran parte de culpa de eso. Aunque estaba segura que pronto se le olvidaría esa culpabilidad y volvería a convertir a Emma en su chivo expiatorio.

Henry miró a su madre fijamente, intentando ver más allá de lo que le decía, y se encontró una tristeza en sus ojos que pocas veces había visto. Le estaba mintiendo, tenía que estar mintiéndole. Él estaba seguro que Emma era su amor verdadero, igual que en su día estuvo seguro de que era la salvadora. No, no se equivocaba. Por eso, le hizo la misma pregunta que horas antes le había hecho a Emma.

-¿No la quieres? – y siguió mirándola fijamente estudiando sus reacciones.

A Regina la pregunta le pilló tan de sorpresa que se quedó completamente paralizada. ¿Qué podía contestarle a eso?


	20. Chapter 20

**He vuelto... otra vez. Vais a empezar a pensar que soy la escritora Guadiana que aparece y desaparece, pero no es mi culpa, la culpa es de los 40º que me derriten las neuronas y claro, así no rindo.**

* * *

Henry la miraba, ella le evitaba. No quiso pensar, no quiso reflexionar y si pudiera daría marcha atrás en el tiempo y evitaría la pregunta.

-No te voy a contestar a eso – ella no era de evasivas, era una mujer directa. De hecho, eso era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella misma. Sin embargo, había algo que le impedía contestar a esa pregunta. No sabía muy bien qué era, o sí, pero prefería no enfrentarse a eso. No lo hacía en soledad como para hacerlo enfrente de su hijo.

Henry puso cara de enfado, pero para su sorpresa, no siguió con el tema.

-Está bien – aceptó – Entonces me marcho.

Levantó de la silla y salió de la casa por la misma puerta que había entrado, tras darle un beso a su petrificada madre.

Definitivamente su hijo estaba tramando algo. Él no era uno de esos niños normales que dejan pasar las cosas y las olvidan al momento, era insistente hasta la extenuación… su extenuación, para ser exactos. Pero prefería no pensar en posibles enredos de su hijo, ni en Emma, ni en ese maldito pueblo donde todos se atrevían a mirarla por encima del hombro, ni en Mary Margaret con su cara de santurrona prohibiéndole salir con su hija, ni mucho menos en la loba con piel de zorra que ya estaría pegándosele a Emma deseando consolarla. No quería pensar en nada, simplemente quería sacarse esa cosa extraña que le dolía por dentro y no lograba identificar. Quería olvidarse de todo y de todos y volver a ser la que era. ¡Dios! Si no fuera por Henry hace tiempo que habría volado a todo el que la mirara mal, sentía una gran frustración por dentro que había aumentado tras la ruptura de su relación sin relación con Emma. No entendía por qué, o mejor dicho, no quería entender por qué le pasaba eso justo ahora. Por qué sentía ese desasosiego interno, por qué de repente se encontraba llorando cuando ella no lloraba, por qué le dolía pensar en Emma… Ella no era así. Simplemente no era así. Se sentía completamente perdida, estaba viviendo algo completamente nuevo a lo que no sabía cómo enfrentarse y si su hijo no hubiera aparecido en su casa, seguramente se habría enfrentado a ello haciendo volar su sótano. Y no le gustaba tener la certeza de eso, había dejado atrás esa vida por su hijo y que su "ruptura" con Emma la desestabilizara hasta el punto de casi volver a lo que era, le daba miedo. Pero no quería pensar en ello, si no lo hacía podría fingir que no había ocurrido. Sí, para ella era mucho mejor la negación que aceptar que quizás, todo lo que le estaba pasando era debido a que sentía algo por Emma.

Y mientras Regina negaba, Emma planeaba su huída. En su cabeza cada vez tomaba más forma su plan de irse del pueblo, aunque claro, seguía con el inconveniente de no querer abandonar a su hijo por segunda vez en su vida. Pero aunque por nada del mundo quisiera estar alejada de él, tampoco quería estar cerca del foco de su dolor. Sabía a ciencia cierta que iba a quedar de egoísta, pero es que era una decisión egoísta. Muy egoísta, pero a veces en la vida hay que ser egoísta y anteponer el bienestar propio al del resto. Ahora mismo no era ella, era una imagen borrosa de sí misma, una imagen llena de dolor y resentimiento y eso no es lo que quería que viera su hijo. No, necesitaba marcharse y tomarse un tiempo para poderse desintoxicar de Regina, del pueblo y de todo. Y era ese plan, y el objetivo de olvidarse del sujeto R, lo que le daría la fuerza de enfrentarse a lo que hiciera falta para lograrlo. Aunque no podía evitar sentirse culpable por el daño involuntario que le haría a su hijo con su huída, pero más daño le hacía que los pensamientos de Henry le llevaran inconscientemente hasta Regina. Sí, definitivamente era mejor poner distancia entre Regina y ella.

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos y en su determinación interna, que no escuchó los golpes en la puerta hasta que éste pasó de aviso a insistencia. Se levantó con desgana y se dirigió con lentamente hasta la puerta, donde apoyó la frente pesadamente posando la mano en el pomo, sin querer abrir. Se había ido al hotel para estar a solas… y evitar a su madre, todo sea dicho, y de repente recibía más visitas que cuando estaba en casa. Finalmente, abrió la puerta encontrando a la culpable de su encierro en el hotel, bueno, la segunda culpable, realmente la culpable de todo era Regina. Se quedó mirándola con seriedad, planteándose si sería buena idea hablar con ella en ese momento. Y como no lo tenía claro, no hizo el intento de invitarla a pasar, simplemente se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y se cruzó de brazos, mientras esperaba que dijera algo.

-¿Has hecho todo el camino hasta aquí para quedarte mirándome? – dijo finalmente, al ver que no decía nada.

-No estés así conmigo Emma – respondió con suavidad Mary Margaret – He venido porque soy tu madre y me preocupo por ti.

-No hay nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte, pero gracias, puedes volver a casa – fue a cerrar la puerta, pero la mano de su madre se lo impidió.

-Lo sé todo, así que no me puedes engañar – dijo con el mismo tono suave, como si tuviera miedo de espantar a su hija si elevaba la voz.

-Vaya, últimamente te enteras siempre de todo. Voy a empezar a pensar que me tienes puesto espías – dijo con amargura.

-¿No me vas a dejar pasar? – preguntó ignorando la última frase de su hija.

-¿Para qué? Si vienes a celebrar mi ruptura con Regina llegas tarde, ya me he tomado el champán y tirado toda la serpentina que había.

-No, vengo a ver estar con mi hija que ha roto con su… novia y lo está pasando mal – dijo haciendo un esfuerzo porque no se le notara lo que le molestaba utilizar esa palabra para referirse a la que una vez fue su madrastra.

-¡Oh! No, no, no. No digas esa palabra, ni se te ocurra. Regina no es ni ha sido nunca mi… eso. No, no vuelvas a decir esa palabra – negó con dolor, como si esa palabra fuera la culpable de la inmadurez emocional de Regina.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad, no me gusta verte así – intentó acercarse a abrazarla pero Emma se lo impidió.

-No mientas, a la única que le duele todo esto es a mí. El resto estáis encantados, por fin la hija díscola ha abierto los ojos y ha terminado con la bruja… ¿pero sabéis qué? Si ella viniera ahora mismo a buscarme y me dijera que me quiere de vuelta a su lado, me iría sin pensarlo ni un momento, porque a pesar de todo la quiero. A pesar de su pasado, de su invalidez emocional, de engañarse mil veces a sí misma y a mí, a pesar de la gente y a pesar de mí misma, a pesar de todo eso. Y por eso me duele esta ruptura de lo que fuera que tuviéramos, y ni tú ni nadie podéis decir nada que haga que me desenamore de ella, ni que me sienta mejor ni nada. Porque decirme que es lo mejor, que esto no iba a ninguna parte y demás chorradas, no me ayudan, únicamente hace que me sienta peor. Por eso no puedo hablar ahora mismo contigo, por eso no puedo hablar con absolutamente nadie, porque mientras yo me muero por dentro, vosotros os alegráis de que esto haya pasado. Así que, por favor, vete. Te prometo que hablaremos en otro momento, pero ahora, sinceramente, ni quiero ni puedo.

Esta vez Emma no rechazó el abrazo de su madre, de hecho, tenía que admitir que fue bastante reconfortante y que, si no se hubiera contenido con fuerza, lo más probable habría sido que terminara llorando en su hombro. Pero no fue así, y cuando deshizo el abrazo, Mary Margaret se fue sin decir palabra, sabiendo que nada de lo que dijera cambiaría el estado de su hija.

Y el encierro duró cinco días, cinco días en los cuales únicamente Henry tenía permitida la entrada en la cueva, como él mismo había bautizado a la habitación. No es que hubiera estado encerrada a cal y canto, de hecho había seguido trabajando con normalidad, simplemente había decidido evitar a la gente y tomarse un respiro del mundo. Cosa que perjudicó notablemente a Henry y su operación secreta de unir a sus madres, que se encontró de repente con dos madres ermitañas con el carácter cambiado que apenas salían de casa. Pero él no desistía, y aprovechando la vuelta de Emma al hogar familiar, decidió poner en marcha su plan… o por lo menos, uno de ellos.

Llamó a Regina para avisarle que esa noche se quedaría a dormir con ella, cosa que alegró sobremanera a su madre, que apenas tenía cosas en las que ocupar la cabeza para no pensar en lo que no quería.

Le estuvo insistiendo a Emma para que le llevara, pero claro, si fuera tan fácil que Emma accediera a acercarse a casa de Regina, aunque fuera sin tener que entrar dentro, no habría tenido que ponerse a elaborar su magnífico plan. Así que finalmente fue su abuelo el encargado de llevarle, pero no le molestó, sabía que pasaría eso.

Mientras estaba siendo abrazado con fuerza con su madre en la puerta de casa, empezó el plan. La verdad es que no era un plan demasiado elaborado ni especialmente original, pero es que era solo un niño.

-¡Ay! – se quejó poniendo lo que para él era su mejor cara de moribundo – No me aprietes mucho que me duele.

-¿Cómo que te duele? ¿El qué te duele? – preguntó preocupada, poniéndole la mano en la frente para ver si tenía fiebre.

-La tripa, me encuentro muy mal – dijo con un hilo de voz – Estoy mareado y tengo ganas de vomitar – fingió una arcada para darle más realismo a los síntomas que había encontrado gracias al doctor google.

-¿Pero cuánto tiempo llevas así? ¿Por qué no me han dicho nada? ¿Te encuentras mal y te traen aquí como si nada en vez de llamar al médico? ¡Vaya familia! – dijo con una mezcla de preocupación e indignación.

-Es que me ha empezado a doler hace poco y no les he dicho nada, además quería estar contigo – sonrió para ablandar a su madre, su plan no podía tener a Regina enfadada.

-Bueno, entonces ve a tu habitación y échate en la cama. Voy a prepararte un caldo o algo. ¿No has comido nada raro que te haya podido hacer daño?

-No, pero me duele mucho aquí – se señaló la zona que había visto en google que dolía cuando se tenía apendicitis.

Y eso todavía preocupó más a Regina, lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era que a su hijo le diera un ataque de apendicitis. Al final sería verdad eso de que todas las desgracias vienen juntas.

Mientras, en su habitación, Henry seguía con su plan de fingir una enfermedad. Encendió la lámpara de su mesilla de noche y esperó un poco a que se calentara para ponérsela en la frente y por toda la cara. Tenía que admitir que fingirse enfermo era más difícil de lo que pensó en un principio, sobre todo porque la lámpara quemaba y se estaba haciendo daño. Pero decidió que ese daño podría utilizarlo a su favor, unas lágrimas de dolor siempre eran bien recibidas en el mundo de la enfermedad fingida. Cuando escuchó los pasos de su madre subir por las escaleras dejó rápidamente la lámpara en su sitio, se llevó las manos la parte baja del vientre y empezó a emitir un leve quejido constante.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó entrando en la habitación con una bandeja con un plato de sopa.

-No, me duele más – se quejó cerrando los ojos con fuerza esperando que le saliera alguna lágrima.

Regina soltó la bandeja en la mesilla y se sentó al lado de su hijo poniéndole una mano en la frente y la otra en la mejilla.

-¡Cariño, estás ardiendo! – dijo alarmada – Tengo que llamar al médico.

Fue a levantarse para ir en busca de su teléfono pero Henry la frenó.

-¡No! Quiero… quiero que venga Emma, no quiero médicos. Si… si Emma no viene no me toca nadie – dijo con obstinación, si era sincero, cuando ideó su plan se había olvidado que si fingía estar enfermo llamarían a un médico, y la verdad es que le daban miedo.

Regina le miró con sorpresa, no podía creer que su hijo antepusiera a Emma ante su propio dolor. Pero entendía que era su madre y en ese momento, querría tenerla cerca también. Aunque en realidad, si no estuviera obnubilada por el miedo que sentía al ver a su hijo sufrir, habría podido analizar mejor la situación y se daría cuenta que la reacción de su hijo era de todos menos normal.

-Está bien, vas a llamar a Emma. Pero no te alteres, ¿vale? A ver si te vas a poner peor.

Rápidamente salió de la habitación en busca de su teléfono para llevárselo a su hijo, puede que estuviera obnubilada para no ver que su hijo mentía, pero no lo estaba lo suficiente como para ponerse a hablar con Emma como si nada, aunque fuera de Henry.

Le dio el teléfono al niño y se dirigió hasta su habitación para buscar algún antitérmico infantil que pudiera darle a su hijo. Finalmente, encontró uno que no estaba caducado, y volvió hasta la habitación del niño, deseando que éste hubiera terminado su conversación para que no intentara hacer que hablara con ella por el móvil. Pensamiento un poco estúpido, dado que Emma iría hasta su casa y tendría que verla en persona. Pero en eso la suerte estuvo de su lado, y cuando entró en el cuarto Henry ya había terminado de hablar con su otra madre.

-Viene de camino – le dijo con una sonrisa cuando entró.

Regina intentó devolverle la sonrisa pero no pudo, ahora no solo estaba preocupada por el repentino dolor de su hijo, sino también por la inminente visita de Emma. Aunque intentó fingir que el que ella apareciera le era absolutamente indiferente, no estaba segura de haberlo hecho bien, puesto que cada vez que escuchaba un coche frenar o pasar cerca se sobresaltaba de forma más que evidente. A Henry eso le divertía bastante, pero lo ocultaba porque tenía que seguir manteniendo la pantomima de la enfermedad hasta que apareciera Emma. Si bien es cierto que cada vez se esforzaba menos, y si Regina no hubiera estado ida como no era habitual en ella, se habría dado cuenta. Claro que ella achacó la visible mejoría de su hijo al antitérmico que le había obligado a tomarse.

Unos minutos después, que aunque parecieron eternos no serían más de cinco, se escuchó el timbre de la puerta, haciendo que madre e hijo reaccionaran de forma completamente opuestas. Regina se levantó completamente nerviosa, sintiendo un nudo enorme en el estómago, mientras que su hijo sonrió contento de que su plan estuviera saliendo según lo planeado.

Regina bajó las escaleras más despacio de lo habitual, no sabía qué reacción iba a tener Emma con ella, si debía saludarla, cómo debía saludarla, hasta la forma de abrirle la puerta le planteaba dudas. Sin embargó, rápidamente sacudió la cabeza, odiándose por sus nervios de adolescente estúpida, y adoptó la pose que mejor controlaba: la altiva. Así que abrió la puerta con la cabeza bien alta y un rostro hierático, encontrándose de frente a una Emma nerviosa por su hijo y tremendamente guapa, aunque le costara admitirlo.

Emma ni siquiera saludó, nada más ver la puerta abrirse se coló con por el hueco que dejaba Regina y subió las escaleras con rapidez para encontrarse con Henry. A Regina, como era normal, eso le molestó y cerró la puerta de un portazo mientras murmuraba un "maleducada" entre dientes.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de su hijo, demorándose más de la cuenta para no darle el gusto a Emma de notar que le había molestado su entrada, se los encontró abrazados mientras Emma le tocaba en todas partes para ver si tenía algo.

-Le he dado un antitérmico y le ha bajado la fiebre. Puede que sea una gripe que se le ha ido al estómago o simplemente algo que le haya sentado mal – a pesar de todo, no pudo evitar decir eso para tranquilizarla al ver su cara de preocupación mientras exploraba a Henry.

-Hoy ha estado todo el día bien – contestó sin mirarla, ahora que veía que Henry estaba vivo era consciente de dónde y con quién estaba, y eso le ponía demasiado nerviosa. Le daba miedo mirarle a la cara y ver indiferencia en ella, y aun le daba más miedo no poder controlarse y agarrarse a su pierna para que no se separara nunca de ella. Poco podía imaginar que Regina se sentía casi igual, aunque ni era consciente ni lo admitiría en el caso contrario.

Henry notó el ambiente raro que se había apoderado de la habitación. Tenía a Emma a su lado sin soltarle y a su madre enfrente, a una distancia más que prudencial. Ambas mirando a lados completamente opuestos y sin decir una sola palabra. Podría haber dicho algo para romper el hielo, para obligar a sus madres a hablar, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera a funcionar. Así que pensó que lo mejor sería seguir con la siguiente fase de su plan.

Se llevó una mano a la boca y fingió una arcada que llamó la atención de sus madres. Al ver que ambas estaban pendientes de él, fingió otra arcada y se levantó rápidamente de la cama corriendo hacia afuera. Pero en lugar de dirigirse hacia el baño, cerró rápidamente la puerta de su habitación, sin dar tiempo a sus madres para reaccionar. Éstas vieron estupefactas como su hijo las encerraba echando el pestillo exterior que Regina mandó poner en la época que a Henry le dio por escaparse de casa al creerla, con razón, la reina malvada.

-¡Ya podéis empezar a hablar, porque no saldréis de aquí hasta que hagáis las paces! - escucharon que dijo Henry elevando la voz desde el otro lado de la puerta. Y ellas… ellas se miraron a los ojos por primera vez desde que se habían vuelto a ver, encontrando en los ojos de la otra un pensamiento en común: "voy a matar a mi hijo".


	21. Chapter 21

La primera reacción de ambas, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, fue una tan absurda y primitiva como ir a aporrear la puerta mientras gritaban a su hijo que les abriera. Obviamente Henry no hizo caso a sus gritos y siguió parado al otro lado de la puerta, deseando que hicieran las paces y así se olvidara una posible represalia hacia su persona. Se quedó todo el tiempo en silencio, no quería decir algo que centrara todavía más su atención en él mismo y no en hablar entre ellas. Sin embargo, pasado un rato de gritos de amenazas y cuando le pareció que se habían calmado, se alejó de la puerta y bajó al salón a ver una película. No pensaba quedarse todo el tiempo que tardaran en hablar allí parado, eso era muy aburrido y se había olvidado la videoconsola portátil en su habitación.

Emma fue la primera en alejarse de la puerta, conocía bastante bien a su hijo y sobre todo, a su tozudez y sabía que nada de lo que dijeran le iba hacer cambiar de opinión. Así que, resoplando con frustración se dirigió hasta la cama de Henry donde se dejó caer con pesadez. Solo había algo peor que estar encerrada en una habitación con Regina: estar encerrada en una habitación con Regina sin haber cenado. Por suerte, mientras Regina seguía aporreando intermitentemente la puerta diciendo únicamente el nombre de su hijo en tono amenazante, ella se encontró la maravillosa sopa que su hijo, el fingidor de enfermedades, no se había tomado. Se incorporó en la cama, la cogió con cuidado y a la primera cucharada se le escapó un gemido de placer que fue rápidamente captado por Regina, que se dio la vuelta y se quedó anonadada viendo como a esa maldita rubia le importaba más la comida que su situación de encierro forzado. Pero Emma seguía inmersa en la sopa, sin ser consciente de dura mirada de Regina puesta en ella. Tenía que reconocer que Regina podía tener todos los defectos del mundo, pero cocinar cocinaba como Dios. No fue hasta minutos después, que Emma levantó la mirada y descubrió los ojos oscuros de rabia de Regina puestos en ella. Y otra vez más tenía que reconocer que Regina podía tener todos los defectos del mundo, pero la cabrona era guapa a rabiar, y cuando se enfadaba mucho más. Y supuso que quizás se quedó mirándola demasiado tiempo, cuando una de las cejas de Regina se elevó y en sus ojos además de rabia se leía interrogación.

-¿Qué pasa? Tenía hambre – soltó de pronto para evitar que Regina saliera con una pregunta y/o comentario hiriente sobre el por qué se había quedado mirándola como una gilipollas. Claro que ella misma había pillado a Regina mirándola así, bueno, cambiando el gilipollas por rabiosa.

-Pasa que estamos aquí por tu culpa y tú te preocupas más por comer que por sacarnos – soltó con enfado sin controlar su tono de voz.

-¿Por mi culpa? Perdona querida pero aquí la bruja eres tú, yo no tengo el poder de desdoblarme, transformarme en niño y encerrarnos aquí – dijo con indignación.

-Si no le hubieras contado a Henry lo nuestro no estaría pasando nada de esto. Igual hasta estás compinchada con él – reprochó.

-Sí, claro. No tengo nada mejor que hacer que encerrarme en una habitación con miss simpatía. De hecho es mi plan ideal para un viernes noche – resopló con malestar.

-¿Es que acaso tenías planes? – preguntó con una indiferencia agresiva fingida.

-¿Te interesa? – contestó con media sonrisa. Regina puso los ojos en blanco.

-Por supuesto, tengo que apuntarlo todo en mi diario de seguimiento de tu vida. Ese que tengo guardado en una habitación empapelada con fotos tuyas y corazoncitos con muchos "R y E 4ever" – dijo con evidente sarcasmo.

-Entonces no te gustará saber que sí tenía planes… y muy buenos, por cierto – mintió.

-¿Y es guapa ese plan? – siguió con el mismo tono de indiferencia agresiva, odiándose a sí misma por continuar con aquella absurda conversación, y mucho peor, por soltar esa pregunta fuera de lugar.

-Claro, tengo muy buen gusto… casi siempre – le dirigió una mirada significativa al pronunciar esas últimas palabras.

-Se ve que el gusto te falló cuando decidiste darle a la zoofilia – y hasta ella misma se sorprendió al decir esas palabras. ¿A qué coño venía sacar ahora a la loba? Estaba claro que ese era el día de soltar comentarios que no venían a cuento y que podrían fácilmente confundirse con unos celos que ella, estaba claro, no sentía.

-Bueno, la gerontofilia tampoco me fue muy bien – dijo mirándola con intención.

-¿Me estás llamando vieja? – preguntó con incredulidad elevando una ceja.

-Es que técnicamente lo eres, ¿no? Si no fuera por la maldición, ahora mismo podrías ser mi abuela… de hecho más o menos lo eres. Por lo menos Ruby es ligeramente más joven – argumentó aguantándose las ganas de reír. Dios, cómo había echado de menos picar a Regina. Tanto, que por un momento había llegado a olvidar todo lo que había propiciado que ahora estuvieran ahí encerradas. Y no podía, no debía olvidarlo.

-Y más experimentada también, cuando era alcaldesa me llegaron varias propuestas para abrir un burdel con su nombre. Medio pueblo se quedó devastado cuando la rechacé.

Muy a su pesar, Emma sonrió, aunque por suerte pudo reprimir la carcajada que realmente tenía ganas de soltar. Regina era lo peor y ella también, porque a pesar de eso le encantaba.

-Ten cuidado majestad, cualquiera podría pensar que estás celosa. De hecho, cualquiera podría decir que sientes algo por mí y eres tan jodidamente cobarde que te niegas a aceptarlo – dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos, intentado leer cualquier reacción oculta a sus palabras. Pero no vio nada, y eso no hacía más que frustrarla y que se enfadara con Regina por ser como un cierre al vacío, y con ella misma por seguir teniendo esperanzas. Las esperanzas típicas de la protagonista idiota de una novela rosa.

-Cualquiera también podría decir que la hierba es morada, pero sigue siendo verde. ¿Qué se le va a hacer? – dijo con falsa resignación. Emma negó con la cabeza y sonrió con ironía.

-Es verdad, se me olvidaba que para sentir algo por alguien hay que tener sentimientos, y ya sabemos que tú eres una frígida emocional – endureció su tono de voz, sin dejar de mirarla.

-Igual que sabemos que tú eres una niñata inmadura y cabezota incapaz de aceptar un rechazo – elevó la voz lo justo para sonara con más dureza que la de Emma, no pensaba dejar que la superara ni en eso.

-Será mejor que no hablemos de inmadurez aquí. No soy yo la de la fobia al compromiso que engaña a los demás y a ella misma, fingiendo que no siente nada por una persona por la que, claramente, se le cae la baba.

-¿Qué a mí qué? – se rió con una risa escandalosamente falsa – ¿Cómo puedes ser tan creída?

-Si a decir la verdad se le llama ser creída, entonces sí, lo soy. Y por mucho que lo niegues, no hará menos verdad el hecho de que te mueres por mí – relajó el tono de voz y Regina no supo si le enfadó más esa certeza en sus palabras, la sonrisa ladeada que puso al terminar de hablar o que en su interior, una voz a la que antes acallaba con mucha facilidad, ahora no dejaba de darle la razón a Emma. Y la intentó acallar, con todas sus fuerzas intentó que esa maldita voz interna dejara de repetir lo que hacía tiempo sabía y no dejaba de negarse para protegerse. ¿Pero de qué tenía que protegerse? ¿Acaso Emma era una amenaza?

-Esto es absurdo – dijo en voz baja, negando con la cabeza, como si hablara consigo misma – ¿Quieres saber la verdad? – preguntó para sorpresa de la rubia que no esperaba esa salida.

Emma se la quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido, esperando que empezara a hablar. Y tenía que reconocer que estaba cagada de miedo, que Regina le dijera por fin "la verdad" le aterraba. Aunque sus palabras de antes dijeran lo contrario, no tenía para nada tanta certeza en los sentimientos de Regina hacia ella. De hecho, había dicho todo eso con la esperanza de provocarla y que estallara, y ahora que parecía que lo iba a hacer, le asustaba. Regina tomó aire para empezar a hablar y ella se quedó paralizada.

-Estoy harta de este tema. Estoy harta de mentirte y estoy hasta de mentirme a mí misma. ¿Quieres saber si me gustas? Sí. ¿Estoy enamorada de ti? Pues no lo sé, pero podría ser. ¿Me dolió que me dejaras? Sí, estuve tan jodida que casi vuelo mi puto sótano y por no hacerlo empecé a tirar cosas y me he quedado casi sin figuritas horteras de decoración. ¿Me pongo celosa de Ruby? Sí, mucho – lo dijo de carrerilla, queriéndolo sacar rápido de su cuerpo para no arrepentirse. Tenía que reconocer que decir la verdad de una vez por todas era bastante liberador, ni siquiera sabía por qué había salido en ese momento, pero no se arrepentía. Estaba harta de comerse la cabeza, de engañarse a sí misma y negar lo evidente. Miró a Emma y lo que vio hizo que se le formara un nudo en el estómago, sus ojos brillaban de esperanza.

-Esto no cambia nada – siguió hablando con rapidez, sacando a Emma de su trance en el que digería todo lo dicho por Regina – Tú y yo… no cambia nada. Tienes razón, soy una frígida emocional, una cobarde con fobia al compromiso… Es así, no sé por qué, pero es así. No puedo tener una relación "seria" contigo y no es porque tenga ningún trauma, ni nadie me haya hecho tanto daño que no crea en el amor. Es que… no estoy preparada para entregarme al completo a nadie, no quiero entregarme a nadie. Me agobia todo lo que siento, lo que sientes, lo que sé que en el fondo esperas de mí… me agobia y no puedo dártelo. Mereces algo mejor.

Se quedaron mirando un rato en silencio, cada una perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Ni siquiera fueron conscientes del tiempo que pasaba, ni del ambiente raro que se había creado entre ellas que se miraban sin verse.

-Me voy del pueblo – soltó Emma de repente, para sorpresa de Regina.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó para asegurarse de que había oído bien. La sola frase le revolvió todo el cuerpo.

-Tienes razón, merezco algo mejor. Pero no me voy por ti – aclaró al ver que Regina iba a decir algo – Bueno, en parte sí, pero me voy por mí. Necesito libertad, no tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie, dejar de preocuparme por los demás y hacerlo únicamente por mí… necesito volver a ser yo misma, encontrarme.

-¿Y Henry? – preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

-Henry… espero que me entienda – le sonrió con mezcla de miedo y tristeza, aún no sabía cómo darle la noticia a su hijo.

-Lo hará – le devolvió un intento de sonrisa mientras la habitación se llenaba nuevamente de un incómodo silencio.

Y, en ese momento, un "¿y yo?" se quedó atascado en la garganta de Regina mientras comprendía que aquella locura llegaba a su fin.


End file.
